Clues to Our Dance
by MidnightRose29
Summary: Amy likes Sonic but Sonic doesn't know it. When Amy finds out that the person she danced with at the Valentine's masquerade dance is Sonic she runs off. Will Sonic be able to follow all the clues Amy leaves him to find out who he danced with? Complete.
1. The Dance

_**Revised**_

_**Hey guys. This is my second story. Oh yeah, and by the way **__**I'M A GIRL**__**. **__**Just want to let you know. Anyways, thank you to the reviewers of my first story, especially **__**Anna Marcelli Palmer for her advice.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea but I don't own Sonic and friends. Sega and Sonic Team.**_

_**Chapter 1- The Dance**_

_Normal POV- for the rest of chapters as well._

**Sunday, February 14****th**** - Valentine's Day.**

The ride home was surprisingly short and quiet between the two friends. Maybe they were both thinking about the upcoming dance or, in the case of one of them, wondering why the other person's car has so many problems. As the ride slowly came to a stop in front of the other person's house, the driver couldn't help but ask a question.

"So, Amy, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Sonic asked.

"Not with anyone in particular, why?" Amy asked the sapphire speedster.

"No reason," he answered back. Amy just shrugged it off and gathered her things.

"Thanks for putting up with me while I was shopping," she said to him while getting out of his nice black car.

"You're welcome. I had nothing better to do on a Sunday than to watch you try on outfit after outfit AND pay for the ones you chose. Anyway, see you later, Amy," he said before driving off. Amy chuckled while she watched him drive off and swore she saw a small hint of a smile on his face before his car came out of view. She always loved seeing him smile. In fact, she loved seeing him. She was practically crazy about him and, other than her best friends, Cream and Blaze, no one knew she liked him.

Amy did the same thing as usual and went to check the mail for a reply from the job she applied for. It was just to take care of some chaos at the Chao Park across the street from her best friend, Cream's house and tend to visitors. Sadly, once again, she was disappointed.

As the pink hedgehog walked back to her house, she tripped. 'I am such a klutz,' she thought to herself. Getting up, she dusted the dirt off of her jeans skirt before running inside. Amy looked around the living/ dining/ TV room of her small house before landing her eyes on the clock hanging above the television. 'Wow, I'm early,' she thought before trying to find a way to pass the time until Cream came with her dress and mask. Yes, the dance was a masquerade. And it got better; it was a Valentine's Day masquerade.

Opening the fridge, Amy looked for something to eat. Finally, she settled with making a mini pizza. After eating, Amy called Cream to ask if she had their dresses ready.

"Yes, they are almost ready. Mother is just putting the finishing touches on them. I should be over in ten minutes," the tan coloured rabbit told her before hanging up. Amy sighed trying to think of something else to do for the ten minutes. She ended up going to the bathroom to take a shower so at least she'd be clean. Almost immediately after her shower, the doorbell rang.

At the door was a cream coloured rabbit with a blue chao floating over her head. In her hands were two hangers holding clothing.

"Ready?" Cream asked.

"Hell yeah," Amy said before the two girls rushed to her room with the blue chao, Cheese, floating behind them. When they got to the room, Amy couldn't decide which she wanted to do first, look at the dresses or do makeup. Cream automatically said to look at the dresses so Amy just agreed. Perfect was the only word that the pink hedgehog could think of to describe the dress. It was the best dress ever. It was a violet strapless that ended just above her knees. The top of the dress clung to her body and shower my curves well. Around the waist there was a silver belt with sparkles on it. From the belt down the dress had ruffles.

"Cream, I don't know how to thank you for this dress," Amy told her excitedly.

"You don't need to thank me," she replied. Amy looked over the dress the rabbit was going to wear. It was a yellow dress that came with a small orange jacket. The dress had thin straps and it was a mini dress with a flower design on it.

"Cream, I love your dress too, it fits you perfectly," She told the rabbit.

Cream smiled at her and said "thanks, now, let's get ready." They changed into their dresses and put on makeup. Amy wore lip gloss, black eyeliner, mascara and blue, purple and cream eye shadow. The sandals she wore were silver and strappy.

'If only Cream could have got me some shoes too,' Amy thought. Soon after they had finished fussing over how they looked, Cream's date, Tails, pulled up and honked his car horn. Both girls put on their masks that matched their outfits, and went inside the car.

"You look beautiful," Tails commented to Cream before saying, "both of you," after seeing Amy raising her eyebrow.

Amy chuckled softly before saying, "nice to see you too, Tails. Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

Of course, because the two were a couple, Amy had to sit in the back. For most of the ride, Amy watched the cute couple, sweat dropping whenever they did something romantic like complement each other or kiss. She couldn't believe it but she actually envied the couple. 'I wish Sonic was like that with me.'

"What was that Amy?" Tails asked. Amy gave him a confused look before realizing that she had said that out loud.

"Um, nothing Tails," She quickly said, sighing when his eyes returned to the road. For the rest of the drive, Amy stared out the window so that she wouldn't say anything she didn't want to say.

As they pulled up into the parking lot of the school, Amy took a good look at the place where the dance was being held. Just as she imagined, the dance had lights everywhere, everyone wearing masks, boys wearing tuxedoes and the girls wearing the best dresses they could find. When they went inside, the music was booming, crowds of people everywhere and, of course, couples and singles dancing. Amy looked through the crowds, trying to find people she could identify. There was Silver and Blaze by the DJ booth, Zachary Davis, a bear with no rhythm, trying to dance on the dance floor and Sally Acorn by the punch bowl. She was the easiest to identify because she was wearing the shortest dress Amy had ever seen in her life. Sally is the biggest slut at school and thinks that she is the most popular girl and that she can get any guy she wants. Sadly, this year, her project was Sonic.

"Amy, if you want me I'll be at that table with Miles," Cream said pointing to a table.

"Huh," Amy quickly snapped out of her thoughts and figured out what she was talking about. "Okay, and if you need me I will be at the punch bowl," The pink hedgehog said before Cream dragged Tails to the table. Amy looked at the punch bowl, happy to see that Sally wasn't there anymore. She walked to the punch bowl and continued her investigation while getting a glass. Amy identified Knuckles and Tikal but, sadly, she couldn't identify anyone else. Then, she heard cheering beside her and she turned to see two people dancing on the dance floor. 'They're good, for amateurs,' Amy thought to herself.

"I can dance way better than them," she heard someone mumble from behind her. Amy turned around to see someone wearing a regular black tuxedo with a silver mask that brought out his bright, emerald green eyes. Even though he looked familiar, she still couldn't identify him. To prevent herself from falling into a trance, she stopped gazing into the stranger's eyes and turned to the dance floor to look at the dancers.

She looked at their technique before replying, "Me too."

The stranger looked surprised at her comment before saying, "I don't believe that." Amy looked back at the dancers to see that they were done.

"Oh really, well, I don't believe you either but since those guys are done," she said pointing to the two dancers. "Why don't we prove each other wrong?" she suggested. He nodded.

"You're on," the stranger said shaking her hand. Amy looked at the dance floor once more to see that it was still empty.

"You head to the dance floor while I'll choose the song," she told him while he nodded and went to the dance floor. Amy thought hard about which song to choose before heading to the DJ and telling him to play the song, my love by Justin Timberlake. She then joined the guy on the dance floor just as the music started to play. He took her hand and rolled her into him, then rolled her out, then in again and dipped her. Amy was taken aback by this and he chuckled when he saw her look of surprise.

"Not bad," Amy told him and he smiled.

"I like the song choice," he commented and Amy smiled and muttered a thanks. He then pulled her closer to him, put one hand on her waist while holding her other hand at shoulder height and Amy put her free hand on his shoulder. Even though he moved quickly, she was able to follow his movements. Then, he suddenly stopped. Amy cocked her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. All the stranger did was raise his eyebrows. It took a couple of seconds before Amy realized that she was to choose what to do.

She rapped one of her legs around his legs while held her steady so that she could lift her other leg straight in the air. Everyone clapped and cheered at that. He put her down as they started to do more dance moves. When the song was nearly done he picked her up bridal style and spun around with her in his arms. While doing so he whispered in her ear what he was going to do next. Amy nodded at his plan while imagining how it would turn out.

He stopped spinning and flipped her over his back so she landed on her feet behind him. He put his arms under his legs and she took them. He then dragged her through his legs. As Amy stood up in front of him, he took her hand and twirled her around. After, he pulled her into him and this time when he let her out, he let go of her hand so she kept spinning. He ran to the other side of the dance floor and waited for her to spin into his arms. How he got there so fast, Amy did not know.

When she spun into him, he lifted her in the air. Then the song and the dance were done. After he put her down, Amy hugged him, happy that everyone had liked their dance, while the stranger awkwardly hugged back. Amy pulled back from him, realizing that he wasn't comfortable and apologized. The stranger smiled at her before replying, "no problem." Amy blushed at that.

'Why am I blushing? I don't even know the guy.' Amy quickly found an empty table, considering that barely anyone was sitting down, and sat down and talked to the stranger. They talked about many different things in loud voices trying to overpower the music, mainly about who in a couple's dance does more work.

"How could you think that the girl does more work than the guy? Isn't it called a couple's dance, meaning equal parts?" the stranger questioned.

"Oh really, I think that the girl definitely does the most work because she has to learn balance and flexibility while the boy is just there to catch her if she falls and look pretty," Amy retorted. The stranger laughed at that statement.

"So, you think that I was just there to catch you if you fell and look pretty?" he asked.

Amy looked at him and answered, "Maybe," before realizing what she had said and blushing.

The stranger laughed and commented, "You know, you look pretty when you blush," thereby making her blush and him laugh even more.

"And if anyone does more work in a couples dance, it's definitely the guy," the stranger said bringing the conversation back up.

"Oh and why is that?" Amy asked. He sat up from his slouching position and took a closer look at Amy before continuing.

"Because, not only does the guy have to carry his own weight but also the girl's," he stated before deciding to mock her even further. "And, in case you didn't notice, you're not exactly light." Amy's mouth opened wide at that and before she could say anything else, Cream came to them.

"Great job, you guys. You were the best dancers out there!" Cream exclaimed.

"Thanks.", Amy told her in a way that suggested that she was not very happy with Cream's interruption.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go back to my date," Cream said noticing her tone. Suddenly, the stranger remembered something.

"Hey, you never told me your name," he stated.

"I'll tell you later," she told him.

"Hey, it's kind of loud in here, want to go outside?" he asked. Amy was about to say yes before realizing something.

"You do realize that saying that the music is kind of loud is an understatement?" She pointed out.

He rolled his eyes before replying, "Do you want to go outside or not?"

"Sure." They walked outside in silence, as if both off in their own little world. Amy took this silent time to look at her surroundings. She'd never seen how outside the place looked at night and she wished she had seen it sooner. Barely any of the lights that were normally there were on and the moon had a nice effect on the garden. So, that's where they decided to go. They went in, sat on a bench and started back up their previous conversation.

"You know, you were really good," Amy complemented the stranger.

"Thanks, you were too. You sure proved me wrong." She giggled at that comment and started blushing. She was so glad that it was dark because she knew that if it hadn't been, then he probably would try to make her face even redder.

"So, would later mean now?" he asked her. Amy had forgotten completely about revealing her identity to him.

"Yeah, I guess, but you have to take off your mask first," she responded. The stranger then took off his mask to reveal the face of the one, the only...

"Sonic?" Amy said surprised at the thought of her being with him the whole night. Now she was panicking. What if when she took of her mask, he didn't want to talk to her because of how much he revealed to her? Or even worse, how much she'd revealed to him?

"Yeah it's me, so take off your-," he said before Amy ran off. She could her him yelling after her but that was the least of her concerns. She couldn't believe it. Amy ran back inside and asked Tails to drive both her and Cream back to her home.

"You sure Amy, I mean you looked like you were having a pretty good time," Tails tried to persuade.

"Positive."

_**X X X**_

Once Amy got home, she washed all the make-up off her face and quickly got out of the dress. Cream decided to sleep over so they started by watching TV downstairs in their PJs. Cream had been watching Amy the whole time as she rushed to make herself 'presentable for bed' and tried to find out what was really up with her.

"Why were you in such a rush to leave, did you not have a good time?" Cream asked.

Amy looked at her and replied, "Yeah, I had a great time I just got tired." Cream raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, what really happened?" Amy sighed remembering how well the rabbit knew her.

"Well, I found out who I danced with," Amy shyly told her.

"Really? Who was it?" Cream eagerly asked.

Amy hesitated before saying, "Sonic." Cream gasped.

"OMG! Was he happy when he found out it was you?" she questioned.

"No, I ran away before he found out," Amy told her best friend.

Cream gave her a disappointing look. "So, tell me if I get this right, he told you who he was but he doesn't know it was you?" the rabbit asked. She nodded.

"I think that's unfair. You should tell him it was you!" Cream stated angrily.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Amy weakly apologized. Cream looked at her best friend sympathetically before saying,

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to Sonic." Suddenly, an idea popped in Amy's head and she smiled evilly. She quickly told Cream about how she was going to tell Sonic that she was the one who danced with him. Cream approved. And so that started the chase of the Clues.

_**Okay, that is the first chapter. Not sure when I will get the next chapter up. Maybe around next week. I hope you like it. The clues are all set but still have to plan the story. *Yawn* this girl is tired. Good day, good night, eat some pie and be yourself.**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	2. Note 1

_**Revised**_

_**¡Hola! I'm back with my second chapter. Just to let you know, each chapter is going to have one note from Amy. Thanks to my reviewers and I will try to update each week.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea. I do not own Sonic and friends, Sega and Sonic Team own them.**_

_**Chapter 2-Note #1**_

**Monday, February 15****th**

Three words: School Dances Suck. At least for Sonic they do. As soon as the girl had left, he couldn't find any reason to stay so he just left as well. He was so surprised to get home and see his mom and dad sitting on the couch waiting to talk to him. He was even more surprised to hear them say that they were both going to have to work double shifts at their jobs, his mom a paediatrician and his dad a security guard, because they needed money, meaning that they weren't going to be home as often. So he wasn't surprised when he didn't see either of them when he woke up.

It was lunch time, Sonic's favourite time of the day. Most of the time, he'd look forward to eating the chilidogs but he was too busy thinking about who the girl who ditched him was. He had the whole image of how she looked stuck in his head but he just couldn't match the picture to someone he knew. It just didn't make any sense. Why would she run off? He was kicked out of his thoughts by someone yelling to him.

"Sonic, over here," Tails yelled. Sonic's head snapped in the direction of the voice and he smiled before walking over to where he was.

"Hey buddy" Sonic said, messing up Tails' bangs before sitting beside him. Sonic wasn't surprised to see him sitting beside Cream, holding her hand under the table. He was so surprised when he had heard that his little brother had finally worked up the guts to ask her out.

"What? No chilidogs today, Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic looked at her confused before realizing that he had totally forgotten about getting his favourite food.

"Um, I guess I'm not hungry." Tails looked at him with disbelief.

"You? Not hungry? For chilidogs?" he asked Sonic before shaking his head. "What has the world come to?" Tails fake yelled raising his arms, making Cream and Sonic laugh. All laughing, however, ceased when Cream suddenly got up and ran somewhere. Both Sonic's and Tails' eyes watched her run to a pink hedgehog, who was walking away from the table, grab her arm and pull her towards the table.

"Hey guys," Amy said after giving into Cream's pulling and sitting down in front of Sonic.

Tails nodded his head at her while Sonic said, "Hey Amy." Then it seemed kind of awkward between the four friends as silence fell above them. Amy and Cream looked like they were having a staring contest; Amy having a look that said 'I'd rather be elsewhere' while Cream had a pleading look on her face. Sonic was just off in his own little world while Tails just had to sit there and endure the tension. For him, it was too awkward, so he tried to break the tension.

"Um, what did you guys think of the dance?" Tails said desperately. Amy had suddenly found her shoes interesting and Sonic snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well, I had a good time until towards the end of the dance," Sonic said. Amy smiled because she was happy that he had a good time with her. Her happiness was shattered when Tails had asked,

"Why?"

"Um, it's nothing much. Just that this girl I danced with ditched me," Sonic said simply. Amy was glad that he didn't say too much. However, once again her happiness was shattered when Sonic asked, "What about you Ames?" Amy tried to think of a way to tell the truth without saying too much because she was a terrible liar.

"Well, I just danced and then it got boring so I left," Amy said, hoping that it sounded convincing. Sadly, she was still out of luck. Tails' eyes had widened when she said that.

"Just danced?" he said. "That was more like a performance! You and-, OUCH!"

Amy silently thanked Cream when she heard her say, "Oops. Sorry. Tails, can I talk to you?" Both she and Tails then got up and started talking in a corner of the room.

Amy took it as her chance to leave so she turned to Sonic, said, "I gotta go to my locker. See ya later!" before bolting out of the cafeteria. Amy was so relieved to get out of there. She felt that if she had stayed any longer, then somehow Sonic would take one and one and end up getting two. When she had reached her locker she tried to remember which class she would have next. After trying and getting nothing, she looked at her schedule. 'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'Math; with Sonic.' She quickly gathered her books out her locker, put them in her bag and jumped a little when she closed her locker and saw Cream taking some books out of her locker.

"Don't worry Amy, I talked to Tails and made sure he wouldn't tell anyone about you and the clues," the rabbit told her. "And when are you gonna start your plan anyway?" Amy thought about the question before answering.

"Well, there are fourteen days left in February so I guess I should start the plan now."

Cream agreed and then asked, "Is there anything else you want?"

Amy sarcastically replied, "My parents, a bigger house and a reply from the Chao Park." The rabbit just raised her eyebrows.

"You still haven't gotten that reply from the park yet?" Amy shook her head. "I'm starting to think that I'm not going to get the job at all."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that you will get the job," Cream reassured. Amy muttered a thanks and Cream finished taking out her books. "See you after class?" she asked closing her locker.

Amy nodded her head and said, "Definitely." Amy then headed to her class only to find that luck wasn't on her side. Not only had she walked into class late, but everyone was sitting and the only seat left was beside Sonic.

"Miss Rose. How nice of you to join us today. Please take your seat and make sure that this never happens again," Mr. Allen said to her as she entered the class. Amy walked to her desk after mumbling a "Yes Mr. Allen."

"Okay students," started Mr. Allen, "today I have decided to give you a little quiz. The first seven to finish get no homework." At this, everyone's ears perked up and the noise level became high. However, everyone quieted down when they saw someone's hand shoot up in the air, the person eager to ask a question.

"Yes Brianna?" Mr. Allen addressed her. Brianna lowered her hand as she asked her question.

"Um, sir," she began. "Why is it the first seven people? Why not the first five or ten people?" Mr. Allen just looked at her, wondering why of all questions, that she chose to ask that one.

"Because, Brianna, I am the teacher and that's the way I want it so if you have a problem with that, too bad," he replied sternly. After that, there were no more questions and Mr. Allen handed out the quizzes. It was the hardest thing for Amy because she felt a pair of emerald green eyes staring at her.

So she finally gave in. She looked at him as he stared at her. "Is there something you want, you know, other than my answers?" she asked him.

Sonic finally snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Oh sorry, no thanks." and turned back to his own paper. Amy smiled; glad that she could finally concentrate on her work. She ended up being the fifth person to hand up their work, Sonic being the fourth. How it happened? She did not know. And funnily enough, Brianna was the eighth person to hand up their paper.

When everyone was finished, Mr. Allen said that they could do anything for the next fifteen minutes. So Amy took that time to start her plan.

When Sonic had heard Mr. Allen's announcement, he had immediately turned to talk to Amy, but she looked like she was rushing as fast as she could to pack up her bag. When she was done, he tried to talk to her again but she just told him, "Not now Sonic, I have to be early for my next class." Sonic was surprised to hear that because normally she would just take her own sweet time getting to her next class. When the bell had rung, Amy darted out of the class, but felt guilty for snapping at Sonic so she went back to the class, where she saw Sonic still packing his things, and yelled, "Bye Sonic!"

Sonic looked up at her, smiled and said, "Ya, see ya Amy!" Amy then left to put phase one of her plan into action.

After packing his things, Sonic went to his locker. When he opened it, a note fell out. He picked it up and read; '_To: Sonic, From: Mystery Girl_,' scribbled in neat handwriting. As soon as Sonic read that, he quickly opened up the folded paper and it said:

'_Hey Sonic, I'm really sorry about what I did at the dance but don't worry. I do intend on telling you who I am but you'll have to figure it out. For each day left in February, not including weekends, there will be a clue. The last clue will be on Monday, March 1__st__. Hope you figure it out. _

_Mystery Girl.' _

Sonic smiled after reading that. That was probably the best news he had heard all day. He just hoped that he would be able to figure out the clues.

"Hey Sonic, what's that?" Sonic jumped and turned around to see none other than Sally Acorn. She was trying to give him a sweet and innocent look but it was too late for him to think otherwise.

"Hey Sal, it's none of your business," he told her. She giggled at the use of her nickname. Sonic just rolled his eyes before he walked away. And, of course, she ran after him.

"Please let me see it," she begged once she caught up to him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your business!" Sonic yelled at her. She then took the note out of his hand, read it while pushing him away whenever he tried to take it away from her.

"Sonic! Please don't look for her. For all we know she could be some geek that has absolutely no life. And besides, your mine," Sally said, giving him a creepy smile at the last part.

"First of all, you don't control my life. Second, I was never with you and would never want to be with you so I'm looking for these clues even if she is a geek with no life," he told the squirrel before running off so she wouldn't catch up with him this time.

What was unknown, however, to the two people having their argument, there was a pink hedgehog listening to almost every word of the argument. Amy was relieved and happy for several reasons. First, she wasn't discovered. Second, Sally was told off! And third, because she had eavesdropped, she was able to hear that Sonic would definitely be following the clues. Amy was laughing so hard as she replayed Sally getting told off over and over again in her mind that she didn't notice the squirrel marching towards her.

"What are you laughing at?" Sally asked Amy angrily. Amy was surprised when she saw Sally standing in front of her but she kept her composure.

"You, of course," Amy exclaimed before laughing again. Sally's face almost turned red with fury.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," she said before holding her hand up and making a fist. Amy shrieked and closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see it coming. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes because she didn't feel the impact. She then realized why she hadn't felt it. Holding Sally's fist, stopping it from making contact with my face, was the same sapphire hedgehog who turned her down.

"Just because you're mad at me doesn't mean you should go around hurting my friends," he said to her, pushing her fist back so she fell down. Sally stared up at him with disbelief, tears forming in her eyes. She then glared at Amy before running off in the other direction.

"Thanks Sonic," Amy told him. Sonic turned away from the spot where Sally had been before smiling at her. Amy couldn't help but notice that he smiled at her more often than he used to.

"No problem. Why was Sally about to punch you?" Sonic asked curiously.

'Busted,' Amy thought.

"Um, I was kind of eavesdropping," she started. "And she saw me laughing so she instantly took it as an insult, not that it wasn't, and told me that she would give me something to laugh about."

Sonic chuckled a little and said, "Well at least we know not to upset her anymore." Amy smiled as he looked at her and continued. "And it's good to know that you're okay."

"Well, I wouldn't have been okay if you hadn't been there," Amy told him.

Sonic just shook his head and said, "I told you that it was no problem." But Amy protested saying 'But' before Sonic silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. Sonic then remembered something. "Didn't you say that you were in a hurry to get to your next class?"

Amy gasped and said, "You're right, wouldn't want to be late for class," and headed to her last class, Chemistry.

_**X X X**_

After class, Amy had suddenly remembered something so she headed off to go find Sonic before he had left. It didn't take long for her to find him because he was just outside the school's front door talking to some guys about who knows what. When she had gotten his attention, he shooed his friends away before turning to her.

"Um Sonic?" she started.

"Yeah Ames?"

"Can you drive me home again?" she asked him sounding almost desperate.

"Sure. Let me guess, your car is still at the mechanic?"

Amy laughed and said, "Yeah. You know, that was a pretty wild guess." Sonic just shrugged and laughed with her. Amy remembered how she had planned to beg if he said no but she was glad that she had been saved from embarrassment.

"So, how did you get to school?" he asked. "Vanilla dropped me off and she would have taken me home but Cream has piano lessons." He nodded in understanding. Amy followed Sonic to his car and got in on the passenger side while he got in on the driver's side. Amy was disappointed when she found that the ride was almost as silent as the day before so this time, she decided to speak up.

"So, while I was eavesdropping, I heard something about clues. Am I right?" the pink hedgehog asked. Sonic didn't take his eyes off the road and his grip tightened then released on the steering wheel as he reminded himself that Amy wasn't Sally so instead of discouraging him, she would tell him to go for it.

"Yeah, the mystery dancer told me that she was going to leave clues so that I could find out who she is," Sonic explained to her.

"And you're going to follow the clues?" she asked, making sure that she had heard correctly and that she wasn't just dreaming.

"Yes." Amy silently did a little victory dance. Then there was silence for the rest of the ride to her house. Amy said thank you as usual and waved when Sonic backed out of the drive way. And as usual, he gave her that same smile that he always gave her as he left.

_**So that's the second chapter hope you liked it. Please review and get ready for the clues, hints or whatever you call it. Not sure when I will update but it will be during next week. If you have any ideas on what you want the story to be like, you may tell. Anyway, Good day, Good night, eat some pie, until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	3. Note 2, Clue 1

_**Revised**_

_**Hey guys. This is the third chapter as you all should know and it is the start of the clues. Thanks to all my reviewers and remember I am open to ideas. I'm just trying to please you, wouldn't want you to end up hating the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends. Sega and Sonic Team own them. I own the idea.**_

_**Chapter 3: Note 2, Clue 1**_

**Tuesday, February 16****th**

Waking up with the morning sun shining in your face isn't the most fun way to wake up. Sonic groaned as he got out of bed, wishing that he had gotten some more sleep. After going through his morning routine of stretching, jumping jacks and a quick run around the house to wake himself up, he checked the time. Taking a look at the digital clock beside his bed, he saw 8:17am. It was only then that Sonic realized how late he was. School starts at 8:30 so he only had 13 minutes to get ready and be at school. For a moment he had wondered why his mother hadn't waked him up when he remembered how she had to be working double shifts like his father.

Sonic ran into the shower and came out 5 minutes later with a towel drying his quills. Then he threw the towel on his bed thinking that he could pick it up later and just went into his closet and threw on the first clothes that his hand had touched; a green shirt and dark jeans. He already had his trademark shoes ready for him so he just put them on, picked up his things, grabbed an apple and he was on his way out the door.

Sonic was amazed at his speed in getting ready because normally he would have taken 30 minutes the most. Sadly, though, all good things must come to an end because while running to his car, he tripped and rolled over into the street. He quickly got up from out of the road and tried to find what he had tripped over. It was easy to find and he was surprised that he had missed it. It was a heart, like one of the ones people would give other people with chocolates in. It had two notes attached to it. The first one said: 'Clue #1,' but right after reading that, Sonic just grabbed the heart and headed to his car.

As usual he dumped all of his things on the passenger's side of the car. Before he started the car though, he checked the time to see how much he had left off it. 8:26am was what the clock said, meaning that he had 4 minutes left to get to school. He had seriously considered running to school with his things but decided against it. Sonic started the car and quickly drove off to school.

When he reached to school, he checked the time and saw that he had one minute left before being declared late. He parked his car as close to the school as possible and regretted it when he realized that he had an empty space beside his car and that Sally was trying to park there. Luckily, right before Sally could park, an old, white Toyota Corolla turned into the space. This caused Sally to fume with anger. And out of the old car came one of his friends, Amy.

"You know what I don't get?" she asked Sonic as soon as she stepped out.

"What?" he asked, truly curious of what she had to say. She smiled.

"Why can't Sally get that you don't like her?"

Sonic just shrugged and said, "How are you able drive when you're only fifteen?" Amy laughed and told him that she "has her ways". Sonic then looked her over. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with black skinny jeans and converse. She also had her shoulder length hair out and held back by a headband that went with her top.

Amy put her hands on her hips and chuckled seeing him staring her. "You checking me out, _blue boy_?" she asked, putting stress on one of his many nicknames. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and decided to look around for something that could change the topic.

"I can see your car's fixed," he stated before adding, "again." Amy looked at it as well and sighed.

"Yeah, again." Sonic saw her sad look.

"Why don't you just get rid of it if it has so many problems?" he asked. She shook her head rapidly.

"My parents left it to me; there is no way I'm giving it up," Amy told him.

She sighed again. "We better get to class, don't want to be late now do we?" she stated still looking sadly at her car. He looked towards the building that they called school and came up with an idea.

"Race you inside, you get a ten second head start," he told her. Amy smirked at him.

"Please, I only need five," she told him before running off. Sonic shook his head and laughed before speeding off after her.

_**X X X**_

The two hedgehogs both had gym for first period that day. Amy chuckled to herself, thinking about how students in that class had to get all hot and sweaty before going to their next class. She and Sonic decided to have another race, but to the gym this time, making them sweatier than they needed to be. Surprisingly enough, Amy had won that race, even though Sonic didn't give her a head start for that one.

When she arrived, Amy leaned on the closest wall to her and waited for Sonic to catch up. Eventually, she saw him jogging into the gym and she raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you let me win _blue boy_?" Sonic groaned ignoring her question.

"What happened to Sonikku? I mean Rouge already calls me that but do you have to?" Amy shrugged.

"I don't have to but I like that nickname." She told him. They were startled out of their conversation by a booming voice.

"Now if you two are done, GO GET CHANGED!" the coach yelled at them. They jumped to go get changed while yelling, "Yes sir!"

After getting changed, coach gave them some stretches and laps to do but after a while, Amy didn't see Sonic. Scanning the gym, she found him under the stands pulling a heart out of his bag and showing her other best friend, Blaze the Cat. Even though she and Blaze were nowhere near as close as Amy was to Cream they were still pretty close. Amy shook her head smiling, she was glad that he received the clue. Yet before he could figure it out, coach stormed over finding both of them and gave them more laps. Sonic did not go near his bag for the rest of class.

_**X X X**_

Sonic stared at the clue in his hands. He was in English. Mr. Johnson, the teacher, did the same thing that he does almost every class; tell his class what to read or do for homework then sleeps with his head on his desk. This time, all they had to do was read some pages from a literature book which meant that he had time to look at the clue. So while everyone else got to pull pranks on their sleeping teacher, text or leave Sonic had to figure out the first piece of his puzzle. He pulled the heart out of his bag and read the second note. It said:

_'I've always wanted to be ...'_

He knew that there had to be something else to it. Yet, since he couldn't find anything else, all he could do was trace the jagged line running down the centre of the heart with his finger. And for the second time that day, Sonic was startled out of his thoughts by another voice.

"Hey Sonic, what's that?" he jumped in his seat at the sound of his name. Sonic turned around in his chair to see a laughing Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" he said coolly. This made Rouge laugh even more.

"Nothing much, blue boy." Sonic groaned hearing the nickname again.

"You know, now you've got Amy calling me that," he told her. Rouge only smiled.

"So, I am rubbing off on her."

"That's not a good thing," he told her. Rouge glared at him before continuing their conversation.

"Anyways, what's that?" she asked pointing to the heart. Sonic looked down at it before replying.

"It's one of many clues that will lead me to the identity of this girl I danced with at the dance." Rouge then looked like she was in deep thought before speaking.

"Cool. What song did you two dance to?" He told her that it was my love and she chuckled a bit. "Funny song to dance to on Valentine's Day." Sonic had just realised how ironic it was.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed with her.

"Well, I saw you two and you guys were pretty good. Shadow and I did a little dancing before you guys," Rouge told him.

"Oh yeah I saw you guys too," Sonic told her before realizing something.

"Wait, Shadow can dance?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you saw him yourself," she answered before continuing. "So, can I see the clue?" Sonic nodded his head and passed the clue, hoping desperately that she could figure out the clue. She eyed it carefully and then she sighed and handed it back to him.

"Sorry, I can't seem to figure it out what it means," Rouge told him.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her just as the bell rang. He quickly started to pack up his stuff hoping that when he showed Tails the clue that he would be able to figure it out. He picked up his bag and yelled, "Bye Rouge!" as he walked out of the door.

"Bye blue boy!" she yelled from inside the classroom. Sonic groaned and he could hear Rouge's laughter as he walked to his locker and put his books inside. Right as he closed it, the annoying squirrel pushed herself between him and his locker.

"Hey Sonic," she said to him while flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes.

"Hi Sally. Bye Sally," Sonic said in a polite way while turning to walk away from her. Then, she pulled him back. He groaned, wishing that he had run away like last time.

"Yes Sally?" he asked, still trying to sound polite through gritted teeth. She shook her head as if what she wanted was obvious.

"You are going to eat lunch with me," she told him.

"No thanks," he quickly replied. Sally growled.

"That was not a question." Sonic just smirked.

"I know, you're just lucky you got an answer." He told her. This made her frown further so she tried making a puppy dog face.

"Come on, don't you want to spend some time with your girlfriend?"

"You're not his girlfriend," a familiar voice from behind him said. Sonic turned around to greet the new voice.

"Hey Tikal," he said.

"Hey Sonic. Now, bye-bye girly. I got some business to deal with," she then said talking to Sally. Sally let out a deafening scream before storming away.

"Thanks," Sonic told her while checking his ears to make sure that he could still hear properly.

"Don't worry about it. My brother's looking for you, he said something about 'football'," she told him while checking her own ears.

"Okay, tell Knuckles that I'll see him at lunch," he said to her.

"Sure," she replied. "Can you hear me properly?" Sonic checked his ears once more.

"Yep, you?" he asked. Tikal nodded her head and told him that she would see him later before leaving. He then headed to the cafeteria, ready to hear whatever rants about football Knuckles had prepared for him.

_**X X X**_

Amy smiled as she walked with Shadow. "You know that you practically saved me back there, even if you didn't mean to," she told him.

"Hey, it was just me being clumsy," he replied. Amy rolled her eyes at that.

"Oh yeah, then why did I see you rock your stool so hard as soon as you saw that I didn't know what the question was?" Shadow sighed and muttered something about being caught.

"Yeah, but, you fell over in your stool and saved me from getting a detention," she continued. Shadow just laughed.

"Okay then, you're welcome. Although I have some bad and good news for you," he told her. Amy groaned.

"Tell me the bad news first," she told him. Shadow sighed.

"You're failing biology." Amy's eyes opened wide.

"What!" Shadow immediately tried to calm her down before continuing.

"Wait, you didn't let me get to the good news. You've got the most awesome guy for a tutor." She raised an eyebrow.

"Silver?" Shadow glared at her and she laughed and hugged him saying thanks while he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Right, I forgot you don't usually hug people," she told him and he reassured her by saying it was okay. "So, when do we start?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Whenever you feel like it. Just give me a call when you are ready." She nodded.

"I will."

Just then, Amy saw Sonic walk towards the cafeteria. She also received a text from Cream that very same moment.

"Who texted you?" Shadow asked. Amy only took her eyes away from her phone for a moment to reply.

"Cream." Shadow chuckled.

"Best friends who see each other almost every day, have almost every single class together and have lockers right next to each other can't go five minutes without texting each other," he stated. Amy just playfully punched his arm and told him to 'hush up' before reading the text. It said:

'_follow Sonic 2 lunch and check on the clue'_

_'No,'_ she texted back to her. _'He might suspect it's me.'_ Then a thought occurred to her. _'how do u know that Sonic's going to lunch now?'_ She texted.

Cream did not reply on the subject but instead texted back, _'I'm sorry_.' Amy was just about to ask her what she was talking about when a yell came from down the hall. Suddenly, Blaze came running down the hall, flames trailing behind her and she came to a stop right in front of the pink hedgehog. She then said four words.

"I know it's you."

At first, Amy did not know what this meant until she said four more words.

"You danced with Sonic."

Amy's eyes opened wide. She knew. She knew her secret. That was probably what Cream was talking about when she had said she was sorry. She was sorry for letting Blaze find out. Before Amy could begg Blaze to keep it a secret, Blaze was already running to the cafeteria, yelling Sonic's name, trying to gain his attention.

_**X X X**_

Sonic had just finished receiving his lecture from Knuckles about going to training regularly and eating healthily for the upcoming match when Tails had called for him to take his seat as usual. After stuffing down two chilidogs, he pulled the clue out of his bag and showed it to Tails.

"So, do you think that you could figure it out?" He asked the two-tailed fox. But before Tails could analyse the clue, Blaze ran in the cafeteria and headed straight for Sonic, Amy hot on her trail. Apparently, her races with him had actually paid off because she was very close behind her when Blaze had stopped right in front of him, out of breath.

"BLAZE! PLEASE, BLAZE! COME BACK!" Amy yelled running after her. Blaze had just regained her breath when Amy knocked her to the ground, unaware of anything else that she had knocked over. Amy eventually managed to pin Blaze down and soon after, Blaze stopped struggling so she took it as her chance to explain.

'Blaze," she started making sure that nobody else could hear her. "I ran away because I was too shy to face Sonic and that's why I started the clues. But my plan won't work if you tell him it was me. Please, keep it a secret." Soon after, Blaze nodded making Amy smile. "And I will explain more to you later," and once again, Blaze nodded. She got off her and helped her get up. Blaze also added to the fact that she would keep the clues a secret that she would help out in any way that she could, making Amy smile wider.

Their attention was soon taken by Sonic and Tails hovering over the broken heart that was the first clue. Both girls walked closer to the scene and exchanged looks when they saw Sonic pick up the clue. Amy didn't have to go any closer to find out what he was seeing. She didn't even need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking as he stared at the broken clue in his hands. It was clear. For, keeping the two halves of the heart from being completely separated was a piece of paper with her hand writing on it that said:

_'...together.'_

_**That's the third chapter. First clue down and another person is in on the secret. Hope you liked it. Next week is when the next chapter will be out. Please review. Anyway, Good day, Good night, eat some pie, until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	4. Note 3, Clue 2

_**Revised**_

_**Hello, I'm back with the fourth chapter. Anyone with ideas, you may state. Time for clue # 2. Thank you to all reviewers. Here's the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea but I do not own Sonic and friends. Sega and Sonic Team own them.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 4- Note 3, Clue 2.**_

**Wednesday, February 17****th**

The hallways of Station Square High were strangely very cherry as Amy Rose skipped down the halls. There were only two things that could make her that happy. We know that it can't be one of them as that would be boring so it has to be the other. Yes, she got it. With a bright smile on her face, she skipped down the hallways of the school, in her grey V-neck shirt, white mini skirt and black boots looking for her two best friends. She also wore her hair in a side pony-tail. She only stopped when, suddenly, someone bumped her with their shoulder.

"What are you so happy about?" the person asked her. Amy inwardly groaned when she looked at the person in front of her before going back to her cherry self. No one, not even Sally should ruin her day. Keeping her cherry demeanour, she decided to annoy the chipmunk.

"Oh my god!" Amy exclaimed. "Sally, you just discovered a new emotion!" She was not disappointed when she saw the slut fuming right before her eyes. Was it possible for her to be even happier today? She was about to find out.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sally started sarcastically before questioning her again. "Now, why are you so happy?" Amy looked over Sally's should and saw both of her best friend's standing by her and Cream's lockers.

"None of your business. And by the way I suggest wearing longer pants 'cause no one wants to see your scrawny legs," She said making up her face in disgust. Sally gasped and started looking over her legs. Amy smirked and chuckled before walking over to Cream and Blaze.

"Hey guys," she said when she reached them. They both turned to her and said hi. Then Amy held up the envelope that she was holding in front of their faces.

"Guess what this is," she said to them. Cream gasped and started jumping up and down in happiness while Blaze just had a confused look. It was Cream who spoke next.

"Oh Amy, that's great!" she exclaimed and Blaze shifted her confused look to Cream.

"I still don't know what's going on!" she yelled and you could see the smoke rising as her hands balled into fists beginning to ignite. Blaze hated to be the last one to know something, so Amy thought that it was smart to tell her as soon as possible so that she wouldn't blow up.

"You know the Chao Park across the street from Cream's house?" Amy began. Blaze had a feeling where this was going.

"You mean the one where Cream got Cheese from?"

"Yes." Amy then continued with excitement. "Well, I applied for a job there and after a long time of waiting, I finally got the letter from the owner today saying that he's giving me a job there." Blaze smiled, happy for not only Amy but that she finally knew what was going on.

"That's great Amy," She said to her. Amy didn't have to explain anymore because Blaze already knew the reason the job was so important.

"When do you start?" both Blaze and Cream asked at the same time. Amy raised an eyebrow at both of them before answering.

"Next week Monday." Soon after, the bell rang so the girls split up Blaze going to her next class, Biology, and Cream and Amy headed off to their next class, Spanish.

When they entered the class, it was not a surprise to find Ms. Robinson at her desk and barely any other students there as she always came early.

"Buenos días, los estudiantes," she started when the majority of the class was there. "Today we're going to pair-up and have a Spanish conversation. If I hear one English word then you are out. The remaining pair will get a prize." This was one of the class' favourite activities because, even if there weren't a prize for the last pair, it was fun to listen and watch other pairs struggle and fail to speak Spanish. Amy, of course, paired up with Cream.

In the end, surprisingly, the two girls won. It wasn't that Amy was bad at Spanish, she just wasn't the best. But, then again, Cream could be considered as one of the best because she can speak Spanish fluently as her mom listens to Spanish news all the time. Why? Only Vanilla the Rabbit knew. The "prize" was just some pens and pencils. Amy and Cream split the prize and Amy headed off to her next class, Art. Amy's Mr. Adams' favourite student so she thought time would slip by easily. When she entered the classroom, she saw an unoccupied easel between Sonic and Blaze, so she took it.

Amy was just wondering what they were going to do in class when she got a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Blaze. "Have you come up with an idea of what the next clue is?" she asked in a hushed voice. Honestly, Amy knew what the second clue would be, she just forgot all about it until Blaze mentioned it.

"Yeah," she replied in the same hushed voice. "I just don't know how to get it to him." Blaze suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face but before she could say anything Mr. Adams came into the classroom.

"Okay class, you are going to paint a painting of anything in the world. When I come back, I will grade your work," Mr. Adams told the class before leaving.

'So that's what we're doing today,' Amy thought. She took out her paintbrushes and paints and decided to paint a picture of a chao to celebrate her new job. She had just started when Sonic started to talk to her.

"So Amy, what are you painting?" he asked as Amy mixed some blue with white to make it lighter.

"A chao," she replied. "What are you painting?" She saw him dip his paintbrush in some red paint and paint some curvy lines on the canvas.

"I really don't know yet. I'm just throwing some colours together and seeing how it will turn out," the sapphire speedster told her. Amy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Good luck with that," she said to him. She had finally mixed the right colour of blue so she could paint when he continued.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe it will turn out good," flashing his paintbrush, which just happened to have some red paint on it, towards her. The red paint was flicked into her newly mixed paint, ruining it. Instead of shouting at him, she smiled slyly.

"You're gonna regret that." She told him. Then she dipped her brush in the same ruined paint and flung it towards him and for once, Sonic just wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It splattered all over his face. But he stayed cool, as always, and smirked before flinging some yellow paint at her. Amy ducked and, unfortunately, the paint hit Blaze on her shoulder.

Before they knew it, a student had yelled, "Paint Fight!" and all the other students had joined in on the fight. Amy immediately ducked down to take cover with Blaze but even that couldn't stop her from getting covered head to toe in various coloured paints. Sonic, on the other hand, was up flinging paints around at other students. Amy could only stare in disbelief and laugh as she saw him having fun. However, all the fun stopped when Mr. Adams walked into the room to be greeted by green paint hitting him straight in the face.

"Who started this?" he asked scanning the room. All the students froze in their positions and pointed to Sonic and Amy, including Blaze. Amy stood up slowly and gave Blaze a glare while Mr. Adams gave them a stern look.

"Oh look, it's a masterpiece," was all Amy could come up with to ease the tension while laughing nervously.

"Um Ames, I don't think he liked the painting," Sonic whispered to her. If you looks could kill Mr. Adams could have murdered about twenty people in that second. Steam could be seen coming out of his ears while he glared at his former favourite student and her friend.

"Okay everyone go clean yourselves up but you two," Mr. Adams said pointing towards the trouble makers. "I need to have a talk with you." Everyone else evacuated the room, Blaze being the last to leave giving Amy an apologetic look. Mr. Adams shook his head before starting his lecture. Amy felt really bad about it and so she knew she deserved it when he said that they had to clean up the room after school with Sonic. She was just about to agree with him when she remembered.

"But, Mr. Adams, I have cheerleading," she said to him.

"And I have football," Sonic stated after her.

"I don't care. You two messed up my classroom so you are going to clean it up. I especially didn't expect this from you, Ms. Rose, so you are going to face the consequences. Now, clean yourselves up then come back after school," Mr. Adams said before shooing them out of the classroom. Amy headed to the ladies' locker room to find Blaze waiting on her. At first, she ignored Blaze and went to shower off all the paint but when she was done and had changed into a red hoodie, some jeans and a pair of flip-flops, Blaze pounced on her and showered her in apologies and hugs. It took her sometime to get Blaze off her but when she did, Amy put her quills into a regular messy ponytail.

"I forgive you, okay!" Amy blurted out making Blaze shut up instantly. Blaze breathed a 'thank you' and Amy shook her head. Blaze then realized something.

"You do realize that we missed over half of lunch?" she told the pink hedgehog. Amy gasped, grabbed her bag, Blaze following close behind her, and ran outside so fast that she didn't even realize that there was a person waiting for her by the locker room door.

"Amy," the person breathed. She literally jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Sonic standing by the door. Amy was shocked to see him and so she looked at Blaze for a second before turning back to him.

Sonic scratched his head before saying, "Sorry about the paint war and getting us in trouble." Amy couldn't believe that he waited there just to apologize.

"No need to apologize," she reassured him. "It was fun, but, I'm pretty sure that some people will ask if I dyed my quills." He then let out a relieved breath.

"Good. Well, I got to get to lunch. See you later." All Amy could do was wave. Suddenly, she felt the need to ask him a question.

"Sonic!" she called after him and he turned around. She felt her cheeks heat up and she knew she was blushing. "Did you wait out there all that time just to apologize?" Sonic suddenly found the floor interesting and he nodded and muttered a 'yeah'. Amy's face grew redder. The awkwardness was broken when Amy said thanks. Sonic nodded his head again and headed to the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of his lunch. It did not help her face get any less red when Blaze nudged Amy in the shoulder and gave her a knowing smile.

_**X X X**_

Amy was panicking. School was done and she still hadn't given Sonic the clue. She had the note in her pocket but the opportunity to give him the clue still hadn't presented itself. She knew that she couldn't give it to him while they were cleaning the art room because they would probably be the only ones in the room and so he would suspect her. Amy blushed at the thought of being alone in a room with him all afternoon. She was scanning the hallways for him when she was frightened.

"So, how bad was the punishment from Mr. Adams?"For the second time that day, she jumped out of her skin. Amy turned around and saw one of the paint war victims, Silver, laughing his head off, glad that he frightened her. She immediately flicked her wrist and her piko piko hammer appeared in her hand, making Silver shut up. Amy put it away before answering his question.

"Not that bad. It was just to clean up after school, but after that incident, I don't think I'm his favourite student anymore," she replied. Silver laughed and they continued talking while she walked him to the parking lot before he left to head home with one of his friends. Amy was just leaving to go to the art classroom when Blaze came running towards her.

"Amy, can I borrow your phone?" she asked as soon as she reached her.

"Sorry Blaze, but I don't have my phone with me," Amy to the purple cat. Then she got an idea. "Hey Blaze," Amy began. "I got an idea to get the clue to Sonic. You wanna help?" Blaze nodded rapidly. Amy told Blaze her plan and soon after, they were running around trying to find Sonic. When they did, Amy found that Tails was talking to him and he was listening to his iPod. She took this as her chance and casually walked past him slipping the note into his pocket, unknowing to him of course. Now, all she had to do was hope that the note was in the same pocket as his phone.

_**X X X**_

Shoot. He got caught. Tails was talking about machines again so Sonic just listened to his iPod as he normally would but this time Tails caught him and decided to make sure that he listened to every word he said, even if he didn't understand it. He was somehow just beginning to understand what Tails was saying when Blaze came up to him.

"Sonic, can I please borrow your phone?" she asked him.

"Sure. Why?" he asked reaching into his pocket, trying to get a grip on his phone.

"Because I lost my phone so I need to call my mom to come and pick me up," she answered.

"Okay." When he finally got the grip on his phone, he gave it to Blaze and found a piece of paper on the ground. 'It must have fallen out of my pocket,' he thought before bending down to pick up the paper. He unfolded it and read it. It said:

_'Clue # 2: I am closer than you think_.'

After reading this, Sonic got a tap on his shoulder which made him jump. I turned around to see a giggling Amy. He also heard chuckles from a certain two-tailed fox coming from behind him but he decided to ignore it.

"Oh it's just you, hey Amy," Sonic said to her after she finally stopped laughing but Amy still kept a smile on her face. Then she sighed.

"Finally! I'm not the one jumping out of my skin," She said over dramatically. Sonic raised an eyebrow, making her get to her 'point'.

"I just came to tell you that Mr. Adams is ready for us," she told him. "He said something about how the room must be spotless by tomorrow so I suggest we get started." Sonic just nodded his head.

"Here you go Sonic," Blaze said handing his phone back to him. He then left with Amy to clean up the classroom, thinking about the clue, and, as they were climbing the stairs leading into the school, he didn't even notice when Amy turned around and winked at Blaze or when Blaze gave her two thumbs up.

_**X X X**_

That night, after Amy got ready for bed, she just laid down in her bed replaying her afternoon over in her mind. For once, cleaning was fun, at least the way that Sonic decided to do it. Let's just say it involved sponge skates. Amy knew that she had to hang on to the fun and good times she had that day because the next day would be very hard to get through.

**That's the end of the fourth chapter. Please Review. I might get the next chapter out later than usual. I hope you liked the chapter. Always remember, as long as you review, you will get pies. Anyways, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some pie, Until next time,**

**RedShadow29.**

**HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!**


	5. Note 4, Clue 3

_**Revised**_

_**Here's the new chapter 5. After a lot of thinking, I realized that I had to insert this chapter to get this story to be right. Hope you like it. And let's just say that this story is set in 2012. Thanks for all reviews and later on, you'll see the importance of inserting this chapter. Now, time to get this over with.**_

_**Disclaimer: There's stuff I own, and there's stuff I don't own. If you can't sort it out then here it is: I own NOTHING but the idea. **_

_**There's one more thing. This chapter is dedicated to MistyAutumn. Read her stories; they are really good. **_

_**Chapter 5: Note 4, Clue 3**_

**Thursday, February 18****th**

"What is the bone placed on the lateral side of the tibia?"

"Fubia?"

"Fibula."

"Close enough." Shadow sweat dropped. He knew she needed help with the subject but this was ridiculous. "Shouldn't you know these bones already? This is basic biology." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's what it is?" she replied. Shadow shook his head and started packing up his books.

"Maybe, we could work on this after school?" he suggested and Amy nodded.

"Yeah, we could go to my house," she told him. He nodded. Amy muttered a 'thanks' before leaving the cafeteria and deciding to spend the remainder of lunch sorting out her messy locker. She didn't even know why Shadow tried to help her with it. She was unteachable. It wasn't like there was any hope for her after all. So many bad things happen to her. Why was she still alive? She should've died with her parents.

Amy slammed the locker door so hard that all the other lockers beside it shook. 'Wow,' she thought, 'what a change from yesterday.' Strangely, she didn't care until a voice called out to her.

"Hey Amy, what did the lockers do to you?" it said. Amy turned around and let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding when she saw it was Sonic.

"Oh nothing, just keep the big, heavy books I'll need for my next boring class," she replied gloomily. Sonic gave her a look that made her uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Amy?" he asked sounding concerned.

Amy sighed, almost ready give in and tell him all her problems but instead she just replied,

"Yeah, great, got to go now." Before she even made two steps, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" Amy closed her eyes, reopened them and turned to him.

"Yes?" she hissed. Sonic didn't seem fazed by this and so he just continued.

"You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

'I can't,' she thought but instead she said, "I know," before forcing her wrist out of his hand and heading to her next class.

_**X X X**_

The day only got worse as it went on. History was hell for Amy. She had arrived to her class just before the rest of the class came in and so she took her regular seat. What made it hell was when instead of Cream sitting beside her, Blaze sitting behind her and Tikal sitting on the other side of her, she was surrounded by Sally's 'friends' and had Sally sitting behind her, forcing her friends to take other seats. Amy tried to ignore her while Mrs. Lawrence taught but it was hard to ignore Sally when she had her mouth right next to her ear, whispering taunts.

"I know what today is and I know what you're thinking," she said, "and I agree with you." Sally made her voice a bit louder with every word she said, yet still managing to keep it a soft whisper. "I know how it happened, so tragic I might add, but you're so lucky," she teased, "I would kill to have what you got. No rules. No punishment. Everything would be perfect." Amy noticed Sally's 'friends' chuckling as Sally taunted her, probably at the look on her face. And Sally continued.

"If it had happened to me, I would be rejoicing. But like I said, I agree with you. You should've-." Sally was cut off by a punch to the jaw.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Amy screamed.

"Miss Rose!" Mrs. Lawrence called when she took in the scene of Amy standing up and screaming at Sally while Sally rubbed her jaw. Most, if not all, of the class was looking at them now, Amy's friends giving her sympathetic looks. But Amy didn't care. She just stormed out of the classroom and sat with her back pressed against the wall by the door with her arms folded.

Shortly after, she saw Sally walk out of the classroom with one of the other students, walking in the direction of the nurse. Amy swore she saw Sally turn and smirk at her but once again, Amy didn't care. It had felt good to punch her but it was taking all she could do not to cry as she thought about Sally's taunts.

Right after Sally disappeared down the hallway Mrs. Lawrence came out of the classroom and saw Amy on the floor. She stooped so that her face was at level with Amy's. Then she began to speak in a soft calming tone.

"I know you and Sally don't have the best relationship but I also know that it must take a lot for you to lash out like that. So Amy, would you like to tell me what happened?" Amy slowly shook her head. Mrs. Lawrence frowned at this but decided that she should let Amy cool down.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked. Amy nodded. Mrs. Lawrence sighed and stood up. "I'm going to let you off with a warning, if this happens again then you will be punished. When you feel calm enough you may come back inside," she told her. Amy nodded once again, focusing on the floor. She only lifted her gaze from the floor when Mrs. Lawrence made her last attempt.

"If you need to talk to anyone about anything, just remember that you have friends that will be there for you," the teacher told her student. And finally Amy spoke.

"Believe me, I know."

_**X X X**_

It was the last class of the day, Spanish. Ms. Robinson wasn't at school and they hadn't gotten a substitute so they were free to do whatever they want for the session. While the rest of the class talked, texted, left or did anything else, Amy didn't do anything but doodle in her book. She didn't want to have anything to do with the rest of the class, which is why she jumped at the chance to leave when Cream asked her to follow her to the bathroom.

When the two girls arrived in the bathroom, Cream went into one of the stalls and Amy stood with her arms folded waiting on her friend. At first she was just looking at the stall Cream was in but somehow, she found herself looking at the mirror. She'd never realized it before but she really looked like her mother. Suddenly, Amy wasn't looking at herself in the mirror. Instead, she saw her mother.

Amy gasped and sunk to the ground, holding her knees to her chest. Even then she didn't cry, she was just spaced out. She didn't even notice when the toilet flushed or when Cream came out. Cream, immediately seeing the state her best friend was in, rushed to her side and hugged her immediately. It was obvious she knew what day it was too. Maybe her mom told her. Or she was just really smart.

"I know it's a bad day and if you don't want to talk then that's fine with me but you're beating yourself up," Cream told Amy. Amy decided to hug her back and after a few minutes, they were back on their feet.

"Are you okay?" Cream asked, truly concerned for her friend. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Cream sighed.

"If you feel like talking, you know you can talk to me."

And yet Amy didn't tell her what she was feeling or how it happened even though she knew it would help her. Instead she just said,

"Don't worry, I know." And they left the bathroom.

_**X X X**_

School was over and Amy was just waiting on Shadow to come out so that they could head to her house to study. She was going with him because her car wouldn't start that morning. So she went with Cream and her mom, Vanilla, as usual.

Most of her friends had witnessed at least one of her meltdowns that day so they decided to wait for Shadow with her in the parking lot to try and prevent her from having another one. Most of her friends being Cream, Blaze, Tikal, Rouge, Silver, Tails, Knuckles and Sonic. The conversation was always changing from one topic to another but Amy didn't pay attention to a single word. She just wanted to find Shadow and get home. But did that happen? No.

The topic of the conversation had changed again. Now, they were talking about Cream's piano recital on Sunday.

"My mom finally got me a piano so now I can practise at home instead of only at my lessons," Cream told the group. "My mom always tells me that I don't need the practice but I don't believe her even though she says I'm perfect on piano."

"Cream, can we come to the recital?" Tikal asks. Cream nodded her head excitedly.

"Of course you can come," she told Tikal. "Why wouldn't I want my friends to come? And my mom would be happy to have you come." Amy didn't know what exactly was making her mad about this conversation. Maybe she was jealous of Cream for having a supportive mother or jealous of how Cream's mom knew all of her friends really well. Either way, she was fuming, she knew that she was having another meltdown and poor Cream had to be the target of her anger.

"I'm only doing three songs though and my-."

"WE GET IT ALRIGHT! NOBODY CARES, CREAM!" Amy yelled before running away. Apparently, her friends had failed at keeping her calm. Amy didn't know where she ran but she just wanted to be as far away as possible from her friends. Eventually, she stopped running and just sat down on a step by one of the many doors leading outside of the school, staring at the ground. She tried to calm herself down but nothing she did worked, she had reached her boiling point.

That wasn't the only thing that hadn't worked. What she didn't know was that one of her friends had followed her and was watching the scene play out. It wasn't long before her friend decided to reveal himself and sit down beside her. Amy didn't know he followed her, but she didn't even need to look up to know it was Sonic.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Amy groaned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Sonic raised an eyebrow and she got the message. "No, I'm not okay. I am nowhere near okay," Amy told him. Sonic nodded his head, fully understanding what was going on.

"It's easy to tell what day it is with the way you've been acting," he began. "You're not you today. You normally control yourself really well and you don't get physical unless necessary. So, I'm not gonna ask you if you want to tell me how you're feeling like the others. 'Cause I know you're gonna say no. You are gonna tell me how your parents died." Not many people knew the story, even though so many people know the day. Amy doesn't like telling it, so if anyone knew the story, it's most likely that someone else who knew it, like Vanilla, told them.

Amy sighed. She was hoping she wouldn't have to tell the story. There were only two people she told the story to, Vanilla and Blaze. And now Sonic would be the third. So she had no idea how Sally knew what day it was or how it happened. But Amy knew she had to do it so she told him, "I know," before beginning the story.

_**X X X**_

"Ten years ago, when I was only five," she started. "My parents decided to see a movie for their anniversary, so they left me with Vanilla, Cream was about four. Their car wasn't working, for the first time," she added when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "So they took a taxi, watched the movie then took a taxi back. Apparently, on their way back, something had happened and the taxi crashed, instantly killing my dad in the passenger seat while my mother was dying in the backseat.

"I was the one to answer the phone when the hospital called. I told Vanilla and we went to the hospital. We had just arrived when I was told that my mother had died. My parents left everything they owned to me and when the mayor was going to send me to the orphanage, Vanilla offered to take care of me until I was old enough. When I was ten, I told Vanilla that I missed my old house and so she talked to the mayor and I was allowed to live there as long as she checked up on me regularly. When I was fourteen, I was taught to drive and given my driver's license, thanks to Vanilla, of course. And that's pretty much how I got by."

A weight was lifted off of her shoulders when she finished. And, at the same time, the dam that held back her tears finally broke. Tears ran down her face and while being glad that she had finally let it out, Sonic had barely an idea what to do. So he just put a comforting arm around her while she let it out. No words were needed and when she had cried herself out that was when he told her what she was really worried about.

"Cream's not mad at you. She was a little shocked but she's not mad. She knows you. You're like a big sister to her and she knows you didn't mean it," Sonic told her. Amy was so relieved at the news that she hugged him tighter while muttering, "thank you," over and over again. Eventually, they got up and started heading back to their friends. It turned out that Amy hadn't run very far away from them but that wasn't the surprise.

What was the surprise was when they came back and saw their friends surrounding a sign that said, '_Clue #3_,' at the top and in the middle it said,

'_I may be a girl, but I'm pretty strong_.'

Amy stared at it in disbelief. She knew who made it already and so she went towards them and hugged them. Both of them hugged her back immediately. Blaze and Cream were smiling while Amy's mouth was wide open.

"Why?" she asked them. Cream couldn't stop smiling long enough to answer so Blaze did.

"You were so out of it today so we figured that you might have forgotten about doing the clue so we did it," she told the pink hedgehog.

"I did forget about the clue, so, thanks," Amy replied before turning to Cream. "Cream, I'm so sorry about yelling at you." Cream just shrugged.

"No worries. Like I said, today was a bad day for you and I could never hold it against you." Amy turned around and saw Sonic looking at the clue. She smiled at that.

"You're right. Today was a bad day for me but it can only get better," Amy told her friends. Coincidentally, that's when Shadow walked out of the building.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," he told her when he reached her. Amy nodded her head and they headed over to his motorcycle. He got on and Amy got on behind him.

"Just so you know, riding this thing might make you feel sick," Shadow warned her. Amy gave him a half-smile.

"I think I can handle it," she told him. Suddenly, an idea came in Amy's head.

"Hey Shadow," she said to gain his attention.

"Yeah, Amy?"

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked, nervously praying he would say yes.

"Sure, what do you need?" Shadow asked, hoping it would be something simple.

"I don't want to head straight to my house." Now, Shadow was just confused. How big is this favour?

"Okay? Where do you want to go?"

_**X X X**_

Amy slowly walked up to the grave in front of her and simply stared at it. It said:

'_Mark Rose: June 11__th__ 1972- February 18__th__ 2002_.'

'_Emily Rose: December 21__st__ 1973- February 18__th__ 2002.'_

She smiled sadly at the grave before stepping forward and placing a rose on the ground just before it. Then she stepped back. One last tear escaped her when she put her hand to her lips and blew a kiss to the grave.

"I love you mommy and daddy," she whispered before turning back to Shadow so that they could leave and go to her house.

"You okay, Rose?" Shadow asked when he saw the stray tear. Amy wiped it from her face before saying,

"Yeah, I'm more than okay."

_**That's the chapter. I hope you liked it. I personally think that it's sweet and I hope you do too. Please review. Sorry for the long wait once again but I tried to finish the chapters as fast as I can. Anyways, Good day, Good night, Eat some pie, Until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29. **_


	6. Note 5, Clue 4

_**Revised**_

_**Hey guys. I am very sorry about me not update as quick as normal. I was on vacation but this time there will be faster updates so don't worry. Anyways, here's chapter six. Enjoy it and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friend because Sega and Sonic Team own them. I only own the idea. On with the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 6: Note 5, Clue 4**_

**Friday, February 19th**

Her day had gone on much better than how it started. After confessing to Sonic, Amy felt much better and she was glad that Shadow had taken her to her parents' grave. And, surprisingly, for her first time on a motorcycle, she didn't feel sick. She loved it. It was fun, thrilling and exciting. And that's what she told Shadow. He said that he would keep that in mind the next time he gives her a ride. Amy felt so great after the events at school that she actually listened and tried to understand Shadow and his biology. With their two hour tutoring session, she now knew most of the bones in the body and where they were.

Ever since he heard her confession, Sonic had been checking up on her; even when he didn't have the same class as her. While Amy's teachers were mad about their class being interrupted at least twice by the same person asking for the same thing Amy found it cute how he cared about her enough to do that. But, in a way, she found it annoying as well. So to keep him from coming to her last class, she did a little something to distract him.

_**X X X**_

"What the hell!"The class turned to look at the owner of the voice. Sonic gave them and apologetic smile and they turned back to what they were doing. Sonic sighed, relieved that no one bothered him about it. 'How the hell did the mystery girl get inside my bag?' he thought. Inside his bag there was a pom-pom with a note saying:

'_Clue #4: Give me a C, H, E, E, R. What does that spell?'_

Well at least it wasn't hard to figure out what it means. But he still didn't get one. HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET INTO HIS BAG? He's had his bag with him for the most part of the day. The only time he didn't have it was when he put it into his locker. And how would she know his combination. It was the last class of the day, only five minutes left in it. They were being given their homework for the weekend. And throughout the whole class, Sonic hadn't looked into his bag until it was time to write down the homework. Ignoring the pom-pom, he took out his book and wrote down the homework. Then the bell rang.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, a few stopping to say bye to the teacher. Sonic had only made a few steps out of the building when he was stopped.

"So Sonic, are you coming to my party?" an annoying voice from beside him asked. He identified immediately and wanted to get out of the conversation as quick as possible.

"Um, maybe. When is it?" he said wanting to get Sally off his back.

"Tomorrow," she answered with much excitement. Then a phone rang. "Oh sorry, I have to take this," she told him before answering it. Sonic abandoned her continued to walk out into the parking lot. Everyone around him was talking about Sally's Party. He found Rouge with Shadow and by the looks of it they were flirting. Walking up to them he smiled knowingly.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" Rouge asked, flustered at being interrupted.

"Being annoyed by the school slut, being stalked, so, same old, same old," Sonic told her.

"What did she bug you about this time?" Shadow questioned. Sonic sighed.

"It was about some party she's throwing tomorrow night," he replied. Rouge's eyes lit up at this.

"You should go. Even though she's a slut she throws great parties," She encouraged. Sonic contemplated going. How bad could it be?

"Okay fine I'll go. With that done now I need to do something else," he told them

"What's that?" Shadow and Rouge asked at the same time. Sonic gave them a questioning look.

"You know the clues?" He asked them.

"Yeah," they replied at the same time again before giving annoyed stares at each other. Sonic chuckles at them.

"Well, one of the clues says that she's a cheerleader so I figured I could go watch one of the cheerleading practices to see if I could recognize her," He continued giving them a sly smile at the thought of watching cheerleaders.

"Can I come?" Shadow asked but then quickly added, "Because it's going to be hard to get in there," once he saw Rouge's intense stare. Rouge nodded her head at his reply but still glared at him. Sonic told him fine but as long as they didn't get caught. Rouge released her glare on Shadow for a second.

"You guys better get going then. Lucky for you, cheerleading is today but it starts at four," she said to them. Both boys nod and Shadow notices Rouge's intense stare back on him as he runs off.

_**X X X**_

Sonic and Shadow ran back into the school to find the Gym. They snuck into the room and headed behind the stands but, sadly, before practice even started, they were caught by Sally.

"You know you guys aren't supposed to be here, right?" she said smiling slyly. Sonic and Shadow looked nervously at each other before turning back to Sally. When they looked at her again, her smile had widened and she was staring at Sonic.

"Aw, you broke the rules just to see me," she stated putting emphasis on the 'just'.

"We're not here to see you Sally," Shadow told her angrily. But, after he said that, he instantly regretted it because then Sally started to frown and said the worst thing possible in the situation.

"Oh, you're not? Okay then, Coach!" She yelled. Sonic, worried that she would get them caught decided to shut her up in the best way possible.

"Okay, okay. He was joking. We really are here to see you, the best cheerleader there is," he told her. Sally began to beam and then she went off to talk to her cheerleader 'friends'.

"That was close!" Sonic exclaimed to Shadow.

"No kidding."They waited for about fifteen minutes before cheerleading started. They saw Rouge walk in wearing short and tight yet comfy clothes. She stopped as soon as she came in, looked around and when she spotted them she rolled her eyes and continued walking. It wasn't surprising to see her though. They knew that she was co-captain with Sally being the other co-captain. How she became one, no one knew but her and the coach. They saw a few more familiar faces but Sonic couldn't identify anyone of them as the girl. He could identify one of them to be the most annoying one though.

During the exercises to help them stretch before they practiced any routines, Sally would wink at him every thirty seconds. Sonic and Shadow got through at least half the practice before they noticed somebody familiar that they didn't notice before. Who stood out among the others, but, it wasn't that she was the most impressive, or that she was doing the most work. In fact, the girl wasn't doing anything. She was just sitting on the bench with her arms folded across her chest staring at them with a look asking if they were crazy for being under the stands. It was Amy. Sonic forgot she was a cheerleader too.

She seemed notice that he caught her staring at them because the moment he looked at her, she quickly snapped her head towards the other cheerleaders and blushed. Amy looked towards them again then back at the cheerleaders as if she was making sure nobody was looking at her before running over to the side of the stands they were hiding under.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked once she reached them. Sonic told her about the cheerleading clue and he pleaded with her not to tell anyone that we were there. She seemed to understand and gave into the pleading. "Fine, I won't tell but if you guys get caught my name must not be mentioned," she told them trying to contain her smile.

"Thanks Rose," Shadow thanked her.

"Yeah thanks Ames," Sonic said and she blushed again.

"Why aren't you practicing with them?" Shadow questioned referring to the cheerleaders. Amy brushed the imaginary dirt off her clothes for cheerleading practice before answering.

"While doing cartwheels, Sally kicked Nicole in the face and when Coach saw Nicole's bloody nose she asked if anyone saw who did it, Sally yelled that she knew who did it and blamed it on me so now I have a time out," Amy explained annoyed.

"You know, Sally's really nice," Sonic said sarcastically. Amy giggled and agreed. Then she looked as if in deep thought before asking her next question.

"So, how many clues have you gotten so far?" she asked eagerly.

"Um, only four," Sonic replied. She nodded her head glad he got and still had all four clues. Now she just wondered if he knew what each one meant.

"What are they?"

"Well the first one-," but he couldn't finish because just then a voice was heard, and it was not pleasant.

"Rose!" the voice yelled. Amy recognized it to be her coach's voice and slowly turned around to face her.

"Yes coach?" she said in a small voice. The coach then made a motion with her fingers telling Amy to come to her. Amy reluctantly but slowly got up and headed to the coach. After a while of scolding, Sonic heard the coach tell Amy that she will be dealt with later. Then the coach turned to the guys, or rather it was the guys but Shadow chaos controlled out of there while she was scolding Amy. Sonic knew he would have to get Shadow back for that.

"And you, why are you here?" The coach asked. Before answering, Sonic glanced at Amy to see that her eyes were begging for him to help her. Sonic knew that she would do the same if he was in her position so he gave in.

"I was spying on the cheerleader's and Amy caught me. She was going to tell you that I was here but I begged her not to," he told the coach hoping that she would believe my story and go easier on Amy. And she did.

"If that's so then," she turned to Amy. "You're off the hook Rose," she turned back to him. "And you are to leave here and if I see you snooping around practice again then you'll be suspended." Sonic knew she was serious and he didn't want to risk getting suspended.

"Yes Ma'am," he said to her before turning to leave. But before leaving, Sonic turned to look at Amy and saw she was smiling slightly, obviously glad because of what he did. And like always he sent her the same smile her reserved only for her before leaving.

_**X X X**_

As Sonic sat on the steps at the front of the school, he thought about who could have been the girl. It was about half an hour after he had been caught. It was nearing six so Sonic knew that cheerleading would soon be over. When he came outside, he saw Shadow getting ready to kick off on his motorcycle. Before Sonic could go over to him to get payback, Shadow noticed him, nodded at him the rode off to who knows where. So Sonic decided to wait for Amy to come out by sitting on the steps at the front of the school.

His thoughts were disturbed by the front door of the school opening. Out came Amy. She was still wearing her clothes for cheerleading practice, her bag over one shoulder and her pom-poms in her hand. Sonic stood up and looked at her. She dropped her things and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sonic hesitated but then hugged her back. Amy closed her eyes at his warmth but Sonic didn't know that. He, on the other hand, actually liked her hug. He didn't know what was so different about her hug than anyone else's but he felt something. Then she reopened her eyes and let go.

"Thanks. Coach said that she was thinking about kicking me off the squad because of 'how much trouble I'd caused today'," Amy said holding up her fingers to show Sonic what she meant.

"No problem. I'm just mad because Shadow ditched me before your coach realized he was there," he told her. Amy nodded.

"So you waited out here just to make sure I was okay?" she questioned. Sonic nodded, realizing that he had been making sure she was fine a lot lately. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm not going to break down every five minutes that you're not here. I'm a strong girl. I can handle myself. Yesterday was just overwhelming for me so thanks for checking up on me but could you not do it so often?" She told him. Sonic sighed.

"I guess I was just a bit overprotective," he replied. Amy started to laugh.

"A BIT? Sonic, I think every one of my teachers knows your name now so I think that was 'a bit' of an understatement," she explained. Then both of them began to laugh. When they had calmed down enough, Sonic suddenly remembered something.

"Um Ames, you've heard about Sally's party, right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Who hasn't? I mean the school's slut throwing a party is definitely something people would be talking about," She told him.

"So, are you coming?" Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. Cream's not going because she's not allowed stay out too late so I wasn't planning on going. But if Rouge is going she'll probably drag me along," she stated. Sonic began to chuckle.

"Well, Rouge is the reason I'm going so I'm willing to bet she's going," he told her. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm doomed." Sonic laughed and wished her good luck.

"I'm gonna need it," she told him. "Okay, I gotta get home. You know, home work." Sonic nodded in understanding as she picked up her things before walking off.

"Yeah, me too. See ya later!" he yelled to her. Amy waved to him before finding her car, getting in and driving off. But before she drove off, Sonic noticed something. Why did she only have one pom-pom?

_**That's it for this chapter hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about Sally's Party. Please review. Again, sorry about the delayed update, I'll update faster for the next chapter. Thanks to all the reviews. Anyways, Good day, Good night, Eat some pie, until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	7. The Party, The End?

_**Revised**_

_**Hello peoples, weirdoes and pie eaters. I have the seventh chapter for you and I hope you review it because I worked hard on it (Not that hard but still hard). In this chapter, instead of the clue, there will be the party that was talked about in the previous chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends, Sega and Sonic Team own them. The only thing I own is the idea. Now, on with the story. **_

_**Chapter 7: The Party/ The end?**_

**Saturday, February 20th**

Cream sat there staring at here crying best friend. She wished she had known that going to the party was a bad idea so that she could've warned Amy.

_**X X X**_

(Earlier that day)

"Okay Rouge, should I wear this or this?" Amy asked the older girl while holding up two, different outfits. Rouge gave the outfits a hard look before answering.

"That one," she said while pointing to the one in Amy's left hand. It was a white tank top with black stripes and jeans. Well, it is a Sally Party. Why should she dress up for someone that she hates? Amy had woken up that morning to the sound of pounding on her front door. Dragging herself out of bed, she rushed down the stairs as fast as possible to get the pounding to stop. When she opened the door she was irritated to find out who ruined her morning. It was Rouge.

"What're you doing here?" Amy asked rubbing her eyes and yawning. Rouge rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"We're going shopping, sugar, for the party. Why aren't you dressed?" She asked curiously. Amy didn't even bother to question why she had to be dragged along to go shopping for Rouge. She knew not to. If she did, well, she'd regret it. So Amy just looked inside at the clock. It was 10am.

"Um I just woke up. I normally get up by eight on weekends," she answered her. Rouge nodded in understanding.

"Well, get dressed, we're late!" Rouge said pushing Amy up the stairs and into the bathroom as if she owned the place. She wasn't even invited in! After getting ready, Amy was going to take some money when Rouge told her to put it down.

"Honey, I'm buying. It's the least I can do for waking you up," Rouge explained. Amy blinked twice in surprise but agreed. Then they were out. Amy practically carried everything Rouge bought. And it wasn't even her clothes. Amy wondered if that was how Sonic felt going shopping with her. She giggled as she remembered how he struggled with everything she bought. Amy didn't even ask him to carry the things! When she asked why he wouldn't let her carry anything he said that he wouldn't be a gentleman if he did.

Rouge had looked behind her when she noticed that Amy wasn't beside her anymore. Seeing the pink hedgehog struggle, Rouge offered to buy something for her but Amy refused. She said that she didn't want to feel like she owed her for buying anything. And that she would wear something that she already had to the party. So after the long shopping day it was six. An hour before the party started.

"Now that you finally have an outfit, please put it on so we can go! I'll wait in my car!" Rouge yelled from the middle of the stairs. Amy laughed at how impatient Rouge was when she was the one who had to follow her around all day while she bought out the ENTIRE mall. Though a bit annoyed by Rouge's behaviour, Amy complied with her request and quickly put on the outfit and added a little make up. Then, she headed to the car waiting for her outside. Even though she normally was 'fashionably late', Rouge had apparently made a bet with Shadow that she was able to arrive early to Sally's party. And she was not losing.

Yet Amy was still surprised at the fact that she was still alive with Rouge's fast driving skills. She was even more surprised at how they weren't pulled over by the police for speeding. After Amy calmed down from the panic attack given to her by a certain bat, she looked at the house. Or mansion. It was at least three stories and Amy could only imagine how the inside looked.

"The slut lives here?" Amy asked Rouge, or no one. Somehow, when Amy wasn't looking, Rouge had found Shadow and was asking for her money. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes at the two before continuing on inside. The house looked even bigger on the inside. The lights were dim and the music was blasting. Amy could barely hear herself think. She saw a few familiar faces around but none that she was close to. Scaring her, Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was greeted with the face of the slut of the party.

"It's very rude of you to just walk into a party and not greet the hostess. Anyway, glad you could make it, girly," Sally said over the loud music while giving an evil smile.

'She probably says that to everyone who shows up to her party,' thought Amy. Her nose wrinkled in disgusted at the sight of what Sally was wearing. She had on a short, dark green cocktail dress with fish net stockings. As for the shoes, black, five inch strappy heels, increasing the slut look. Amy could bet that if the slightest wind blew up the dress, Sally's underwear would be on view for everyone to see. Turning back to Sally, Amy smiled slyly.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. Sally scowled. Amy smirked feeling a bit overconfident. 'Just like Sonic,' she thought. Speaking of the blue hero, looking over her shoulder, Amy caught sight him. He was laughing at something Knuckles said. Amy felt her heart beat faster as she watched him. She unknowingly smiled when his eyes had caught her stare. She was just about to go over to him when she faintly heard someone clear their throat.

"Amy?" the person called.

"Huh?" Amy replied shaking out of her phase. She was disappointed to find that when she looked at the person, it was Sally. 'So, you're still here, huh?' Amy thought to herself, annoyed. 'She probably just doesn't want me to talk to Sonic.'

"Do you want a tour 'cause it's your first time here?" Sally asked sounding surprisingly nice. Amy eyed her suspiciously. Well, she must really want her away from Sonic if she's willing to hang out with her. Besides, If Amy hung out with Sally, then that meant that Sally wouldn't be going near Sonic either. So, in a way, Amy would be doing Sonic a favour. Amy inwardly laughed knowing that that wasn't the real reason why she would be hanging out with Sally.

"Sure, I'd like that," Amy hesitantly told her. Hearing that, Sally did that evil smile again. Seeing that, Amy instantly knew that she was going to regret going on this little 'tour'. Automatically, Amy took a step back away from Sally but it was too late. She'd already agreed. Sally then started to drag Amy around the mansion stopping by each room, telling her the name of it and if she was able to go in the room or not. For example:

"Okay Amy, this is the teenage lounge. You're just lucky that I let you come in here."

Drag, drag, drag.

"This is the living room. Do not go in there. Your clumsiness could break something "

Drag, Drag, Drag.

"Over there is the kitchen. You are not allowed to go in there. If you need to anything food related, find someone who is allowed to go in there."

DRAG, DRAG, DRAG!

Believe it or not, there were more disallows than allows. Surprising huh? After Sally was sure that Amy's arm would drop off any second, she gave Amy one last warning.

"And if I find out that you were in one of the rooms you're not supposed to be in, well, it's not gonna be pretty," she threatened. Amy could only nod her head as she was too tired to say anything. When Amy nodded, Sally smiled brightly and strutted off in another direction.

'I bet she feels great knowing that she finally did something to me,' thought Amy. When she finally caught her breath, Amy pushed her way through the crowd trying to remember where the teenage lounge was. Funnily enough, the only thing the 'tour' helped her with was with knowing what rooms were in the house. She knew absolutely nothing about where they were. The only thing she remembered about the location of the teenage lounge's location was that it was on the third floor. 'Oh yeah, I was right about the mansion being three stories high.' When she finally reached the stairs, she was too tired out from Sally's 'tour' and pushing through the crowd that she just sat on the first step, resting.

"Having fun?" a voice said startling Amy. She looked beside her to see that Silver had sat down beside her.

"Well let's see. If being woken up rudely by Rouge to go clothes shopping for her, nearly dying because of her driving, nearly having my arm ripped off from Sally's 'tour'," Amy added the finger quotes to show what she meant. "Then having to climb two sets of stairs just to get to one of the places I'm allowed to go in this house is called fun then I'm having lots." Silver smirked at her sarcasm.

"You've been hanging around Sonic way too much," he commented. Amy raised her eyebrows and playfully slapped Silver's arm.

"I have not!" she protested and Silver laughed. "I haven't even talked to him since I came here. Anyway, where's Blaze?" Amy could see Silver trying to hide his face and she knew he was blushing. It was no secret that they liked each other. Only they themselves couldn't see it.

"Why would I know? Come on, I don't always know where she is." Amy gave him a knowing look.

"Silver."

"Okay, she said that she wasn't coming because she wanted to sleep over Cream's house," he explained. Amy sighed at the response. First Cream, now Blaze. And Tikal said she didn't do parties like Sally's so she's not at the party either. Maybe she should have stayed home like the rest of her friends. Only Rouge came but she was nowhere to be found! Amy felt more alone now than ever.

"Thanks for talking, Silver. I think I'm ready to move now," she told him getting up. Silver nodded his head getting up as well. Amy gave him a quick hug before heading up the stairs to the third floor. When she finally reached the top, she looked around the hallway for a door like the one leading to the teen lounge but there was one problem. They all looked the same! Amy knew that the lounge wasn't close to the stairs so she skipped the first few doors before starting to look in every room. Sometimes when she opened a door to one of the rooms, it happened to be one of disallowed rooms and when she realized that it was, she would close the door as quick as possible so that no one could see her and report to Sally. She also did the same when she happened to walk in on a couple in a bedroom doing, well, things that might scar you for life. It was even worse when she saw that Sally was one of the people she walked in on.

Luckily, Amy didn't have to open all the doors in the hallway because she eventually realized that the loud music wasn't just coming from the first floor. So she followed it to the last door in the hallway and it was the lounge. Amy shuddered to think about what would have happened if she didn't hear the music and follow it. Maybe she would be blind. The lounge had colourful lights shining all over it and it looked comfy. There were video games that anyone could join in on and there were couches all over the place so people could sit and talk. Amy looked around the room to see if she could find at least one of her friends. And she did find one. But she wasn't expecting to find this friend doing what they were doing.

Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen seconds and Amy couldn't stop staring at him or the blond cat girl in his lap. She watched as everyone around them kept cheering. Sonic wasn't letting up in the kiss and he didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. If anything, he looked more into it than before. Amy wanted to run, she wanted to cry but she didn't want him to see. Then why didn't she run while he was perfectly distracted? She was frozen. She couldn't move. That's why. Sonic finally pulled away from his make out session and only then did Amy move. She slowly backed out of the room and when she reached the door frame she sprinted.

_**X X X**_

Sonic laughed as the crowd cheered. Brianna, a blonde cat, got off of his lap and smiled at him before looking at something beyond the crowd. Noticing this, Sonic looked in the same direction just in time to see a flash of pink.

'Was that ...Amy?'

_**X X X**_

Reaching the back door, Amy pulled it open and ran as fast as she could to the nearby forest. Nobody saw it as strange to see a girl running through a party desperately. In fact, everyone just made way for it. Nobody asked any questions so she didn't have to answer any. Amy ran deeper into the forest, but not so deep that she couldn't see the house lights. Eventually, she slowed to a stop and climbed up the nearest tree, not wanting to be found if anyone came looking for her or just came in the forest, sat on a sturdy branch and hugged her knees to her chest. When she was sure she wouldn't fall out of the tree, Amy started to cry. She felt pain, why shouldn't she cry. She only hoped no one heard her. About five minutes of sobbing, Amy started to hear twigs snapping. Trying to stay quiet, she stopped my sobbing for a few seconds before she saw a shadow of someone. Then, the figure spoke.

"Rose?" said a deep voice. Amy recognized it right away.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" she asked him. She saw his form shrug.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I normally come here in the middle of a party. You know, to be alone. Now, your reason for being here is?" he asked and answered. Amy thought about how much she could tell him.

"Running away from the party because I needed some alone time too," she replied. He only needed to know that much.

"Then why are you crying?" Amy had a feeling he would not stop asking questions. She once again considered telling him about what happened because they'd gotten closer during their tutoring sessions but decided not to.

"I can't tell you," Amy answered him.

"Why not?" Apparently, she was correct.

"It's personal," she told him. Then there was nothing but silence. After a while, Shadow spoke up.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving her alone in the forest. Amy sighed once he was gone. She went back to thinking of why Sonic would kiss that girl but nothing came to mind so she gave up. After what felt like half an hour she heard a motor running. It sounded close and it seemed to be getting closer. Then she saw a light pierce the darkness and it was then that she knew what it was. Shadow had brought his motorcycle.

"You coming out of the tree or what?" he asked looking up into the tree when he reached her. Amy while wondering what he was planning to do jumped out of the tree and landed next to him. Shadow helped steady her before getting on the motorcycle and beckoning her to get on behind him, which she did.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You'll find out. And are you complaining? I thought you loved riding motorcycles," he teased.

"I do."

"Okay, maybe I'll teach how to you someday." Amy smiled at the thought. In her car, she never felt as alive as she did when she rode Shadow's motorcycle. She actually understood why Sonic loved to run so much. It was exhilarating. UGH! Just thinking about him brought tears to her eyes. Then Shadow kicked off and they zoomed through the forest. Amy didn't pay attention to their surroundings because she buried her face in the back of Shadow's jacket. Eventually they stopped. When Amy looked up she saw a familiar house and in front of it were her two best friends. Amy hopped off the bike and ran straight to the cream coloured rabbit who she had come to think of as a sister.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked concerned when she saw the fresh tears on her face. Amy hugged her while crying quietly. Blaze saw this and ran to hug her as well.

"Um, I'll leave you guys alone," Shadow said before turning to leave.

"Shadow wait!" Blaze called out. He turned back around to hear what she was going to say.

"Thanks for bringing Amy here," she said gratefully. Shadow nodded his head.

"I have to get back to Rouge, now. See you later Rose," he replied. Amy waved to him and he got back on the bike and soon enough he was not able to be seen. The girls went inside and when Vanilla saw Amy, she understood that they needed to be alone so she told them that she was heading to bed and then they were left with a crying Amy to deal with. They took her up to Cream's bedroom, where they were when they got Shadow's call. Blaze sat on the floor while Amy and Cream sat on the bed.

"Amy, what happened?" Blaze asked when Amy finally stopped crying enough to answer her.

"I went to the teenage lounge in Sally's house and I saw Sonic full on making out with some cat girl." Cream gave her a look filled with sympathy and hugged her again.

"I am so sorry," she told her.

"Don't be," Amy told the rabbit. "It wasn't your fault, besides, it's not like we were together. It was just him breaking my heart without knowing it." After saying all that, Amy began to cry again. Blaze joined in on the hug again. Amy was glad that she had Blaze and Cream as her best friends because when she was down they were always there to comfort her.

"Come on Amy. We can go get some Ice cream. That'll cheer you up!" Blaze exclaimed dragging Amy up of the bed. She resisted.

"No guys, I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want anyone to see me like this," Amy explained struggling to get out of her grip.

"So, what do you want to do?" They asked her simultaneously. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know but I do know one thing," she said sadly.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna stop the clues. There's no point in going on if he's with someone else." Amy replied sounding even sadder than she did before. Blaze stared at her with disbelief.

"Amy, don't do that. He's tried so-," Cream begged before being interrupted.

"There's nothing that will change my mind. I'm not doing any more clues and that's that."

_**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. It's a bit longer than usual but the last chapter was shorter so I guess this makes up for it. So, will Amy really stop the clues? Why am I asking you when you could just read the next chapter? So please review. Anyway, Good day, Good night, Eat some pie, Until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	8. Missing and Reasons

_**Revised**_

_**Hello to you peoples. Welcome to chapter eight. I don't have much to say but thank you to all reviewers. Glad that you like the story. The other thing is:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea not the people. Sega and Sonic Team own the people and on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 8: Missing and Reasons.**_

**Sunday, February 21th**

The house was silent, even more silent than usual. The only thing that broke the silence was occasional sniffles coming from a pink hedgehog who laid in her bed and had not come out of it since she got into it at one am that morning. It was now seven am, but Amy wouldn't know that. Cream had offered to let her sleepover but Amy told her that she wanted to be alone. So Blaze drove her home. And after Blaze was sure that she was okay and left, Amy ran to her bedroom and started crying again. She didn't even change before jumping onto her bed.

Her crying had calmed down significantly and now she was only sniffling and once in a while a tear would run down her face. Amy hadn't slept since Rouge had woke her up the previous morning so she was tired out already not to mention that she had been crying all night. Amy was about to fall asleep when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. At first she didn't pay attention to it but then the knocking started to sound urgent.

"ROSE! OPEN UP!" yelled a deep voice. Shadow. Amy dragged herself out of bed and clumsily walked down stairs to answer the door.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly when the door was open. Shadow showed surprise on his face for a moment but then it was back to no emotion. And he stared. "What?" Amy demanded.

"You look ...terrible," Shadow commented. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks, because that's what every girl wants to hear," she replied keeping up the harsh front. But Shadow knew that the front was just that, a front. Kind of like a mask. Wait, mask? Shadow thought about it some more. The dance was a masquerade. Sonic's girl had kept on her mask, hiding her identity from him. And Amy was here putting on a mask of anger, hiding her true emotions from him. Ironic isn't it? Shadow knew that he could think about later but he came to visit Amy for a reason. So he ignored her harshness and continued on.

"Can I come in?" Amy didn't answer. So he walked in anyway. Amy watched him with disbelief. Of course Shadow wouldn't care about how she spoke to him. He was Shadow.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked truly curious about why, not putting up the front anymore. Shadow noticed this. In a way, he wished that she hadn't put down the front so that he didn't have to find out that not only did she look terrible but she felt terrible too.

"Are you okay?" he asked. It was a stupid question and Amy knew it too.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Thanks for asking." The front was back up with her sarcasm.

"You know, this is a great way to treat the same guy who found you crying and took you to your friends for comfort," Shadow told her coldly. Amy knew it was wrong to be rude to him after what he'd done for her. Plus, he beat her by far when it came to sounding harsh. "Not to mention that I also let you ride on my motorcycle, something that I know you enjoy," he added as an afterthought. Amy immediately put down the front permanently while he was there.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be angry with you," she apologized and a few tears slid down her face. Shadow nodded.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked the main question that was on his mind. Amy finally decided to tell him. Besides, he was trustworthy.

"Well, there's this guy I like," she started and Shadow raised an eyebrow. "And I've known him for a long time and we're close." Shadow recognised something from her sentence. She's close to this guy. He remembered something that Sonic had showed him.

_'Clue # 2: I am closer than you think_.'

Shadow decided that he would listen to more of what Amy had to say before concluding his thoughts.

"Only Blaze and Cream know that I like him and they kept telling me that he likes me back. I, in a way, believed them up until last night. It was at the party and I saw him making out with some girl. So I ran away, you found me and you know the rest," Amy finished. She let Shadow take it in for a few minutes.

Shadow had found several more things in her confession. She likes this guy, meaning that she wants to be with him.

_'I've always wanted to be ...together.'_

Amy had been there at the cheerleading practice, as a cheerleader. Shadow could faintly remember how she seemed to be very willing to keep that they were hiding a secret. And also how curious she was about Sonic's clues.

'_Clue #4: Give me a C, H, E, E, R. What does that spell?'_

Then he remembered the grave yard. How she only cried one tear when visiting her parents' grave. According to, well, everyone she stayed strong throughout the whole day.

'_I may be a girl, but I'm pretty strong_.'

So far, all the clues added up to Amy. So he could only assume that the 'guy' was Sonic. Shadow knew that Sonic liked Amy enough to put her before him and he'd seen it on countless occasions so he didn't understand why Sonic would kiss another girl. But he knew that he had to help Amy.

"Well, did you happen to dance with guy at the dance then take off before he even knew your name?" Shadow asked knowingly. Amy stared at him with her mouth wide open.

"How did you-?"

"Figure it out? It was kind of easy to put everything you said and did together. I'm actually surprised Sonic hasn't figured it out himself." Amy cursed under her breath before starting to laugh. Shadow smiled. In a way, he expected her to be mad that he had figured it out. But she clearly wasn't mad. Eventually Amy calmed down enough to speak.

"Why'd you have to be so damn smart?" she asked. Shadow shrugged. But then Amy got serious.

"You can't tell anyone. Got that?" There's the anger Shadow was looking for. He once again nodded. Amy sighed in relief. But Shadow was curious about something.

"How many people know?" he asked. Amy thought about it for a moment.

"Cream, Blaze and Tails," she answered. Suddenly an overwhelming need for sleep took over her and she slowly began to drift away from consciousness. Shadow still needed to say one more thing.

"Sonic cares about you, don't forget that," he told her. Amy could only nod before everything went black. Shadow, noticing this, picked her up and put her in her bed. 'She probably hasn't slept.' Shadow looked at her one more time before he left.

_**X X X**_

It was time for Cream's piano recital. All of her friends were there except for one, her best friend. They were all seated, all silently worried about why Amy wasn't there. Cream was backstage preparing for her performance. No one said anything about Amy until Tikal spoke.

"Do you guys have any idea about where Amy is?" she voiced her concern. Then there were a bunch of comments from the group about Amy. Vanilla eventually quieted them down and Shadow spoke.

"She's probably at her house. She was there this morning. I doubt she's gone anywhere," he told them. It was Sonic who spoke next.

"I'll check on her," he volunteered before speeding out of the building. Within seconds he was at her house. It was very easy to find because it was probably the only pink house in Station Square. Sonic walked up to the front door and knocked. No answer. He knocked on it again and still got no response. He knew that she was definitely at home because her car was in the driveway. But he still needed to find a way to get into the house.

Sonic walked up to the tree that happened to be right beside her bedroom and looked up to see which way he should climb. He found a sturdy branch, pulled himself up and jumped from it to the window, which he was lucky to have open. He pulled himself in and took a look around the room. In the bed, with a pillow over her head, was Amy Rose. Sonic walked up to the bed and came close to where I thought her ear was.

"Hey Amy!" he yelled. Amy screamed and dropped off the other side of the bed, the pillow still over her head.

"What the hell!" she yelled but it was muffled with the pillow. Amy felt something damp over her face and she realized that it was her pillow. 'I cried in my sleep?' she asked herself. 'Wait, how did I even get in my bed?'

"Amy, when we didn't see you come to Cream's recital we got worried. So can you tell me why you're asleep at five pm?" Amy didn't say a word but when she sat up and removed the pillow from her face, Sonic knew that he got his answer. She was still wearing the same thing she wore from the party, her quills were in every direction and tearstains were running down her face.

"Oh God, what happened, Amy?" She still didn't answer him and instead got up and left the room. "Where are you going? I'm in your room," he yelled to her. Then Amy walked back in and pointed to the door.

"Get out!" she yelled. Sonic was surprised at how she was acting. Something was definitely wrong.

"Not until you tell me what happened to you," he demanded. Amy scowled at him before sighing and sitting down on her bed, arms folded across her chest. She knew that no matter how many times she told him to leave he wouldn't until he knew what was wrong with her. It was for the same reason that he checked up on for every single class on Friday. Like Shadow said, he cared about her. Amy just wished he wasn't so damn stubborn. Seeing her calm enough to at least listen to him, Sonic took his chances and decided to try something different.

"Okay, can I guess what happened?" he asked her hoping she would say yes. Amy gave him an annoyed look but then nodded.

"Um, did you get fired from your job?" She shook her head 'no'.

"Did someone tease you about your parents?" he asked her. Amy shook her head again.

"Did someone break in?" Amy had to stifle a laugh at that one.

"Okay, now, that's a stupid guess. Does it look like anything's missing or damaged?" She said to him. Sonic was glad that she had actually said something so he decided to continue trying hoping that she was in a better mood.

"Right. Um, did someone hurt you?" Amy didn't do anything. She was avoiding answering the question.

"Someone did hurt you! Do I know the person?" Amy hesitated, but then nodded. Sonic went through the list of people that he knew with every person listed being a 'no'. He eventually ran out of people that he knew so he asked her if she could tell him who.

"No, you said that you would guess. It's not guessing if I tell you," Amy told him. Sonic rolled his eyes. But then something came to his mind. He remembered how at Sally's party, after he kissed Brianna, he remembered seeing something pink disappearing. And Sonic knew the one person he hadn't said yet.

"Amy?" she looked up at him. "Is it me?" This time, she didn't shake her head 'no'. Instead, she looked around the room, as if trying to find a distraction, before glancing down at the floor and closing her eyes. A tear ran down her face. Sonic's eyes widened in realization. It was him.

"What did I do?" He begged. He needed to know why she had been hurt so much by whatever he did. She didn't answer but more tears ran down her face.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Amy put her head in her hands. Sonic knew that he had to do something. So he pulled her up from the bed and into a hug. Amy didn't hug back even though she really wanted to. And when Sonic realized that she wasn't going to hug him back, he still tried to comfort her as much as possible as she cried on his shoulder. He didn't know how long they were standing there, him hugging her while she cried, but eventually Sonic's feet started to hurt so he pulled away from the hug and sat down on the bed. Amy sat down next to him and put her head back on his shoulder.

"You know that I would never try to hurt you, right?" Sonic asked her. Amy took her head off his shoulder and looked at him. She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't. Amy then nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know."

"So you do know that whatever I did, I didn't mean for it to hurt you?" Sonic asked. She closed her eyes and nodded her head again.

Sonic used his thumb and wiped off one of the stray tears. And for the first time since he came, Amy smiled. Her smile was contagious because with the way she smiled, Sonic couldn't help but smile too. Amy looked into his eyes and noticed that he was looking into hers. But she noticed something else. He had a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She couldn't tell what exactly it was but she decided to think about it later as he was leaning into her. Amy noticed that she was also leaning into him. She was close enough to him to just tilt her head up and their lips would meet. But right before they did meet, a phone rang. Amy sighed sadly, pulled away and went to her bedside table. She picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello ...Oh, hi Cream... Yeah, I'm fine... right now? ... okay, be there soon." Then she hung up.

"Um, I'm sorry about that. I have to get ready, so I suggest you go out the way you came in," Amy told him pointing to the window.

"Okay." Sonic walked to the window and before he stepped out he turned to her.

"I care about you. You know that right?"

"Trust me, I know," she told him smiling. Sonic gave her a thumb up and the same smile that he reserved only for her. Amy gave him a thumb up and rolled her eyes before he jumped out of the window.

Amy sighed as she watched him disappear from below her window. She still wanted to know why Sonic kissed the girl but she knew that she would find out later. She also wished that Cream didn't have to call. Who knows what would've happened? Before going to get ready Amy noticed that she had three text messages. There was one from Tikal, one from Blaze and one from Cream.

'I kno ur secret. Cream told me. I wont tell," read Tikal's.

'Silver knows. Sorry, but he wont tell," read Blaze's.

And Cream's read 'u r wrong. Sonic was just playing spin the bottle.'

_**And so the chapter ends. Hope you liked it. So it wasn't the end of the clues. And three more people know. One figured it out by himself. The other two were told. There's still not much to say but please review and the usual. Good day, Good night, Eat some pie, Until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	9. Note 6, Clue 5

_**Revised**_

_**Hello to my peoples. I don't have a lot to say but thank you for reviewing and that I had a huge writer's block before doing this chapter so I really hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Because I'm really tired and I just want to get along with the chapter. Fine, don't sue me. I don't own Sonic and Friends because Sega owns them. On with the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 9: Note 6, Clue 5**_.

**Monday, February 22nd**

Tapping her fingers on the desk, Amy just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the night before. They actually almost kissed! Almost. But it was all ruined by a stupid phone call. As she thought about it she laughed to herself. It probably wasn't meant to be anyway. Not only was Amy thinking about the almost kiss but also what happened during the day. She told Cream she was sorry for missing the recital and Cream understood and instantly forgave her. Then there were the new people that were in on the secret. Tikal and Shadow were okay and Tikal should have actually found out before. But Silver? Amy wasn't very close to him but if Blaze trusted him then she could trust him too. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had even forgotten which class she was in, that is until Blaze asked her what she got for number four.

"Um Amy? Do you understand number four?" she asked her. Snapping out of her thoughts, Amy looked down at her book. It was math.

"Yeah, I understand. It's 24x²," she answered the purple cat.

"Thanks Amy," Blaze said gratefully.

"No problem." Tucking her hair out of her face, that was supposed to be held back by her bright yellow headband, Amy came up with an idea. She took one more look at Blaze and smiled because she had just figured out what her next clue would be. At that same moment, Blaze looked in her direction and caught her 'thinking' look.

"What's the next clue?" Blaze whispered to her while looking to see if the teacher would catch them. It turned out that the teacher wasn't even in the room.

"You," Amy told her simply. Blaze was flustered.

"M-me? You're sure?" she stuttered. Amy nodded her head. Then Blaze pulled herself together. "How can I help?" she continued. Amy told her the idea and Blaze was clearly excited about how big a part she had in the plan. Then Amy ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something on it before giving it to Blaze.

"Use this. And maybe you can have Silver help," Amy told her and Blaze nodded. Then the bell rang shocking them out of their conversation. While the rest of the class got up, put their books on the teacher's desk and left, Amy and Blaze stayed behind sharing their answers to finish their work quickly. When they were done they put their books in the pile with the other books.

"I'm going to tell Silver the plan," Blaze told her before leaving.

"Okay!" Amy yelled after her before exiting the room. Just as she exited, she felt her arm leading her in the direction of her locker, her feet trying to keep up with it. She looked up to see the hedgehog she had been thinking about, trying to pull her arm off. Because she wasn't watching her feet, she nearly tripped but with Sonic dragging her, her feet were forced to keep moving.

"Why are we running?" No reply. Maybe he hadn't heard her. Amy nearly tripped again when they turned a corner.

"I can't keep up!" she yelled louder. Apparently, he heard her that time because he stopped for a split second, picked her up bridal style and continued running. This time, now that she didn't have to focus on not tripping, Amy paid attention to her surroundings, watching the colourful blurs change from the ugly colour the school decided to paint the school halls to blurs of blue and green as they left the school. Then, just as quick as it started, it stopped. Sonic set her down and she looked at him.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked him referring to the park. Sonic smiled.

"I thought I'd make up for what I did to you. Which by the way was?" he said hopefully.

"Nope, I'm not gonna tell you. And you don't have to make up for it because I forgave you already," she told him. He shook his head.

"I don't believe you. I said I'm gonna make up for it," Sonic told her. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So we're gonna ditch school?" she brought up.

"I thought you wouldn't mind missing biology." Biology was the class right after math. Then there was lunch, so she wouldn't miss too much.

"Oh, in that case, ditch we shall!" Amy declared. Sonic laughed a little then he sat under the nearby tree. Amy zoned out for a while and just stared at him. Many thoughts were running through her head. She wondered how guilty he felt for something he didn't even know he did. 'Well, he felt guilty enough to ditch school with me,' she thought. 'Wait, since when did he ditch school?' Amy was too busy thinking to realize how long she'd been staring at the blue hedgehog.

"Hey, are you gonna sit or what?" Sonic said bringing her back to reality. What that boy could do to her, she had no clue.

"Um, yeah, sure!" Amy quickly replied before scrambling over to sit beside him. When Amy was comfortable enough, she looked at Sonic and saw him trying to hold in his laughter. 'I'm so glad he's enjoying my embarrassment,' she thought while blushing.

"Shut up," Amy said while playfully punching him on the arm. He looked at me and rubbed his arm.

"Ow," Sonic said faking being hurt. Amy rolled her eyes at him and looked around the park. It was almost empty. Normally, when she came there, it was always full. But, then again, she did normally come after school.

"You know, I honestly never thought it would be this easy to get you to ditch," Sonic suddenly said.

"What do you mean by that? I've ditched before!" Amy said sounding defensive. Sonic shrugged and lowered from his sitting position into a lying down one and put his hands behind his head to support it. After making sure he was comfortable he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You, of all people, have ditched before?" he asked clearly not believing her. Amy folded her arms across her chest and made sure that she wasn't looking at him in the eye for what she was going to say next.

"Yeah, I've done it tons of times," she told him but of course, as always, she was a terrible liar. Sonic noticed that she was trying to avoid his eyes and he'd known her long enough to tell when she was lying and this was the main sign.

"Oh yeah, how many?" he asked challenging her. Amy immediately knew that he knew she was lying which, of course, made her lying worse.

"I don't know, a bunch," she stated shakily. Sonic laughed. Amy was once again embarrassed. "Let's not talk about me. What I didn't know is that you've ditched before." Sonic smirked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, like how I'm the best ditcher in the school," he told her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a trophy to prove it?" she asked him teasingly.

"Yes, in fact, I do." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine. I don't but I can have Tails make one for me," he told her, giving up. Amy sighed and started to laugh. Soon after, he joined her. After they finally caught their breath, Amy lowered herself into the same lying down position he was in.

"Well, what do we do now?" Amy asked turning her head to look at him. Sonic shrugged.

"We just relax," he stated simply. Amy sighed and saw Sonic close his eyes. She decided to follow him and try to sleep but it just wouldn't come to her. So she just decided to look up at the clouds like she did most of the time when she came to the park. She loved trying to guess the different shapes. It made her smile. She identified every shape that floated over her until she saw one that she couldn't identify. She was normally very good at identifying them so the new shape was frustrating her.

'Maybe the shape is upside down,' Amy thought. Since Sonic was asleep, changing her position didn't really bother him. In her new position Amy finally identified what the shape was. It was a heart. Amy just stared at the heart, not bothering to identify anymore clouds. She thought about if it had a meaning. Did it have something to do with Sonic? All of a sudden, Amy heard a low, grumbling noise, which scared the crap out of her.

"Ah!" she shrieked before realising what it was. Apparently, it wasn't good for Sonic's stomach to miss lunch. After hearing her scream, Sonic immediately woke up and looked around, trying to find the thing that made her scream. When he found nothing, he turned to Amy, raised an eyebrow and when she didn't say anything, he started to laugh. Trying to make him forget why he was laughing, Amy quickly changed the subject of their silent conversation.

"You're hungry," she stated simply. Sonic's laughing had calmed down when he heard her voice.

"No I'm not," he objected and as if on cue, his stomach growled. Amy gave him a knowing look and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's get something to eat." They both stood up and Sonic picked her up again. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and got comfortable in his arms.

"Where to?" he asked. She just shrugged.

"To the nearest fast food place would be nice," Amy suggested. Sonic nodded and held Amy tight before speeding off, leaving behind only colourful blurs.

_**X X X**_

"What would you like?" the woman behind the cash register asked. After, literally, a second of running, they found a small diner that they hadn't even heard of. It turned out that it wasn't very popular because only one other person was there to eat. Amy looked at Sonic and made a gesture telling him to go first.

"I'll just get a chilli dog and a small Pepsi," he told the cashier.

"Would you like fries with that?" she asked.

"Um, no thanks," he said, obviously trying to just complete his order. I rolled my eyes when she asked him if he wanted anything else only to get the same response. She then turned to Amy.

"And you, dear?" she said trying to sound sweet. Amy had to keep herself from glaring at the woman. She looked at the menu board and found something.

"I'll have the fries with the cheese sauce dipping," Amy told her. Then she asked Amy about the drink and she told her to give her a sprite. The cost wasn't too much, and when Amy was going to take some money out of the pocket of her jeans, Sonic held out a hand to stop her.

"I'm paying," he told her. Amy blushed.

"Aw, such a gentleman," she said sarcastically while trying to hide her blush.

"I try." After paying, they went to a table and waited. After a few moments, Sonic decided to break the silence.

"Why didn't I get the fries with the cheese sauce?" he asked grumpily. Amy laughed.

"Because you were too annoyed to order them," she replied and he sighed. "We can share mine," Amy suggested and he nodded. Then it was back to silence. When the food was ready, they decided to eat at the diner and went back to the table they had waited at previously. For some time while we were eating it was just another moment awkward silence, so Amy brought back up a previous conversation.

"So, if you're the best ditcher in the school, you must've had somebody to cover for us, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tails and Knuckles," Sonic answered looking up from his chilli dog briefly before devouring it. Amy frowned a bit.

"Why two people?" she questioned.

"Well, at first it was only one and that was Knuckles, but, I thought that somehow he would mess up, so I told Tails as well," he explained.

"Anyway, thanks for taking me to ditch, I had fun," Amy told him sincerely.

"No problem, thanks for ditching with me." I smiled blushed as I realised that I had spent all this time alone with him.

When we finished our food a thought had just come to my mind. The clue! But then she remembered Blaze had it covered. But another thought came to mind. She was supposed to drop Cream home before going to her new job because of how close the two places were. She had to get back to school before it was over.

"What time is it?" Amy asked worried. Sonic took out his phone and looked at the screen.

"It's a little after one," he replied.

"What! We have to get back. I didn't only miss biology and lunch but two other classes too," Amy told him while pacing back and forth nervously.

"Alright, I'll get us back. Let me just-,"

"Hurry up! We need to get back as soon as possible," She exclaimed, not wanting to be another second late. She wasn't really worried about missing three classes. She was really worrying about letting Cream down but he didn't need to know that. Sonic picked her up for the last time that day and sped back to school, just in time for the last class of the day.

_**X X X**_

First football practice of the week and Sonic already had a surprise. It seemed like mystery girl just loved surprising him. He stared into his gym locker and saw a bright orange flame with a blue glow around it, not attached to anything, just floating in my locker. Under it was a piece of paper (how it wasn't singed, he didn't know) with words scribbled onto it that said:

'Clue # 5:'

'Let's just say I have a friend who likes to play with this.'

_**Hope you like that chapter. It was another short one but I'm happy with it. I promise I will try to update faster but my life has been very busy. So, I'm back, still alive and I know this is kinda late but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Review please because every review makes a pie happier (Do pies even have feelings?). Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some pie, Until next time,**_

_**Redshadow29**__**.**_


	10. Note 7, Clue 6

_**Hey guys. Sorry for the long update but I was redoing the chapters and making them much better so thank you for being patient with me. I suggest that before reading this chapter, you should read over the redone chapters because you may not understand some of the things in future chapters and I've also added another chapter, Chapter 5. Also I changed the POV to normal because I think that I write better that way. Thanks to the reviewers and even the people who just read my story. Since a good chapter takes some time to write, I am definitely going to be updating later than usual. Now, the disclaimer:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, my sister's laptop or her amazing pie baking skills. However I do own the idea of this story. Now onto the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 10: Note 7, Clue 6**_

**Tuesday, February 23rd**

'4:00am, nah, too early for Amy Rose. 5:00 am, no way, still too early. 6:00 am, I give up, might as well just get up.' The rain was pouring hard outside the house of Amy Rose. Amy pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. When she got out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her closet. She put on a red, long sleeved plaid shirt and some ripped jeans. Amy went to her bedroom window to see how hard the rain was before deciding anything else. The rain was hard enough for her to decide to wear some black rain boots and a grey hooded jacket. She also put her quills in a ponytail with a red headband and she left her bangs out. She lastly applied some lip gloss and then she was ready.

Amy went to pick up her bag under the window and while picking it up she decided to see if the rain calmed down a bit. It hadn't. If anything, it was raining heavier. She was about to turn away from the window when she saw a blue streak. Amy looked and saw Sonic wave at her before speeding off again. She shook her head before heading downstairs and making some cereal. When she was done she walked to her car and got inside. She put on her seatbelt and put her bag in the passenger seat. Then, Amy started the car.

It was 7:11am. Amy knew that there was no way she would be late because there was at least an hour before school started. She pulled out of the driveway and started driving. She was surprised at how there were little to no cars on the road. 'Probably because of the rain,' she thought to herself. She was about halfway to school when everything went wrong. Suddenly, Amy found that she couldn't control the car anymore. When she checked she realized that the car had automatically shut off. It was skidding along the road and it was heading for a wall. Fast. Amy knew that she had to make a jump for it. She took off her seatbelt, opened the car door and jumped out before the car made impact with the wall.

When the dust cleared and Amy saw the damage to the car she couldn't move from her spot on the ground. Soon enough, she was soaked by the rain and finally the reality of the situation came crashing down on her. She had nearly died the exact same way as her parents had and she'd lost one of the last things her parents left for her. She knew that the damage to the car was too much for repair. She soon snapped out of her thoughts and realized where she was. She was in the street, in an unfamiliar place. Amy quickly got up and opened one of the car doors and took out her bag. She didn't want to be too late for school. She then headed in the direction of school, the rain beating on her head making what happened seem even more tragic.

_**X X X**_

Everyone stared at her as she walked into school, soaking wet, forty five minutes after school had stared. Everyone was heading to get their books for the first class of the day. Amy headed to her locker where Cream happened to be getting books from her own locker. Amy silently opened her locker and started to take out her books. Cream stared at her.

"Amy, what happened?" she asked when she finally regained speech. Amy took off her jacket revealing her slightly less damp plaid red shirt and put the jacket in her locker.

"Cream, can you follow me to the bathroom? I'll tell you there," Amy told her before closing her locker and walking away. Cream quickly closed her locker and followed her. Amy strode quickly to the bathroom and when she heard the door hit the wall after she had walked in she knew that Cream had followed her.

"What happened?" Cream asked. Amy pulled her quills out of the ponytail and took off the headband. She then walked over to one of the sinks and started to wring the water out of her quills.

"I was driving and the car shut off so I had to jump out before it crashed and then I had to walk to school in the rain," she summed up. Cream stared at her with an open mouth. She knew how traumatic that could have been for Amy.

"Thank Chaos you're alive. Why didn't you call me?" she asked the pink hedgehog who had now gotten most of the water out of her hair and was finger combing it.

"It was raining too hard. My phone might have stopped working," Amy replied. Cream would have gone to hug her but she wasn't exactly dry.

"I'm sorry about the car," Cream told her. Amy was trying to squeeze some of the water out of her shirt with no success.

"Ugh! I'll just have to air dry," she said aloud before going back to her quills. She pulled them back into a bun, leaving the bangs out of course, and put the headband on. Then she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt to her elbows.

"I have to go to the janitor's closet to get some towels. Go to your class. I'll see you later," Amy told her best friend. Cream nodded her head and left. Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time before going to Gym.

_**X X X**_

It's time for lunch. Cream had told the rest of the group what happened and by now they had all asked her if she was okay. Whether it was in person or by text, they all had. At the beginning of Gym, Sonic asked if she was okay, she said yes and then he told her the excuse for skipping school the day before. The excuse was that Amy felt sick, so Sonic took her home and took care of her until she felt okay enough to come back to school. They would have talked more but Sally pointed them out so they got extra laps. So far everything had worked out well for them. Cream said something about how all of them were going to eat together, something about a meeting. Amy's shirt had dried out enough so she could still wear it but her pants were still uncomfortably damp so Blaze lent her some Capri jeans and flip-flops. Because she was changing into the jeans that Blaze lent her, Amy came a bit late to lunch so everyone else was already seated.

After getting her food on her tray, Amy walked over to the table all her friends were sitting at which oh so conveniently had one seat left. Next to Sonic. Just as she was about to sit down, Sally slid into the space and teasingly rested her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Oh you were going to sit here weren't you?" she asked faking a sweet tone. Amy nodded her head angrily.

"Yeah, they saved that space for me," she said through gritted teeth and a smile. Sally looked up at her faking innocence.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. Amy glared at her before going over to the only table left, an empty table able to hold about four people that was in the corner of the cafeteria. Sonic saw this and so he gave Blaze and Cream a look before pushing Sally off him and getting up to join Amy at her table. Blaze and Cream followed him. Seeing that there was no reason to be at the table anymore, Sally went and joined her 'friends' at their table.

"Sorry about Sally. She's been following me around all day," Sonic told Amy as soon as he sat down next to her. Both Blaze and Cream sat down in front of them.

"During the time when you were gone yesterday, Sally wouldn't stop asking me where you really were," Blaze said to them. Cream nodded confirming the statement.

"It's pretty obvious what she's doing," Cream stated. Both Sonic and Amy gave her a confused look.

"What?" they asked simultaneously. Cream rolled her eyes at them.

"She knows that you two were together yesterday so she wants to keep you guys away from each other," she told them. Amy blushed and Sonic was oblivious to it.

"She thinks that Amy is the reason I don't hang out with her?" Blaze and Cream nodded.

"Wow, she couldn't be more wrong," Sonic stated in disbelief. Throughout the whole conversation, Amy was thinking about what it meant if Sally was trying to keep her from hanging out with Sonic. Sally knows that Sonic likes the mystery girl. Does she think Amy is the mystery girl? Maybe that's why.

"Can we not talk about Sally right now?" Amy asked sounding uncomfortable. "Why did you guys want to have a meeting, anyway?" Cream's ears perked up hearing this.

"Because of the car accident, we were going to talk about how you would be getting home now," she informed the group. Blaze shook her head.

"Well, however you get a ride it can't be with me. My mom normally takes me to her office after school," she told the pink hedgehog. Then Sonic came up with something.

"Why don't you walk home with me? I had to sell my car so that my mom didn't have to work two shifts," he said. "I'll have you home quicker than any car can carry you." He said this with a wink. Blaze gave Amy a knowing look and Amy started to take a sip of her drink.

"So it's settled, you'll go home with Sonic," Blaze said smiling at Amy. Amy nearly coughed on her drink. She glared at Blaze and Blaze was clearly trying to stifle a laugh. Then she remembered work. When she went the day before, it was a quick 'get familiar' session. Today, it was going to be actual work. Which would take longer.

"Okay, but I have to go to work. Would you be willing to wait on me?" Amy asked Sonic. Sonic nodded his head.

"Sure." Amy muttered a 'thanks' and then went back to finishing her food. When it was time to leave the cafeteria, Amy caught Sally watching them closely.

_**X X X**_

"Cream you have to do the clue."

"Amy."

"Cream." Cream gave her best friend, who was doing her best puppy dog face, a glare before sighing and agreeing.

"What's the clue?" she asked. Amy gave Cream a guilty look.

"I don't know. Can you come up with something?" she pleaded. Cream gave Amy one last glare.

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll need Tails' help though." Amy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. Sally's been watching me like a hawk. I needed to make sure she didn't see me doing the clue," she told the cream coloured rabbit. Cream rolled her eyes before leaving to go work on the clue. School's over. The rain had lightened significantly to the point where there was no rain anymore. After seeing Sally at lunch, Amy had kept looking out to see if Sally was following her. She was. They were in the parking lot. Sonic was on his phone telling his mom that he would be a little late to get home. When he was done with the conversation, he picked Amy up bridal style and sped off to the Chao Park.

_**X X X**_

Amy laughed as she watched Sonic get tackled to the ground by five chaos. She had been sent to go feed the chaos and since Sonic was closer to the bag with the food she had asked him to get it. And that was how they got in the situation they were in. A pink chao flew in front of her face and danced before joining in on tackling Sonic. This made Amy laugh even harder.

"Amy, get them off me!" Sonic yelled through fits of laughter. Amy felt as if she couldn't breathe with the laughter that was running through her.

"Throw the bag!" she got out before rolling on the grass again with laughter.

"Okay!" Hearing this, Amy positioned herself to catch the bag on the ground. Sonic threw it and Amy caught it. By now, there were eight chaos on Sonic. They looked confused for a second before realizing that Amy had the bag and going to tackle her. Amy didn't know what to do to avoid it but she knew one thing she could try.

"Stop!" she said while holding out her hand, signalling stop as well. She was surprised when all the chaos stopped. Both Sonic and Amy sighed before Amy went to fill the food containers. When all of them were filled and Amy put the bag away, all the chaos swarmed the containers, leaving the two hedgehogs to talk.

"Glad you're alive?" Amy asked sitting down on the grass next to Sonic. Sonic smirked and decided to play along.

"Of course, those chaos are strong you know," he told her. At that moment, one of the chaos flew over to them and sat in Amy's lap.

"Yeah, really strong, huh?" she said sarcastically while petting the chao's head. Sonics nodded his head.

"Thank God you were able to stop them," he continued. Amy shrugged.

"I guess."

"So, you having fun with your job?" he asked. Amy faked shock.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" she asked. Sonic shrugged. A few more chaos flew over to them now having gotten their share of the food. Amy looked around the park and caught Cream looking at them from behind a bush. Cream winked at her and Amy winked back before the rabbit disappeared.

"I'm surprised at how clear the skies are considering how heavy it was raining this morning," Sonic commented. Amy nodded in agreement.

"If the weather stays like this then maybe I can have some motorcycle riding lessons from Shadow later. If I can get out of work early," she said to him. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You like motorcycles?" he asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah, it has something that I like that cars don't. It makes me understand why you like to run so much," Amy told him. Sonic nodded in understanding.

"And Shadow promised you lessons?"

"Yup," Amy confirmed. Then there was silence. They just sat there looking at the park around them. A few people still remained in the park, either just taking their chaos out for a walk (or fly), or just looking at the beauty of the park and playing with some of the chaos. Most of the chaos had gotten food and so some were just pushing for seconds. One of the chaos got pushed so hard that it flew into the bush that Cream was in.

"I'll get it," Sonic volunteered while getting up. He walked over to the bush and ducked down to search for the chao. What he did find was not only the chao, but also a book that was open to the middle page that said,

_'Clue # 6: You are like an open book to me_.'

These words had a glow to them bringing out the effect. Sonic tried to turn the pages but found that the book was just a sculpture that looked like a book. He also found out that each letter had a light shining behind it. He came out of the bushes holding one more thing than Amy thought he would've.

_**X X X**_

"You sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked.

"Hell yeah," Amy replied enthusiastically. Since she had finished early, Amy called Shadow and asked if he had time for lessons. He told her to come over. Sonic ran her over to Shadow's house and Amy found out that Rouge was over there at the same time. Shadow told her the basics. And now, it's time to do a test run.

"Honey, if you don't get it right the first time, keep trying," Rouge told her. Rouge had just been watching from the sidelines and encouraging her.

"Okay," Amy said hesitantly.

"Try going straight," Shadow told her. Amy kicked off and went straight until Shadow told her to stop.

"How was that?" Amy asked.

"Good," he replied. "Now try turning left." She did it. "Try right." She did it.

"You know, this is easier than I thought it would be," Amy told Shadow. He thought about how to make it challenging.

"Try ride around the house," he told her. Amy took a deep breath before kicking off and riding around the house. She was surprised at how easy it was. When she came back, Shadow stared at her with disbelief as did Rouge.

"Honey, you're a natural," Rouge exclaimed.

"I guess," Amy told her. Shadow was impressed.

"Okay Rose, let's see what else you can do."

_**That's the chapter. Ooh Sally's suspicious. Things are getting interesting. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I'll try to update faster. Hope you like the new version of the story and there's nothing much left to say. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	11. Note 8, Clue 7 part 1

_**What up guys! Yes I'm still alive, not great but still alive. Yeah, I didn't get a good chance to write before because I was busy and when I wasn't busy I was sick. Sucks right? Well, I'm feeling better and, hey, it's only been two months. That's much better than six months. I hope. Thanks for the reviews. Anyways, the new chapters. You have to read them if you haven't. There's a lot you might not understand if you don't. All the chapters are different and better. Isn't that great? Alright, alright, time for the chapter. Oh sorry, the disclaimer's first.**_

_**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Sonic and friends. If I did, I wouldn't be where I am right now. I am super creative though. So I own the idea.**_

_**Chapter 11: Note 8, Clue 7**_

**Wednesday, February 24th **

It was a surprise to most of her friends to see Amy riding on a motorcycle to school with Shadow behind her. It was a strange sight indeed. The main question in their minds was 'Since when did Amy ride motorcycles?' Shadow was given the task to give Amy a ride to school. When he got to her house, he offered her to drive because of how well she did at their previous lesson. She immediately hopped onto the motorcycle. And there they were now, at school being stared at by all of their friends.

"I guess lessons went well yesterday," a voice nearby commented. Amy recognised it immediately. She climbed off the bike and waved to Shadow before turning to the owner of the voice,

"Of course they did. Turns out I'm a natural," she said. Sonic smirked.

"After one lesson?" he asked. Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"You saw me. I was good, wasn't I?" Sonic shrugged teasingly. Amy playfully punched his shoulder and glared at him. They started walking towards the doors of the school when Cream and Tails came up to them.

"Amy, I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle. When were you going to tell me?" Cream complained. Amy laughed.

"I just learned yesterday. After my job, Sonic ran me over to Shadow's and he taught me," she explained. Cream seemed to take it for an answer because she unfolded her arms and stopped pouting. This made Amy laugh even more.

"Well, I'm heading to class," Sonic announced. "Tails, you coming?" Tails shrugged and then nodded.

"Sure. Bye Amy, see you later, Cream," he told them. Cream blew a kiss and waved flirtatiously and Tails could be seen trying to hide his blush. Amy rolled her eyes at the two.

"You guys are so cute together," Amy exclaimed. Cream turned to Amy and smirked.

"Are you jealous, Amy?" she asked. Amy knew she was only teasing so she ignored it and changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for doing the clue for me," she said gratefully. Cream smiled.

"Glad to help, and so was Tails," she added. "It looked like you and Sonic had fun." Sonic was the key word to make Amy zone out. She had to struggle to keep focus when Shadow sent her to ride around the house because the speed reminded her of Sonic which made her think about their day. You can only imagine what she dreamt about. Noticing the glaze in Amy's eyes, Cream rolled her eyes.

"Amy." No answer. "Amy." Still no answer. Now Cream was getting annoyed. She started snapping her fingers in front of the pink hedgehog face. "AMY!" Amy blinked a couple times before looking at Cream.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there," she apologized.

"I noticed." Amy was glad that Cream wasn't one to continue on something as embarrassing as that so she continued the previous topic.

"How did you come up with the clue?" Amy asked. Cream all of a sudden found interest in the ground beneath her feet. Amy gave her a questioning look.

"Tails came up with it actually," Cream said awkwardly. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"How did he come up with that?" she asked. Cream shrugged.

"He said that Sonic went to check up on you at your house. You know, the day of my recital," Cream explained. "He said Sonic was there for like three hours and he won't tell him anything. So it must've been a secret." Amy felt the heat start to rise to her cheeks and she knew she was blushing. Once again, Cream ignored the situation.

"Well, I just hope you have another clue ready for today," she said.

"I knew it!"

Amy and Cream turned their heads to see a fuming squirrel/chipmunk slut. Amy's eyes were wide with surprise. She glanced at Cream only to see that she was in the same state. Amy snapped back to her relaxed form and decided to find out how much Sally heard.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow. Cream noticed what she was doing and decided to join her.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sally stated. Both Amy and Cream exchanged looks before continuing their act.

"No, I don't," Amy said. "I can't read minds. Not that I'd want to find out what goes on in yours." Cream giggled at this.

"Clueless this one," the rabbit added. This comment had both girls laughing and had Sally fuming.

"You're Sonic's mystery girl. Which also means you like him," Sally stated in a matter of fact tone. "Remember, I saw the note." Amy groaned and Cream glared at Sally, which wasn't normal for her.

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" Amy asked hoping that the slut had a heart. Her hopes were shattered when Sally spoke.

"Oh, I don't want anything from you. You see, I don't take things from charity cases," she said in a snobby way. "I'm just going to tell Sonic anyway." If looks could kill, Sally's head would be on the other side of the parking lot with the rest of her body in bloody heap at Cream's feet. Of course, Sally ignored Cream's glare. She started to walk away when Amy said something that made her stop.

"I'll do anything, if there is anything," she told the cheerleading co-captain. Sally turned around and strutted back to where Amy and Cream were standing, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well, maybe there is one little thing," she said. Amy gave her a suspicious look while Cream eased her glare. Just then, the bell rang. Sally smiled slyly at the girls. "Then again, maybe there isn't," she told them. Before Sally could turn away again, Amy grabbed her arm.

"Please."

Sally stared at the hedgehog before her. The girl clearly didn't want her secret to get out. That should be all the more reason to tell, right? To make little miss perfect miserable. Something told Sally to give the girl a chance. So she did.

"Okay, I'll keep your secret," she began. Amy listened closely to what she was going to say next. "As long as you stop talking to Sonic," she finished. Amy's heart stopped. Cream looked at her best friend before turning to Sally.

"There has to be something else," Cream begged. "Sonic's one of our closest friends."

"I don't care," Sally told her. "Either no Sonic or there won't be a secret to keep." Amy assessed the situation. If she didn't talk to Sonic, no one would be hurt, well, except maybe him. Also, it might split the group apart. But if the secret got out, she'd be the school's laughing stock and Sonic would be teased as well. Sally was getting impatient. They were the only ones still in the parking lot.

"Going once." Cream glared at Sally.

"Going twice." Amy contemplated her choices again.

"Going three times." Amy made her decision.

"I'll do it!"Amy exclaimed. Sally smirked cockily.

"Sold. Have a nice day girls!" she said before heading to class. Amy and Cream watched her as she left.

"You're not really going through with this, are you?" Cream asked. Amy shrugged.

"What choice do I have?"

"Not to do it," Cream stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amy shook her head and began to walk in the direction of the doors.

"Come on, we have to get to class," Amy told her. "We're already late." Cream gave a sad look to the pink hedgehog before catching up to her and heading to Spanish.

_**X X X**_

Art class, oh, art class. There are so many memories from here. When Amy walks in, she sees Sonic's bag by one of the easels so she sits by Silver, who is on the other side of the class. Blaze walked in and saw Amy sitting by Silver. Silver saw that she had a confused look on her face so when she looked directly at him, he just shrugged. Blaze saw Amy giving her an apologetic smile and sighed before taking Amy's usual seat by Sonic.

Sonic walked into the classroom holding some paintbrushes. He looked up from the paintbrushes and was surprised to see Blaze sitting where Amy normally sat. He looked around the classroom and saw Amy digging through her bag next to Silver. Sonic walked over to his seat, all the while still watching Amy who still hadn't taken anything out of the bag. It was only when he sat down that his eyes left her form to set up his easel.

Amy glanced up and saw that Sonic wasn't looking at her. She sighed in relief before taking out what she really wanted from her bag, her drawing pencils.

"You've really got it bad for him, huh?" A voice said startling Amy. Amy looked up to see Silver looking at her.

"You need to stop scaring the crap out of me," she scolded. He rolled his eyes. "And besides, you're one to talk. What about you and Blaze?" That shut him up as his face turned slightly red. Amy laughed at him before remembering what happened that morning. She sighed and then frowned. Silver noticed this.

"What's wrong? Is it because I teased you?" he asked. Amy shook her head.

"You were actually right about one thing," she told him. "I really do have it bad for him." Silver was confused.

"How is that bad?" he asked.

"I can't talk to him anymore," she stated simply. This made Silver even more confused.

"Why?"

"Sally knows." That was all Silver needed to hear to understand completely.

"She threatened you?"

"Yeah, and if I talk to him then-"

"She'll tell the whole school," Silver summed up. Amy only nodded. Silver looked to be in deep thought for a moment before letting out a laugh.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It actually sounds like something Sally would do," he explained. "You know, to get rid of the competition." Amy nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe that she thinks she's a part of the competition," Amy said to him. Silver laughed.

"We'll figure it out," he told her. Amy nodded. At that moment, Mr. Adams came into the classroom.

"Students, today you are going to do the same thing that you were supposed to do last week which was delayed by a paint war," Mr. Adams told them. It took all Amy had not to look at Sonic who she could tell was looking at her. Amy had no idea what to draw. All she knew was that it would definitely not be a chao. "You shall start ...now."

_**X X X**_

It was after art. Everyone had handed in their paintings and they were all dismissed to go to lunch. Amy had finished earlier than anyone else and made a copy of her painting. 'Say hello to clue number 7' was all she thought about after painting it. Amy rushed out of there as fast as possible when the bell rang because there were two things she needed to hide: the painting and herself. It didn't help that Sonic was right behind her calling her name. Amy had turned into a corridor that had a dead end. She thought all hope was lost when she saw the wall but then she noticed a door, the ladies' room door to be exact. Amy sprinted to the door and practically flew inside.

Sonic had noticed that she was avoiding him after the third time he asked her for some red paint. It actually made sense, though. The seat change, not looking at him and the ignoring him. It was all bound to add up. So, he wanted to know what was up.

Amy panted actually surprised he hadn't caught her. She was getting faster. Amy put down her bag and then sat down leaning against one of the walls. About five minutes later, the door opened. Amy thought that Sonic had decided to follow her in there so she was surprised to see Tikal walk in. Tikal looked around the bathroom and saw Amy in one of the corners. She put her bag down and then sat beside Amy.

"Silver and Cream told us," Tikal began. "And Sonic's figured it out because he actually called me in here to get you out." That made more sense now. Why would he go into a girls' bathroom when he had so many female friends?

"Wait, who do you mean by 'us'?" Amy asked.

"Oh, um, everyone who knows," Tikal told her. Amy sighed before Tikal added, "as well as Knuckles and Rouge". Amy groaned. Then, they heard a phone ring. Amy realized it was her phone and the caller ID said 'Sonic'. Amy ignored the call and sighed.

"I knew it would hurt him," Amy said to her before letting out a laugh. "This is ridiculous." Tikal stared sadly at the hedgehog.

"Is there any other reason why you're in here?" she asked. Amy nodded.

"The clue, I have it," she explained. Tikal stared wide eyed at Amy.

"You're still doing the clues?"

"Yes," Amy answered. "I've already stopped talking to him. Imagine how he'd feel if he stopped getting clues." Tikal understood.

"You need to get it to him?"

"Yeah but-"

"Pass it." Amy passed the painting to her before quickly scribbling a note and attaching it to the painting. Tikal got up and went outside. Amy put her ear to the wall. She could faintly hear the conversation.

"Well?" It was Sonic's voice.

"She's not coming out," Tikal replied. "I'll be back, I have to get something." Then there was silence. It wasn't long before Tikal came back but the waiting was still torture. Amy had stupidly stuck her head out the door to see if Sonic was still there and he was. Sonic noticed the door open and saw Amy. Amy pulled her head back just in time. Sonic had let out a groan.

"Come on, Amy!" he called. Amy heard the hurt in his voice and it pained her. Shortly after, Tikal came back, talked to Sonic a bit before coming into the bathroom. This time she didn't have a painting. Instead, she had some food.

"Not the best place to eat lunch, I know," Tikal stated before handing Amy a soda and a sandwich. Amy nodded in appreciation before taking a bite of the sandwich. "I figured since Sonic wouldn't leave until he got an answer, I got him lunch too." Amy understood. She swallowed the mouthful and took a sip of her soda.

"What did you do with the clue?" she asked before taking some more of her soda.

"I pasted it in his locker." Amy couldn't help but laugh. Wow, that was simple. Amy finished her lunch before getting a text from Blaze.

'Where r u?' it said. Amy answered her and soon enough, Blaze came rushing in the bathroom.

"You do know Sonic's standing outside, right?" she asked.

"No," Amy replied sounding oh so sarcastic. Blaze rolled her eyes before saying what she really wanted to say.

"Silver asked me out!" she announced. This had both Amy and Tikal on their feet and hugging their friend. Amy let out a squeal while jumping up and down with Blaze.

"I'm so happy for you," Amy told her.

"Thanks," Blaze said.

"Anyways, I need to get out of here so how are we going to get Sonic away from the door?" Amy asked. Blaze went outside for a second before coming back inside.

"He's gone," Blaze told them.

"What?" Tikal and Amy asked simultaneously.

"He's gone," Blaze repeated. Amy and Tikal exchanged looks before Amy picked up her bag and ran out the door. Amy ran straight to her locker and opened it, quickly exchanging books for the subject she had next. Amy zipped up her bag, closed her locker and was just about to head to her next class when she found two arms blocking her from leaving. Sonic had her back against her locker with both arms on either side of her body.

"You know this could count as stalking," Amy said calmly trying to mask the fact that her heart was beating a million times a second. Sonic gave Amy a glare.

"I know you wouldn't really do that," he stated. Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Try me," she said with a teasing smirk. 'What am I doing?' Amy thought to herself. 'I should be trying to get away from him.' Sonic saw straight through her. He knew that she was acting cold so he would leave her alone. That's how she had acted on the day of the recital. That morning she was fine with talking to him so what happened between now and then.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get to class," Amy told Sonic before trying to push him away. He didn't move an inch.

"No," he said simply. Amy crossed her arms.

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Sonic told her. Amy groaned.

"It's complicated," she said to him.

"Then explain it to me." Amy sighed.

"Can I just head to class?" she asked. Sonic shook his head 'no'. Amy looked over his should and saw something brown. Amy immediately started to panic as she made the figure out to be Sally. She frantically started to push Sonic away from her.

"Whatever you do, stay away from Sally," she told him before running to the spot where she saw Sally.

"Sally, I was trying to get away from him," Amy explained when she got to the squirrel. Sally smirked.

"Once again, don't care," she said. "You still talked to him. So I get to tell him." Sally then strutted off. Amy glared after her before sending Cream and the others a message to keep watch over both Sally and Sonic.

_**X X X**_

For the rest of the school day, nothing exciting happened but Amy was still on her toes. So far, Sally hadn't gone to Sonic. How did Amy know? She was with Sonic at the moment and he wasn't giving her any strange looks. He still agreed to take her to work and then home so all seemed well. Until Amy got a text from Blaze that said Sally was heading outside, which was where they were.

"Sonic, we have to go now," Amy told the blue hedgehog when she lifted her eyes from her phone.

"Why?" he asked. "I thought we were waiting for the others."

"No time to explain," Amy said. But it was too late, Sally had reached them.

"Why are you leaving so soon? I'm sure you've got time to hear something important," Sally said to them. Amy stepped in front of Sonic.

"I'm sure that what you have to say isn't all that important," Amy assured. "Come on let's go," Amy said to Sonic.

"If it's so unimportant, then why can't he hear it?" Sally asked. Amy glared at her.

"He doesn't have to hear anything from you," she told the squirrel. Sally smirked.

"He can speak for himself," she stated. "You shouldn't have to speak for him." Sonic was confused by the way the girls in front of him were acting. Why had Amy told him to stay away from Sally?

"I know what he wants," Amy stated. "And clearly it's not you." Sally smirked.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," she said before pushing Amy out of the way and stepping closer to Sonic.

"I think you'll be interested to hear that-" She was cut off by Amy tackling her to the ground.

"Get away from him!" Amy told her. Sally was trying to get Amy off her.

"Get off of me!" Sally yelled. When Amy refused, Sally freed one of her arms and punched Amy in the face. It wasn't hard but it hurt enough that Sally got to push Amy off her. Sally stood up and was about to talk to Sonic when Amy pulled her leg and she fell. Before Amy could get to Sally though, Sally kicked her in the side. Amy then got on top of Sally and started to slap her. Sally kicked her legs, effectively getting Amy off her again. Amy turned around and saw Sally sitting up so she took the opportunity to punch her in the face. Sally let out a cry of pain before moving closer to Amy and pulling her hair. Amy kicked Sally away from her but Sally had kicked her again. Sally was getting up when she tripped. This time, Amy let out a cry of pain. Sonic immediately rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Amy looked around and saw her friends staring at her as well as other people.

"My ankle," Amy told him. Sonic looked at it and then called Tails over.

"I think you might've sprained your ankle," Tails told her. Amy winced as he moved it. It was already starting to swell.

"Let's take her to your workshop," Sonic said before picking Amy up. Cream walked over to Tails.

"I'm coming with you," she said to Tails. Tails nodded before walking Cream over to his car. Their other friends watched Sonic run off with Amy before dispersing. But the rest of the crowd remained and watched Sally still on the ground, who had watched the scene play out before her eyes. She looked pathetic compared to the girl who made everyone feel like she was superior to them. And so they laughed.

_**X X X**_

It turned out that Tails was wrong; it wasn't sprained, just badly injured. Cream had to go shortly after she got there but she said she hoped Amy would feel better. Tails advised that she shouldn't put any pressure on it for the rest of the day and ice it when she got home. After Tails treated it and gave her crutches to get around the house, Sonic picked Amy up and ran her home. He didn't even put her down until she was on her bed.

"I'll be right back," he had said before running out of the room. About a minute later, he was back with a bag of ice. He put it on her ankle before putting her crutches where she could reach them.

"I don't need to be babied. Tails said it wasn't that bad," Amy told him when he sat on her bed.

"I know," he said. Amy gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Sonic told her before getting up.

"One more thing, why were you and Sally fighting?" he asked. Amy sighed.

"She learned one of my secrets and blackmailed me into not talking to you or she would tell the entire school," Amy explained. "She caught you talking to me and so she was going to tell you."

"What does it have to do with me?" Sonic asked.

"I'd rather not say," Amy told him. Sonic nodded in understanding.

"See you tomorrow," he said before leaving. Amy sighed and relaxed. She could only wonder what would happen tomorrow.

_**That's it. Hope you liked it. It was longer than usual but that means that the next chapter might be shorter than usual but to make it longer, both this chapter's and the next chapter's clues will be revealed. Please review and don't forget to read the new chapters. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat Some Pie, Until Next Time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	12. Notes 8&9, Clues 7&8

_**Oh yeah, three weeks! Here's an update that will be surprising to most if not all. I'm finally better. Thanks to those well wishers and those reviewers. I hope everyone's okay and alive after hurricane Sandy. My awning was found in the middle of the road one morning because of Sandy but I'm okay. This should be the last time. New chapters, read them. Enough said. Now, the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own much. Heck, I don't even have my own house. Well, that's expected. Not 18 yet. But I own the idea. That's all.**_

_**Chapter 12: Notes 8&9, Clues 7&8**_

**Thursday, February 25th**

"Be careful, you might fall."

"I'm fine. If you keep reaching for the crutches, I'm going to fall."

Of course, Sonic had arrived to Amy's house to help her in any way possible before school. Amy was just glad that he hadn't come early enough to wake her up. Her bed head isn't very attractive. She had just finished putting on her clothes when she faintly heard someone knocking on a door. She used her crutches to swing to the window and saw Sonic at the front door. She yelled to him that the door was open and two seconds later, he was standing at her side. Amy, of course, was frightened by this and nearly fell off of her crutches but was lucky that Sonic caught her. He helped her down the stairs and sat her down by the small kitchen table before getting her some cereal.

"Really, I got around the house fine yesterday. I didn't need your help," Amy had told him but Sonic refused to stop helping her. Soon, the pair came out the front door. Sonic lifted Amy up with her holding the crutches and soon they were off. They had gotten to school and now Sonic was 'helping' Amy to her first class.

"I don't want you to get any worse with your injury," Sonic said.

"I don't think I'll die if I go to class by myself," Amy replied. "Besides, why do you have to help me so much, anyways?" Sonic stopped walking and Amy swung past him before realizing that he had stopped and swinging back to him.

"It's because you and Sally got in a fight because she blackmailed you into not talking to me and I had to go and talk to you," Sonic explained.

"But that's not your fault. You didn't know," Amy told him. "I know that if you knew you'd try to help me as much as possible but you didn't so what's done is done." Sonic sighed.

"Fine. I won't help you as much," he told her.

"That's all I'm asking for."

_**X X X**_

It was a bit awkward during lunch. Everyone kept looking at Amy with her crutches. Amy just assumed that they saw the fight between her and Sally. One thing was for sure, though. They had no idea about the clues. No one was teasing her or laughing at her. Sally hadn't even come up to her yet. But then again, that might not be a good thing. Sally was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her. Sonic had his first class with her and she hadn't shown up. Her usual lunch table was full, but she wasn't there. Amy didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried.

"That's it. I've had enough of this!" Tikal exclaimed snapping Amy out of her trance. "What are you looking for?" Everyone had gotten their lunch and was eating it. Everyone being Tails, Blaze, Amy, Cream, Sonic, Silver and Tikal. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow all sat at a different table with some of their other friends. Occasionally, Tikal would join them but not today.

"Sally," Amy replied simply. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why would you be looking for Sally?" Sonic asked from beside her.

"Have any of you guys seen her at all today?" The response was the shaking of heads by every member of the group.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Cream asked. Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe?" she said.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Silver asked jokingly. Amy glared at him.

"I have a heart, you know," she told him.

"Yes, and we all know it's the purest heart out of all of ours," Blaze said sarcastically. Amy switched her glare to Blaze.

"Pinky's got a point," Tikal stated. Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Pinky?"

"Yeah, Pinky. Got a problem with it?"

"Kind of."

"Well, deal with it." Amy rolled her eyes.

"So, what's her point," Sonic asked.

"Sally hasn't terrorized anyone today. Neither have her 'friends'," Tikal replied putting finger quotes around the word 'friends'.

"Maybe they had a change of heart," Tails suggested. Blaze snorted.

"Not likely. In one day?" she asked. Tails shrugged.

"On a different topic, Amy, do you think you can come to my workshop this afternoon?" he asked, "to check up on your ankle." Amy nodded in response.

"As long as Sonic can take me over there," she said.

"Sure, after school," Sonic told her. A couple minutes later, Shadow walked up to the table.

"Rose, I don't think I can tutor you this afternoon," he told Amy.

"And why is that?" she asked him suspiciously. What a sight it was to see Shadow nearly blush, nearly.

"I'm busy later," he replied. Amy actually smirked at this.

"Does it have anything to do with Rouge?" Now was the time he really blushed. Amy began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I'm busy too," she told him making Shadow raise an eyebrow, "checking on my ankle, checking on my ankle," Amy assured. Shadow nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow, then?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded in agreement. Shadow then turned and walked away.

"Um, Ames? I don't think you have to worry anymore," Sonic suddenly told her.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked. Sonic pointed behind Cream, who was sitting directly across from Amy. Behind her, at the door of the cafeteria was Sally. Sally looked weird, different and it wasn't just because she had a black eye.

"I think that's another reason to worry," Amy stated to Sonic as they watched Sally. Sally walked quickly into the cafeteria and took some lunch before glancing at her 'friends' at their table. Then she shook her head and ran back out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" Tikal asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Amy told her before getting up and swinging her crutches to Sally's 'friends'. When she got there, she was surprised to see the girls smiling at her.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" one of the girls said. Amy shuddered as Shadow was the only one who called her that.

"Um, nothing much. Do you guys know what's up with Sally?" Amy asked. The girls looked at each other before laughing.

"Why would we?" another girl asked. Amy stared confusedly at her.

"Aren't you guys her friends?" she asked. The girls laughed again.

"As if we'd be friends with the laughing stock of the school," another girl said cockily. Amy was even more confused.

"She's the laughing stock of the school? Why?" she asked.

"She lost a fight to you and was left on the floor by Sonic the hedgehog," the same girl replied. So that's why Sally's been weird. Amy felt sorry for her.

"Thanks for the info," Amy told the girls before swinging back to the table.

"You got anything?" Blaze asked when Amy sat down. Amy explained everything she heard to them and after they were as confused as she was.

"And I thought Sally was mean," Cream commented afterwards. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I feel sorry for her," Tikal said.

"I do too," Amy told them. "I have to go now, I have something to do," she continued with a wink to the girls who nodded, knowing what she was going to do.

_**X X X**_

Sonic opened his locker and saw two things that he'd never seen before. Both were pictures, with a note taped to them. What the pictures displayed was the most confusing part about it. One had a note on it that said:

'_Clue # 7: The window to my soul.'_

The picture made a bit more sense now. It was just a big eye, a jade green eye. It had been painted on a canvas in opposition to the other picture which was clearly printed. The note said:

'_Clue #8: Not the perfect family.'_

This time, it was a picture of a silhouetted family, a man, woman and a little girl, with a cancel sign over it. That one was a bit more confusing. Sonic hadn't even remembered the clue with all that went on the day before. It seemed like the clues were getting harder, and were coming to an end soon. He still hadn't thought of anyone who the clues matched. What if he never found out? The bell rang so Sonic decided he would think about it later.

_**X X X**_

Sonic and Amy were walking to Tails' workshop. Well, with Amy it was swinging because of the crutches. Sonic was going to carry Amy but for some reason, Amy didn't want to be carried. She told him that her ankle hurt with the way he has holding her but Sonic knew that was a lie. Truth was that Amy didn't even know why she didn't want to be carried. So, they were heading to Tail's workshop which while far away, wasn't too far away. Tails lived on a kind of hill so the view was great, as long as you weren't standing near the ledge.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant," Amy asked Sonic. Sonic shook his head.

"It's the clues," he told her. Amy had to resist the urge to smile.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Well, I can't figure out the latest clue," sonic said. Amy frowned.

"What is it?"

"It almost looks like the girl has no family," Sonic explained. Amy nodded glad that he wasn't so far from understanding.

"Maybe that's what it is," she told him. Sonic looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's the only one left, you know, in her family," Amy explained. Sonic seemed to be getting it.

"How did you come up with that?" Sonic asked. Amy tried to come up with something else.

"I'm a girl, I guess I can figure out these things," Amy said. "Also, you kind of gave me the idea."

"I guess." They went on in silence for a moment before Amy continued.

"Have you tried putting the clues together yet?" she asked.

"Not really," Sonic replied.

"Why?" Sonic only shrugged.

"I guess I haven't gotten time to think about it," he said.

"Why don't you try now?" Amy suggested. Sonic nodded his head.

"I could try now," he told her before stopping and turning to her. "Well, I definitely know her. But I don't think I know anyone with that colour eyes from the picture." Then he drifted off. Amy gave him a confused look.

"What?" Amy was waiting for his answer when she saw someone at the top of the hill near the cliff behind Sonic.

"It's just that you have the same colour eyes as-" Sonic said before being interrupted by Amy's screaming.

"No! SALLY!" she screamed trying to run up the hill and tripping after the first step. Sonic turned around and saw the same girl who had been so strange that day ready to jump to her death. Sonic sprinted towards Sally and caught her mid jump. Sally was struggling to get him to let go of her but eventually gave up and broke down crying in his arms.

"Why did you catch me?" Sally asked tearfully.

"I wasn't gonna watch you die," Sonic told her. "Why would you think about killing yourself?"

"No one likes me. I have no reason to be alive," she told him. "Everyone hates me."

"Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you," Sonic said to her. She wiped her face.

"You don't?" Sonic shook his head. "I thought you hated me because I'm so mean to Amy."

"Well I don't," he told Sally. "And Amy doesn't hate you either. She's been worried about you all day and she's the one who saw you about to jump and told me," Sonic added.

"I've been so terrible to her," Sally pointed out guiltily.

"Yes, but she knows better and she cares about everyone," Sonic said before looking back to the bottom of the hill. "That reminds me, stay here. I'll be back in a second." And a second later, he had Amy and her crutches in his arms and he set her down on the ground.

"Sally, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, thanks Amy," Sally replied. Amy smiled nervously. She wasn't used to Sally being so ...broken. It was the nicest Sally's ever been to her.

"I'm so sorry Amy," Sally told her. "I was so mean to you. But the truth is I was jealous. Everyone liked you and you had great friends. The moment I got embarrassed, the people I thought were my friends left me. I thought I had no reason to live."

"Sally, everyone has a reason to live," Amy assured the squirrel. "They wouldn't be alive if they didn't."

"Besides, if you weren't so mean to people, you would have better friends," Sonic added. Sally smiled.

"You have been so nice to me," she said. "I want to return the favour." Amy contemplated this.

"You want to try being friends with us?" she asked. Sally nodded. Sonic and Amy shared glances before Sonic replied.

"We'll try to be your friend too," he told Sally.

"I could give it a shot," Amy told her. Sally smiled genuinely.

"Thanks," she said. "Amy, can I talk to you?" Amy nodded her head. She and Sally headed a little bit away from Sonic before speaking.

"As a 'thanks', I won't tell Sonic about you being the dancer and all," Sally told the pink hedgehog. "I owe you that." Amy gave a smile that matched Sally's.

"Thanks 'friend'," Amy said jokingly elbowing Sally in the arm. Sally laughed.

"Don't do that," she told her. Amy stopped immediately and they both laughed.

"I can tell that he likes you too," Sally continued getting Amy's attention. "The way Sonic looks at you and cares about you, I know he'll never look at me that way. Plus, you two look good together."

"Thanks," Amy said blushing. Then the girls headed back to Sonic.

"Is everything okay," Sonic asked. They nodded.

"Yeah, it's great," Amy said.

"Sal, we're heading to Tails' workshop. Want to come?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Sure." Then Sonic picked Amy up and they walked for about five minutes before reaching the workshop.

"Hey Sonic, Amy and ...Sally?" Tails said when he opened the door.

"She's cool," Sonic told Tails while setting Amy down. Tails nodded his head before proceeding to check on Amy's ankle.

"It's about fine but just be sure, use the crutches tomorrow," Tails instructed Amy.

"I will," Amy said to him. They hung out at the workshop a bit longer, getting to know Sally. It turned out that she was pretty cool. When she wasn't being mean, she was funny and Amy really liked the new Sally. So when it was time to go, Amy turned to Sally.

"See you tomorrow, Sally," she told her.

"You too, Amy."

_**So that's it. Shocker, right? I actually wanted to do this because I like Sally but you know in most Sonamy stories she's the bitch. Well, because of a certain review, I'm not going to use Sally like that anymore. The next chapter has to be short. If it isn't, yay. If it is, I warned you. Hm, how about those clues huh? Please review. I want to get up the next chapter quick but UGH school. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	13. Note 10, Clue 9

_**Finally an update. So I have a deal for you. 3 chapters after this and I want this story finished soon. I want you to give me at least 5 reviews then I will update even sooner than a week. Help me out here. This is a shorter than usual chapter but I promise you that the ones after it will be longer. Thanks to all the favourites, follows and reviews. Even the people who just read the story. Now, the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, if you take the characters and the game I will not come after you but if you take the idea I will hunt you down. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 13: Note 10, Clue 9**_

**Friday, February 26th**

Who knew so much could happen in nearly two weeks? One thing was for sure though, no one could have ever predicted that the two people walking and laughing together would ever become friends. It was official, Sally and Amy were friends.

"Why would you even tell your parents that you tried to commit suicide?" Amy asked trying to hold in her laughter. Sally shrugged.

"It was just a stupid idea of mine," Sally replied. "So yeah, they flipped out but instead of punishing me, they decided to throw a party in celebration." Amy stared at her with shock written all over her face.

"You're gonna have another party only a week after the last?"

"Well, they don't know that. They didn't even know I had the last one," Sally explained.

"How do you have a party like that one and your parents don't even know about it?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Hey, it was their anniversary so they were out," Sally told her. Amy silently wondered how Sally was able to clean up the house after that.

"Well, I don't think I'll be coming," Amy stated after a couple moments of silence.

"Wha-why? You're supposed to be something like the guest of honour for saving my life," Sally asked.

"Well, it's just that ...I didn't really have a good time at your last party," Amy explained. Sally nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh yeah, Sonic, right?" she asked already knowing the answer. It turned out that Sally was actually the one who started the spin the bottle game that Sonic was in but after a heated make out session with one of the guys (she didn't even remember), she left the game and took it into one of the many guest rooms. After she was done, and her clothes were neat enough, Sally heard a bunch of people talking about how Amy Rose had sprinted outside looking like she was crying. She just put two and two together and BOOM! It was the best night of her life. Key word: was. After getting to know Amy and finally letting go of her crush on Sonic, Sally actually felt sorry for the girl but, clearly, she and Sonic had already made up so she didn't feel as guilty anymore.

"How'd you know that?" Amy asked hearing Sally's question.

"It's kind of a long story so I'll tell you later," Sally replied. Amy nodded. "Amy, Sonic likes you. I can see it. It's probably the only reason why I hated you. There's no way he'll kiss another girl." Amy sighed.

"I know it's just ...it hurt and I don't want to be hurt like that ever again," she stated.

"You won't. I promise," Sally told the other girl. Amy muttered a 'thanks' before smiling again.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch?" she asked. Sally shrugged.

"I guess you shall, Rosy," she answered. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Rosy?"

"It's still kind of weird for me to call you by your first name after only insulting all these years so how about Rosy?" Sally explained. "Take it or leave it." Amy giggled.

"I think I'll take it, Acorn," she told the other girl. It was Sally's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"And I thought I was bad at coming up with nicknames," she said jokingly. Amy rolled her eyes before both girls went their separate ways.

_**X X X**_

If you think it was weird for normal people seeing Sally and Amy walking and talking like they were friends imagine how Amy's friends felt. Especially being the people who practically started the 'I hate Sally' club. It all started when both girls walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table Amy normally sat at. Of course, Sonic and Tails already knew about Sally so they weren't as freaked out as Blaze and Tikal. It was Tikal who spoke up when they sat down.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but," she said before pausing and pointing at Sally, "what the hell is she doing here?" Sonic burst out laughing and Tails joined him. Amy giggled a bit before seeing Tikal's glare and shutting up. Blaze finally decided that she'd had enough.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she yelled. All laughter suddenly came to a stop.

"Sorry," Amy apologized. "I forgot that you guys don't know about yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Blaze asked. Sonic supplied the answer.

"Well, long story short Amy and I were going to Tails' house when we saw Sally trying to commit suicide. We saved her, she apologized and we all hung out at Tails'" he summed up.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that Sally's nice now?" Silver, who had come during the explanation, asked. All four who had witnessed the scene and, surprisingly, Cream nodded.

"Cream, you knew she was nice?" Amy questioned. Cream nodded once again.

"Tails told me," she explained.

"Well, anyway," Sally said finally joining the conversation, "my parents are throwing a party in celebration of my survival and all of you are invited." Sonic had the same look on his face that Amy had when she heard the news.

"Another party just a week away from the last?" he asked.

"That's the same thing I said," Amy told him laughing at his surprise.

"Maybe she really is nice," Blaze said eyeing Sally.

"Something's fishy about this," Tikal thought out loud.

"Oh come on guys. Do you think I would actually let Sally trick me?" Amy asked. "Just give her a chance, please." Tikal crossed arms and Blaze glared at Amy.

"Fine," they said at the same time. Silver was strangely more accepting than Tikal and Blaze were.

"Welcome to the group Sal. Can I call you that?" he asked surprising Sally.

"Thanks and sure?" she asked more than answered.

"Sorry, if I'm not as accepting as Amy and Tails are," Cream told the squirrel. "I wasn't there to see you turn nice after all."

"That's all right and Tails?" Sally said turning to the two tailed fox.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Sally asked. Shocked, Tails nodded and got up to follow Sally to a better hidden place.

"Um, Ames?" Sonic said. Amy raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you as well." Amy was even more confused as she followed Sonic out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked truly curious.

"You're going to Sally's party, right?" Sonic asked.

"Of course," Amy replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, knowing you, you probably wouldn't want to go because of what happened last time," he explained. "Remember how I did something that made you hate me."

"I didn't hate you," Amy insisted. "I could never hate you, not even if you did something so bad it sent you to jail." Sonic smiled making Amy struggle to keep herself standing.

"That reminds me, what did I do?" he asked unknowingly taking Amy's hand. Amy snatched her hand away from his and rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush. She wasn't going to give in that easily.

"I told you that I'm not gonna tell you," she said to him. 'At least not yet," she thought.

"Why can't you tell me anyway?" Sonic asked before an idea came into his mind. "Wait, are you embarrassed?" Amy's face reddened.

"Maybe, I don't know. The point is that you should have dropped this by now," she said still trying to hide her blush and failing miserably. Sonic laughed at her expression. "Anyway, I'm coming to the party so you don't need to worry," Amy continued just as the bell rang.

"Thanks, Ames," Sonic told her before heading to his next class. At the last second, he turned back and leaned forward so that his lips were right next Amy's ear.

"You know, you look pretty when you blush," he whispered and Amy gasped. Sonic pulled away and laughed at Amy's shock and then he left, leaving Amy stunned in the hallway. Then all the blood came rushing up to Amy's cheeks. Not only because of the compliment but because it was the exact same thing he said to her at the dance. She was still standing there when Sally, Blaze, Cream and Tikal found her.

"Amy, why are you blushing?" Cream asked. Amy bit her lip as her blush still hadn't died.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Sonic?" Blaze asked. Amy slowly nodded.

"What was it?" Cream asked resisting the urge to jump up and down while screaming.

"I'd rather not say," Amy replied coming out of her shock. "But there's something more important. I have no idea what to do for the clue."

"You don't know what the clue is?" Tikal asked. Amy shook her head.

"Why not a hammer?" Blaze suggested.

"No, that would be a dead 'give away'," Amy told her. "How about Cream being my friend?"

It was said rabbit's turn to refuse. "No way, and you say a hammer is a 'give away'."

"Let's just use your headband," Tikal told them. "You never take the damn thing off anyway."

"HEY!"

"Seriously, is this what happens every time you need a clue?" Sally asked sounding frustrated. "Here's the deal, tell him that you're a hedgehog. There are plenty of hedgehogs in this school so while narrowing it down, it doesn't do it much." All girls were listening closely now.

"Keep talkin'" Amy told her. Sally sighed before continuing.

"You can text him a riddle so he'll have to figure it out. You can use my phone because there's probably no way he'll have my number and, if you want, you can keep the phone for other uses. I already have three more," she explained. The others contemplated what she said.

"You know what? I like this girl," Tikal said after a while. Blaze nodded in agreement. Sally smiled.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Sally, give me your phone," Amy told her and Sally complied. A minute later, the message was sent and the girls headed to their classes.

_**X X X**_

Sonic only smirked when he saw his latest text message from an unknown number. Of course the mystery girl had his number. She never ceased to surprise him. First his doorstep, then his bag, his gym locker and now she has his phone number. The text said:

'_Clue #9:  
>While I don't have spikes like you,<br>And I'm not the colour blue,  
>I'm just letting you know,<br>That I'm a hedgehog too.  
>- Mystery Girl.'<em>

'At least this one was easier than the last two clues,' Sonic thought. 'Wait, there's just one clue left. What if I can't figure it out?" His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw that Amy was calling him.

"Hey Ames," he said when he answered.

"Hey," Amy replied when she heard his voice. "Um, Sally's asking if you could meet her and the others out front right now," she told him.

"Sure, what's it about?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Amy answered. "You'll find out when you get there," she said before hanging up. Sonic shrugged and headed to the front of the school. When he got there, he saw everyone with Sally, except for Amy.

"Sonic," Sally said acknowledging his presence. "So Amy did call you."

"Yeah, where is she by the way," Sonic asked.

"Oh, she's not coming," Sally replied. "I know I don't know you guys very well and some of you still don't trust me but I need your help," she told them, glancing at all of them before locking her gaze on Sonic.

"For Amy."

_**Ooh, so what's Sally planning? You'll find out in the next chapter. Yeah, there was a bit of Sonamy in this chapter and there will be a lot more next chapter. Another party? I know it seems too soon but I had to and believe me, if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter then the next one will be out in two days! So review and thanks for reading. Remember, only three chapters after this and I want this story done by the beginning of next year, preferably by Christmas. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	14. Gifts and Realizations

_**Wow, I can't believe how fast you guys reviewed. Thank you so much. As promised, here is your LONGER chapter. I think you guys will like it. Remember the deal, if I get five reviews I will update in two days. I know you can do it! Now the disclaimer:**_

_**Disclaimer: So yeah, only the idea is mine. Everything else, BORROWING. I give them back when I'm done. Songs aren't mine.**_

_**Chapter 14: Gifts and Realizations**_

**Saturday, February 27th**

Only one thing registered in Amy's mind as she gained consciousness, it was cold. Not that she was cold but why was her bed so cold? Amy opened her eyes and saw the tiled floor. As she sat up she realised that not only was she not in her bed, it wasn't even her house. All the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She was at Cream's house. The rabbit told her that she could sleepover and, of course, she jumped at the offer. Amy looked across the room and saw Cream curled up on the floor with a blanket.

"Oh yeah," Amy said remembering something. "Cream and I must've fought about who was getting the bed again." It was true, they always fought over who got the bed and most times it ended up with both of them passed out on the bed. This was one of the rare times that they both ended up on the floor.

"Amy?" Amy snapped her head in the direction of the voice. She saw Cream rubbing her eyes sleepily before focusing them on the pink hedgehog.

"Hey Cream," Amy replied. Cream glanced at her before lying back down.

"Hey, can you get me ..." Amy listened intently for the rabbit's request, "a coconut?" Amy face palmed at that.

"A coconut?"

"A coconut." Hearing the seriousness in Cream's voice, Amy burst out laughing. Soon Cream joined her and started giggling herself.

"Um, Amy?" Cream suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Amy asked hoping it wasn't another silly request.

"Why are we on the floor?" Cream asked finally realizing her position. Amy resisted the urge to laugh again. Cream was hilarious when she was tired.

"Remember when I pushed you off the bed you took my leg and dragged me to the floor," Amy explained. "And we were too lazy to get up?"

"Oh yeah," Cream muttered. Then she was up and running around the room.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked staring wide eyed at the other girl.

"Sally's party, it's today," Cream told her before disappearing into her closet.

"Yeah, so?" Amy said still confused.

"I have nothing to wear," Cream said as if it was obvious while heading into the bathroom. Amy sighed. She didn't know why Cream was panicking. The party started at seven and everyone was going to come late anyway. Amy's thoughts were cut off by music.

_Your stare was holdin',  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<br>Hot night, wind was blowin'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

_Realizing it was her ringtone, Amy quickly got up to search for her phone. She made a mental note to kill Blaze for the song._

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<br>But here's my number,  
>So call-,<em>

_At that moment, Amy found her phone and answered it, not even checking the caller ID._

_"Hello?" Amy answered._

_"Hey Ames." Sonic? Why was he calling so early in the morning?_

_"Hey Sonic, why are you up so early?" Amy asked him. Then she heard chuckling._

_"Ames, it's past twelve," Sonic pointed out. Now Amy could see why Cream was panicking._

_"Oh my god I have to find something to wear," Amy said not knowing that Sonic had heard. More chuckling greeted her._

_"Don't worry, I figured you would want to get an entire wardrobe." Amy wanted to glare at him when he said that. "So I was on my way over to take you shopping." Amy couldn't believe her ears. Sonic was actually __volunteering__ to take her shopping. Normally she would have to ask._

_"Wow, is something up?" Amy asked. Sonic paused for a second._

_"Amy, is it really so weird?" he asked__._

"Yes."

"Then yes, something's up," Sonic replied. "You're being cranky like how you always are in the morning and I'm trying to give you a nice day, as your friend." Amy scowled and gave up on trying to get anything out of him.

"Fine, thanks, I'm at Cream's house," she told him. Amy could just imagine Sonic smirking.

"I'll give you ten minutes," Sonic told her before hanging up. Amy sighed and went to change into the clothes she brought to Cream's house. After fifteen minutes (Sonic only having to wait seven of them), Amy came down wearing a jeans jacket over a black tank top, jeans shorts and her converse.

"That didn't take long at all," Sonic commented when she walked up to him.

"Shut it you sarcastic jerk," Amy told him. "Let's go." She had already told Cream that Sonic would be taking her shopping and Cream just said it was fine. Amy climbed onto Sonic's back and they sped off to the nearest mall.

_**X X X**_

"Hey, I promised I'd help Sally set up," Amy told the blue hedgehog before getting on his back. "Can you drop me off at her house?"

"Sure," Sonic said. With that he took off. After a couple of seconds, Amy's eyes adjusted to the colours and blurs and she noticed the place getting more and more familiar.

'Wait, this is my neighbourhood,' Amy noticed. One more second and she was in front of her house. Amy was more confused than ever.

"Sonic, what are we doing at my- ...Sonic?" Amy said when she realized that he wasn't beside her anymore. "Sonic?" Suddenly, she couldn't see and before Amy could reach up to find out what happened, her hands were tied behind her back. Amy then realised that she had a blindfold on.

'Oh no you don't,' Amy thought before dropping to the floor and sliding her legs in a random direction, effectively tripping the person holding her. Then she felt someone grab her legs so she started kicking with no results so she rolled backwards making the person flip over her. She briefly wondered if she could summon her hammer with her feet but gave up on the idea.

"Damn it, I forgot she was a fighter," she heard a familiar male voice say.

"Don't worry, you hold her feet and I'll pick her up," a different voice said.

'Wait, that's Sonic?' Amy identified the second voice. She felt someone hold her legs together while Sonic picked her up bridal style. Then the hands left her legs and she tried to move them but found them tied together.

"Stop struggling," Sonic told her. Amy rolled her eyes. He really expected her not to struggle while she's being bound against her will.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"You'll find out," the other voice said. A minute later (eternity to Amy), she was put down and her arms and legs were unbound.

"Don't take the blindfold off yet," Sonic told her. Amy just shrugged and complied. She heard some shuffling and a bit of laughter before finally being told to take off the blindfold. What greeted her eyes was the last thing she ever expected.

"SURPRISE!" many voices yelled at the same time. All of her best friends were there, in her garage as she later recognised. They were Cream, Blaze, Silver, Tikal, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Sally, Sonic and Shadow. 'Oh, Shadow must've been the other voice,' Amy thought. That they were all in her garage wasn't even what the surprise was. In front of them was a brand new motorcycle. It was black with pink flame patterns. On it was a helmet with a picture of a pink rose on the side.

"This is mine?" Amy asked clearly shocked. A few people laughed.

"Yes," Sally replied stifling her own laughter.

"You're sure?" Amy asked still not believing it.

"It's all yours, Ames," Sonic assured her. Hearing that, Amy let out an excited scream and immediately began hugging everyone she could get her hands on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Amy repeated over and over again. When she finally calmed down, Amy asked the most sensible question since seeing her gift. "Why?"

"Well, after your car crashed, we figured you'd want another way to get around," Blaze started.

"And my parents wanted to find a way to thank you for saving me," Sally continued.

"So we all came together to find out what we could get you, Sally's parents paying of course," Tikal added.

"Shadow said you liked motorcycles and we went out and bought one," Cream said. "Sonic picked it out."

"Then I took it and made it better than any motorcycle could ever be," Tails stated. "Its speed practically matches Sonic's."

"And, of course, we needed a plan to make sure that you weren't at your house so we could set up," Sonic said. "So-."

"Cream had me sleepover, Sonic took me shopping and both he and Shadow kidnapped me and brought me here at the right time," Amy finished. "Am I right?" The majority of the room nodded.

"Oh right, how'd that go?" Knuckles asked referring to the 'kidnapping'. Hearing that, Sonic began scratching the back of his head and Shadow groaned making Knuckles laugh.

"Let's just say that we underestimated her," Shadow supplied.

"Oh, sorry about that," Amy apologized. "Who did I trip and who did I flip? I couldn't see." Knuckles laughed even harder.

"She did WHAT?" Knuckles got out before dropping to the floor clutching his stomach.

"You tripped Shadow and flipped me," Sonic replied answering Amy's question. Everyone started laughing again.

"Why couldn't I have been there?" Rouge complained. Both hedgehogs were blushing brightly and Amy decided to relieve them of their torture.

"So, when can I try out my gift?" Amy asked already opening the garage door and leading the motorcycle outside.

"I guess right now," Sally said knowing that Amy was going to try it out no matter what she said. By the time everyone was outside, Amy was ready to kick off.

"Hold on, why not make this a race?" Sonic suggested. Amy smiled and nodded although no one could see the smile because of the helmet. In response, Shadow drove his motorcycle up right beside Amy's.

"I have an idea," Cream said with excitement. "The race is to Sally's house. I'm going with Amy to make sure she doesn't cheat."

"Or you just want to ride on the bike," Rouge said before getting behind Shadow on his motorcycle.

"Maybe," Cream said getting behind Amy.

"If you don't mind, I'm going the normal way," Sally told them while getting into her car and driving off.

"Yeah, I'm going with Tails," Blaze said following Silver into the two tailed fox's car. Tails waved to the remaining people before driving off.

"Guess that's our cue," Knuckles said. "Come on Tikal." With that, the two echidnas left. The competitors waited a couple of seconds before riding or running off. Cream screamed at first when Amy kicked off but soon found herself enjoying it. Sonic was in front and he was showing off to everyone behind by running backwards, making faces, etc. Amy was a bit behind Shadow but was quickly coming up on him, thanks to Cream's words of encouragement being yelled in her ear.

"You're doing great, Rose," Shadow told her when she was close enough to hear.

"Thanks," she yelled back. Then something Tails said came to her mind.

"_Its speed practically matches Sonic's."_

All Amy knew was that right now her motorcycle was definitely not going Sonic speed. She couldn't look down at the controls to find the switch to make her go faster because she might swerve out of control so she came up with a better idea.

"Cream, can you help me go a bit faster?" Amy yelled over her shoulder knowing that Cream would read her mind. They were just that close. Cream reached over Amy's shoulder and flipped a switch.

"Get ready for a mega boost," Cream advised. Suddenly, the motorcycle jerked forward before speeding away from Shadow faster than Amy thought was possible.

"Whoa, this is AWESOME!" Amy yelled between laughter. Cream laughed and screamed at the same time while hiding her face in the back of Amy's jacket. Sonic nearly tripped when he saw the speed Amy was going. However, he just smirked, glad for a challenge. Sonic stopped all games and actually started racing. Still, Amy caught up to him.

"Tails really worked on that thing, huh?" Sonic said when he and Amy were neck at neck. They were only a mile away from Sally's house.

"Yeah, and I love it," Amy told him. "This thing could beat you."

"Ha, let me show you real speed," Sonic said before accelerating his legs putting some distance between him and Amy. Amy tried to go even faster making Cream hold her tighter. When they reached Sally's place, the only thing Amy saw was Sonic crossing his arms and smirking.

_**X X X**_

The party was packed, but somewhat less than last time. This was when the girls decided to finish beautifying themselves and come downstairs. Amy wore a green one shoulder top with a black skirt that stopped mid thigh and converse (she couldn't bother to wear any other shoes). Sally and Rouge both wore shorts but Rouge wore a striped pink and white halter top while Sally wore a strapless orange top with her traditional fishnet stockings. Cream had on a grey off the shoulder top and some capris. Blaze just wore some skinny jeans and a red shirt with the sleeves reaching her elbows. She claimed that she didn't have anyone to impress so she didn't dress up. And finally, Tikal wore a short sleeved shirt that said 'Cry Me a River' and a pair of jeans.

When they reached the main party area, a bunch of people came to greet Sally so the others took that as a sign to leave. Amy was the only one who stayed behind. Amy was lost in her thoughts when she heard Sally shouting.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled. Amy looked and found out that the people in front of Sally were her former 'friends'.

"Oh come on Sal," one of them said. "We always show up at your parties, that's what friends are for."

"Friends? Some friends you are, laugh in my face one moment and try to crawl back in my life the next," Sally told them. "You guys weren't even invited."

"Oh, and _she_ was?" another one said pointing to Amy.

"Yeah," Sally said stepping back to stand beside Amy. "Because, she's my friend, you aren't. Now get the hell out of my house before I call security." The girls then shuffled away, Amy assumed they were leaving the party.

"Sally," Amy called. "Ignore them, you know who your real friends are and I'm glad I'm one of them."

"Thanks," Sally responded. "Are we supposed to hug now or something?" Amy laughed.

"We could try it," Amy said before moving to hug Sally. Sally awkwardly hugged back before relaxing and pulling away.

"It's not as weird as I thought it would be," Sally told Amy and Amy nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go find the others," Amy told Sally, leaving to go to the dancing area. She looked around the room before landing her eyes on a blue figure sitting down. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"So, you come here often?" Amy asked. Sonic let out a laugh.

"This is so not the time, Amy," he told her. "But no, I don't come around here much." Amy giggled a bit.

"Where's the energy that I normally see when you're around?" she asked. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't feel like it," Sonic replied. "I'd much rather watch people make fools of themselves."

"Alright, I think I'll join you," Amy said leaning back on the chair she was sitting on. Amy thought about what was bugging Sonic so much that he was sitting still voluntarily.

"I haven't danced since the night of the Valentine's Dance," Sonic suddenly said. Amy looked at him and gestured for him to continue. "It doesn't feel the same."

"What's the difference?" Amy asked.

"I guess it's that she's not with me." Amy didn't have to think to figure out who the 'she' was. "I've never moved like that with anybody. She was easy to talk to, like I could trust her with everything, everything except my name."

"Maybe she ran off because she was scared," Amy suggested. "One of the clues said she liked you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if she thought you wouldn't like her back?" she said. "I know I'd run off if I were in that situation." Sonic sighed.

"Why do girls have to be so weird?" he asked. Amy laughed.

"I don't know, it's like we're a completely different species," she told him. "But you guys wouldn't last a day without us."

"I'd like to make that bet," Sonic said.

"Sure, I could use some extra money," Amy told him.

"As if you would win."

"As if you would live." Sonic raised an eyebrow while Amy playfully glared at him. Amy only stopped glaring at him when the song the DJ was playing changed.

"Oh my god, I love this song," Amy exclaimed. It was 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars. Sonic laughed at how easily she was distracted.

"Then go and dance," he urged her. Amy smiled before going to where everyone was dancing. At first it wasn't really dancing, just jumping and waving her hands in the air. It made Sonic laugh. Then she got into the music and she started moving as if she had choreographed the dance and practiced it. It held Sonic in a trance. By the end of the first chorus, Amy had noticed that Sonic was watching her. She didn't like seeing him alone, not being his usual self, so she went over to him and held out her hand.

"Dance with me," Amy told him when he looked at her hand.

"Ames," Sonic groaned.

"Come on, just one dance," Amy begged. "Please, for me." Sonic only hesitated once before taking Amy's hand and heading back to the dance floor.

"What do you want me to do?" Sonic asked when they got to the spot Amy was previously dancing on.

"Do whatever you want," Amy replied. "Listen and move. It's that simple." Amy took one of his hands and spun herself. When she turned completely around she raised her eyebrows as if saying 'See? I told you'. Sonic sighed and started moving with her. Mid way through the second chorus, Amy had her back against Sonic's chest and she crossed her arms so that Sonic could take them.

"Try this," Amy suggested and when Sonic took her hands she started to rock. "Now move side to side like this," she instructed and Sonic did it. After a couple seconds of doing that, Amy told Sonic to roll her in and out. They kept dancing, not caring if they looked stupid or amazing, just two friends having fun. In the middle of the bridge of the song, Sonic was spinning Amy around longer than she was used to.

"Whoa, dizzy," Amy muttered before falling forward. Sonic caught her and held her steady.

"Don't worry, I got you," he told her. When the world stopped moving around Amy, she realized how close their faces were to each other and she glanced down at Sonic's lips. It seemed as if they were moving closer to her but then someone accidentally bumped into Sonic.

"Sorry, man," the guy said before turning back to what he was doing. Amy stepped away from Sonic and looked away awkwardly, blushing.

"Um, I think I'm gonna sit down," Sonic told her. Amy nodded her head and when he had turned away, she ran out of the room. Sonic was trying to sort out all his thoughts. That was the second time he had almost kissed Amy. Did he like her? What about the mystery girl? He thought about how no one else had moved with him so easily and how he'd been proved wrong. Amy was almost as good as the mystery girl, maybe even better. But Amy was his friend.

'She wanted to kiss you too,' a voice in the back of his mind said. Sonic thought about it. What if she liked him back? Sonic only knew that he had to choose between the mystery girl and Amy and that a party was certainly not the place to think about it. So with that thought, he left.

_**Oh, so close. Well, that's the chapter. This should have been out earlier today but you can blame late Christmas shopping. So, that promise is still up, 5 reviews= quicker update. Come on, this story could be finished by Christmas. Help me out here. Please review and thanks for reading. Warning, the next chapter has Sonic sorting out his thoughts. I know you want to read. **__**Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	15. Thoughts

_**Here it is as promised. You have no idea how happy I was when I saw all your reviews. I couldn't believe how many people liked this story. Well this is the second to last chapter and if I get another 5 reviews, the last chapter could come out on Christmas day or Boxing Day. The sooner the better. But I need all the encouragement I can get. Thank you to every one of you who reviewed (I read all of them). Now the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill. What I own is the idea. Don't steal it and nobody will get hurt. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 15: Thoughts**_

**Sunday, February 28th**

There was probably no other time when Sonic was as confused as he was now. When he went outside to leave, he had come just in time to see Amy get on her motorbike and kick off. However he did see her wave at him while riding away. Then Sonic went home to his always empty house and immediately jumped into bed, not bothering to change. He couldn't sleep with so many things on his mind, the clues, Amy, his parents never being home (even though he had sold his car, they still were never home). So when the first ray of sunlight shone into his room from the window, he stopped trying to sleep and decided to figure everything out.

The first thing that popped into his mind to figure out was Amy. Did he like her? Sonic wasn't exactly sure. He'd known her since he was five years old and yet he'd never felt anything for her, or did he? Well, out of all of his female friends she was certainly the closest. Probably the second closest out of all his friends (Tails being first). He definitely cared about her. He was scared out of his mind that day after the first party when he saw her in tears. That he was the reason why didn't make him feel any better. And the day when she was grieving over her parents' death he followed her after her meltdown and comforted her and in turn, she opened up to him. So yeah, he obviously cared.

He also trusted her. Last night, when he was out of it, not his usual self, Amy had gotten him to tell her what was wrong without even trying. And when they were dancing, Sonic wasn't exactly sure about the moves she was showing him but eventually he became his energetic, fun self again. She was different, he felt more open around her. And he'd certainly never almost kissed the same girl twice. Either there was something between them or he was insane. Probably the first option.

Sonic had finally sorted out one thing, he liked Amy Rose. Now the next thing was the clues. Since they began, he'd never had much time to put them together but since it was almost 7 am on Sunday and there was no way he would be getting any sleep, now seemed like the perfect time. His mind drifted to the first clue.

_'Clue # 1: I've always wanted to be ...together.'_

'So the first clue,' Sonic thought, 'says that she likes me.' That much was obvious to him. Other than that, it didn't give away anything. Any girl could like him and he wouldn't even know. So yeah, on to the next clue.

_'Clue # 2: I am closer than you think.'_

He had almost forgotten about that one because right after he read it, Amy scared the crap out of him. Maybe it meant that she went to the school? That they'd met before? Once again, it didn't really help him. What's number three?

'Clue # 3: _I may be a girl, but I'm pretty strong_.'

Okay, now this was getting ridiculous. Sonic sighed and dropped the papers he was holding. Then he fell backwards and onto his bed, giving up. He was probably never going to figure it out. After what felt like a couple of minutes, Sonic heard a knock on his door.

"It's open," he said not even caring that no one was supposed to be in the house. The door opened and revealed the last person Sonic thought he would see.

"Hi honey, can I come in?" Sonic's mother, Aleena asked.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked sitting up in surprise. "I thought you had work."

"Well, I decided to take a day off to spend some time with my son," she told him.

"Thanks but I don't think I'm gonna be a lot of fun," Sonic said leaning back and letting his head hit the pillow.

"Aw, what's up?" Aleena asked going to sit beside Sonic on the bed.

"Why would you care?" Sonic questioned coldly.

"Sonic, just because I haven't been around lately doesn't mean that I don't care," she replied. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Sonic knew she was joking but couldn't even give her a small smile.

"You wouldn't understand," he told her.

"Sonic, you wouldn't believe the things I understand," Aleena responded. "I think I could understand a teenager's problems. I was a teenager once, you know." Sonic looked at his mother and she gave him an encouraging smile.

"You could say it's girl problems," he said.

"Girl problems, huh?" Aleena muttered. "How did I not guess this? Who is she?"

"Amy." Aleena smiled hearing the familiar name.

"Oh Amy, you know I saw it coming," she told him.

"You saw what coming?" Sonic asked sitting up again.

"The two of you together," Aleena replied. "I remember when you and all your friends were younger and they would come over here to play. Amy practically adored you. If you asked her for something, she would say yes and try to get it and when you had your arguments with Knuckles, she would always take your side. And you were almost the same way with her." During the explanation, Sonic had put his pillow over his head to hide his blush from his mother. Still his mother continued to torture him.

"I remember the time you guys decided to play 'house'," Aleena recalled.

"We did what!" Sonic asked removing the pillow from his face. Aleena ignored him.

"You and Amy were married with Tails and Cream as your children," she continued laughing. "It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen."

"Well, Amy and I aren't together," Sonic said trying to change the subject.

"Why?" Aleena asked confused. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Sonic replied. "We were never together. In fact, I just figured out that I like her but I don't know if she likes me."

"Well, I can assure you that if she acts anything like how she did back then, she likes you too," his mother told him knowingly. "Now, what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles or French toast?"

"French toast with bacon," Sonic added. Aleena laughed before leaving the room, leaving Sonic in his thoughts. What if Amy really did like him? And according to his mother, she liked him since they were kids. 'Wow, it must've been hard hiding that secret from me for that long.'

'Wait, if she liked me since we were kids ...that counts as a long time, right?' Sonic wondered before picking back up the pieces of paper that had the clues written on them.

_'Clue # 1: I've always wanted to be ...together.'_

Amy could have liked him meaning that she wanted them to be together. Sonic tried to fit her to the next clue.

_'Clue # 2: I am closer than you think.'_

Amy was always close to him as a friend. They hung out a lot and the clue could mean that the mystery girl was right under his nose instead of some random stranger. And wasn't Amy the one who came up behind him right after he finished reading the clue? She could have planned that. Sonic tried the next clue.

'Clue # 3: _I may be a girl, but I'm pretty strong_.'

Sonic had gotten this clue on the same day that Amy was grieving over her parents' death. Maybe that had something to do with it. He had to admit that he was surprised at how Amy handled herself that day and he was proud of her after she told him what happened to her parents. Sonic picked up the paper with the next clue.

'_Clue #4: Give me a C, H, E, E, R. What does that spell?'_

This was probably the first clue that Sonic knew exactly what it meant. The mystery girl was a cheerleader. It was the first clue that actually narrowed something down. Of course, when he went to watch cheerleading practice, Amy was there. And isn't it 'coincidental' that he had received the clue with a pom-pom and when Amy left she only had one instead of two? These clues were matching up more than he thought they would.

'_Clue # 5: Let's just say I have a friend who likes to play with this.'_

Sonic remembered how he had found that note under a floating flame. There was only one person who Sonic knew that had a natural ability to produce fire, Blaze. He knew that after Cream, Blaze was probably Amy's second best friend. So yeah, that definitely fit.

_'Clue # 6: You are like an open book to me_.'

He had said countless times that he trusted Amy. Even when he tried to hide something from her, she could always tell how he felt. What bothered him about this clue was how he found it. Sonic didn't know how she would have done that one because he was with her the whole time at the Chao Park and he didn't see her go over to the bushes once. Maybe she had some help. But that would mean that other people knew about the clues. For sure Cream and Blaze would know. They weren't best friends for nothing. And maybe Sally knew too, Amy did say that Sally knew one of her secrets and with the way Amy was acting, it looked like it had something to do with him.

'_Clue # 7: The window to my soul.'_

It was a picture of an eye, a jade green eye. Sonic remembered how right before Sally had tried to commit suicide and Amy had spotted her, he was looking into Amy's eyes noticed that they were the exact same colour as the eye in the picture. Amy was the only person he knew with that colour eye. And he was always able to tell her emotions by looking into her eyes. That's probably why he couldn't tell what was wrong with her that day when Sally had blackmailed her into not talking to him. She kept looking away from him during the art class and ran away from him right after.

'_Clue #8: Not the perfect family.'_

Amy had helped Sonic figure out this clue. Of course she would know what the clue meant if she's the one that came up with it. She said it meant that the mystery girl didn't have a family. Sonic knew that if Amy still had any family after her parents died she would be living with them and not on her own. So in that case there was no way that would be a 'perfect family'. Sonic walked over to his desk and picked up his phone knowing that the last clue he got would still be there as he had not deleted it.

_'Clue #9:  
>While I don't have spikes like you,<br>And I'm not the colour blue,  
>I'm just letting you know,<br>That I'm a hedgehog too.  
>- Mystery Girl.'<em>

That pretty much did it for him. Amy was a hedgehog and that was that. All the clues had fitted her. So maybe he didn't have to choose between them if the mystery girl was Amy. That explained why it felt natural to dance with her at the party. Then another thought popped into Sonic's mind.

'What if she had seen him playing spin the bottle at Sally's party?' he thought. 'That must be the reason why she was crying the day after the party. That must've crushed her.' But now that he knew that he liked her and she liked him back he could tell her that he figured out the clues.

'Wait, there's one more clue,' Sonic thought. 'I think I'll wait and see what it is.' The last clue was something Sonic knew he would have to wait for. However, something he didn't have to wait for was the wonderful breakfast waiting for him downstairs. Maybe spending time with his mother wouldn't be so bad.

_**He figured it out! Finally! I know how long you guys have wanted him to figure it out and now he has. This chapter was more of a recap chapter before the final one so I know it was a bit short. But the next chapter is the last so that one's gonna be a lot longer. It's gonna be epic! Please review, 5 reviews for sooner update. Up next: the finale. Anyway, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next time,**_

_**RedShadow29.**_


	16. The Final Clue

_**So here's the deal, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm supposed to be in bed because my family's going on vacation tomorrow so I need sleep. Did it for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, follows and readers. Longer chapter here for you and I think you'll like it. Here's your Christmas present, the last chapter to Clues to our Dance.**_

_**Disclaimer: You know this. Pretend it's there, kay? If you need proof, look at the previous chapters.**_

_**Chapter 16: The Final Clue**_

**Monday, March 1st**

Life was hectic for Amy Rose. She had spent her entire Sunday with Blaze, Cream, Sally and Tikal planning out what she was going to do for the last clue. Eventually they came up with a plan, one that involved her ditching school to set up.

_**X X X**_

Sonic ran through the hallway of the school. He was looking for someone, that much any passerby could tell. He hadn't seen her anywhere so when he saw Cream at her locker he was relieved.

"Hey Cream, do you know where Amy is?" Sonic asked the rabbit. Cream tried to come up with something, she wasn't the best at lying and someone who knew her as long as Sonic had could see right through her.

"No, I haven't seen her since the party Saturday night," she lied. Sonic could tell something was up but acted like he bought it.

"Have you tried calling her?" he asked. Cream nodded her head.

"She won't answer," she told him. Sonic nodded his head faking believing her. When he saw her eyes darting everywhere he decided to drop the act.

"Cream, I know you know something I don't," he started. "You're a terrible liar and I want to know where Amy is."

"I don't know where she is," Cream insisted through her teeth.

"Then you won't mind if I borrow your phone to call her," Sonic asked smirking, knowing that he'd caught her. Seemed like stubbornness passed to others. He reached out towards her pocket but then he felt burning heat on his hand.

"Stay away from her," Blaze said to him. Sonic pulled back his hand quickly and looked at it. The burns weren't as bad as he'd gotten before but those were accidental, this was intentional.

"What the hell, Blaze!" Sonic yelled.

"You should have walked away when she said she didn't know the first time," Blaze told him.

"Come on, I know you guys are hiding something from me," Sonic said glaring at Blaze.

"If we were hiding something, why would we reveal it to you?" Blaze asked.

"Especially if it's not our secret to tell," Cream added. Sonic looked back at both of them before turning and walking away. His suspicions were confirmed, both Cream and Blaze knew about the clues.

_**X X X**_

It was easy to sneak into the house. All Amy did was climb through the open window on the first floor. What made it easy was the fact that no one was home and, according to Sonic, no one ever was. She grabbed her bag off the floor which she had thrown in the window first and headed upstairs. She walked and walked before finding the right door and opening it. Yup, it was the right room. Amy glanced around while walking into the room.

'Haven't been to this place in a while,' Amy thought while looking around. Then she got to work. Amy went to the desk first and started looking under piles of papers and books. 'Nope, nothing there.' Then she went to the drawers and looked through them. She tried not to look at anything for too long, especially when she was in the underwear drawer. Still, she found nothing. She looked in the closet, under the bed and even in the bathroom and still she found nothing.

'Where the hell is it?' Amy thought just as she was turning to leave. That's when she saw it. On the back of the door, hung on a nail is where it was. Before Amy could go and get it, the door opened. Fearing the worst, Amy closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Sonic's mother, Aleena, staring at her. Amy sighed, glad that it wasn't Sonic but frightened because she hadn't heard the car in the driveway.

"Amy, what a pleasant surprise," Aleena smiled at her. "I heard some noise up here so I came to check it out. What are you doing here?" The wheels in Amy's head were turning, trying to think of something.

"Sonic asked me to come and get something for him," she finally came up with. "He was busy."

"Ah, would you like something to eat or drink," Aleena asked.

"No thanks, Aleena," Amy replied coming up to the door and taking the mask off the back of the door. "I gotta get back to school." Amy stuffed it in her bag and walked past Aleena. Aleena looked at her as she went.

'Nice girl, Sonic better treat her right,' she thought closing Sonic's bedroom door. Amy ran outside and jumped on her motorcycle. Next stop: Tails' workshop.

_**X X X**_

'Where on the planet could Amy be?' Sonic thought when he noticed that she didn't come to lunch. He saw everyone but her. She still wasn't answering his calls and Blaze and Cream kept looking at him. Tails was on his phone texting somebody and Tikal and Sally were whispering to each other. Sonic found that everyone around him was acting weird. One thing, Tails hadn't lifted his eyes from the phone since the moment he sat down and there was Blaze and Cream's general weirdness from the beginning of the day. And Sally was being quiet. Whenever Sally was quiet, you knew something was up. But if it was related to Amy, Blaze would probably burn him alive if she saw him talking to her so he waited until it was just him, Tails and Sally.

"Sal, is something wrong?" Sonic asked. Sally shook her head.

"Everything's fine," she replied sounding awfully cherry.

"You're sure?" he asked not believing her.

"Yeah, I'm great," Sally told him before starting to get up. "I should really be going, class and all."

"No," Sonic said grabbing her hand. "Something's wrong and I bet it has to do with Amy. Where is she?" Sally quit all acting seeing his seriousness.

"I won't betray Amy. Don't expect anything out of me," she warned before trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Now, let me go." Finally free, Sally walked out of the cafeteria. Sonic looked and saw that Tails was still there texting.

"Who are you talking to, Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails, hearing his name, looked up and saw Sonic staring at him.

"Silver," Tails told him before picking up his stuff and leaving.

_**X X X**_

'-the password is hammerhead. Simple enough? Good luck,' Amy read her text from Tails. She mentally thanked the two tailed fox for his help. She opened his laptop and went to the site he told her about. She typed in the password and gained complete access to it. Amy put on her headset after doing everything he told her to do and she spoke her message. Then she saved it, altered it and saved it again. After that, she shut it down and packed up her things before leaving to go to Sally's house.

_**X X X**_

Sonic was annoyed. No one would tell him about Amy. He could tell they all knew something, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He was just about to give up when Shadow came up to him and gave him a note before leaving. It was strange, that much he could say until he read the note.

'

_-Mystery Girl'_

It was good luck that school had finished when Shadow gave him the note. Sonic sped away to his house and went to his room. He was too preoccupied to notice that it was messier than he had left it. He typed in the URL and waited for the web page to load. He pressed the play button on a video, the only thing on the page and heard a weird voice begin to speak.

"_The end is coming for this mystery yet it has not come yet. When you least expect it, you will be told something that you will have to figure it out. When you do, you will find me. I'll be waiting.- Mystery Girl,' _the voice said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

'So this is what Amy's up to,' he thought to himself. 'Guess I'll just have to wait.'

_**X X X**_

This visit was the quickest Amy had. She knocked on the door and Sally's father opened it. She said her name and he gave her a CD player. Soon Amy was on her way to her house. She opened the door and went up to her room. She opened her closet and saw the dress she was looking for.

"I've missed you," Amy said while taking it off the hanger.

_**X X X**_

Around seven pm was not the time that Sonic expected his mother to come into his room giving him a note. It said:

'_Go back to the place,  
>Where you never saw my face,<br>So we can have our last dance,  
>before I take off my mask.<br>See you there!_

_-Mystery Girl'_

Sonic knew exactly where to go.

_**X X X**_

Sonic stepped into the gym and looked around. It was dark and didn't look like anyone was there. Suddenly, the lights came on and in the middle of the room was the mystery girl. She was wearing the same thing she wore on the night of the dance, including the mask. She motioned with her fingers for him to come closer which he did. When he was close enough, she held out her hand holding another mask, his mask.

"So, how are we supposed to dance with no music?" Sonic asked. The girl smiled and then seemingly out of nowhere 'My Love' by Justin Timberlake began playing, the same song they danced to at the Valentine's dance. Sonic looked down and saw that she was still holding out his mask so he took it and tied it around the back of his head. Remembering what he had done last time, he took her hand and rolled her into him, then rolled her out, then in again and dipped her.

"I like the song choice," he repeated from before and the girl giggled.

"Thanks," she muttered, "but this doesn't have to be like before. We can change it up a little." Sonic nodded and decided to be freer with his movement like how he was dancing with Amy at Sally's party. He could see the mystery girl following his moves with ease while still having her own style. Then she stopped and he looked at her curiously. She put her arms around his neck and Sonic remembered that she had done this at the dance only that he was the one who stopped. He held her steady while she wrapped one of her legs around his and lifted the other one in to the air.

"We can still do some things," the girl explained when she was put down. "Besides, I really like that move." Sonic just rolled his eyes and continued dancing. Then like at the party, the girl had her back against his chest with her arms crossed for him to hold and this time, Sonic didn't have to be told what to do. He didn't know what Amy had planned but he figured it was best to just go along with it. After that, they continued to dance, not really caring if they had done some moves before. When the song ended, the girl had one arm around Sonic's neck and his arm around her waist, their foreheads pressed together.

"So, you wanna know what that last clue is?" the girl whispered. Sonic nodded his head.

"Yeah," he replied. Instead of saying anything, she tilted her head up to meet his lips. Sonic was surprised but hid it by letting his eyes close and kissing her back. Amy had never kissed anyone before so she was just going by her instinct and it seemed like she was doing it right. Sonic moved his hands to hold her waist while she played in his quills with the arm around his neck. When Amy finally got the rhythm, she reached behind her back with her free hand and felt something prick her finger. She had to resist the urge to hiss and instead she grasped the object and kept it behind her. Then she pulled back slightly, still in contact with Sonic's lips.

"Clue number ten," she murmured, "I'm your Rose." Sonic pulled back and saw her holding a red rose with a piece of paper taped to it saying the exact words she had said. He looked at her for a second before reaching forward and taking her mask off.

"Why did you run away?" Sonic asked Amy after he had taken off his mask.

"I told you, I was scared," she replied. "I heard that you had figured it out, when?"

"Yesterday," He told her. "How long have you liked me?"

"Probably since I first met you but it was just a crush then," Amy said looking at the floor.

"I also figured out what I did that made you cry and miss Cream's recital," Sonic stated. "I'm sorry; I didn't know that you liked me then."

"It wasn't entirely your fault. You didn't know," she told him. "But what I really want to know is if you like me back. Do you?" Sonic chuckled. Was it coincidental that he had asked that same question yesterday? Amy had taken it the wrong way when he started to chuckle and closed her eyes trying to hide her hurt. That's why she was shocked when she felt herself being picked up and spun around. Her eyes were wide when she was set down.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked seeing her expression. Amy covered her mouth still in shock before moving forward and hugging him. When she looked over his shoulder and saw a cream coloured rabbit she smiled.

"Thanks Cream!" she yelled to her best friend. Cream smiled back and gave her a 'thumbs up' before turning towards a CD player and pressing a button. Then 'I'm with you' by Cassadee Pope (I know it's by Avril Lavigne I just like this cover better) started playing. Hearing the music, Sonic pulled back and turned around just in time to see Cream mock salute him and leave. It was then that he realized that Cream must've been controlling the music. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Amy holding her and out again.

"Why don't we try something simpler? Slower?" she asked. Sonic nodded, took her hand and they began to slow dance.

"So, what about us, are we together?" he asked after a couple of turns and spins. Amy smirked.

"What do you think?" she said copying him.

"I think yes," Sonic replied. Amy smiled and nodded her head in agreement before resting her head on his shoulder. Sonic contemplated how much had happened in two weeks. One thing was that he never expected to be dating Amy Rose by the end of it. But now that he was here, he figured that he wouldn't change it and he was glad that she had run away.

_**X X X**_

_**(3 years later)**_

Amy stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway before finding the right door, 304. She took out her key, stuck it in the keyhole and turned it quickly hearing a click. She opened the door and looked around the now familiar apartment. I wasn't big but it certainly wasn't small. In Amy's eyes, it was just right. It didn't feel lonely when she first saw it so that was good enough for her. Although, the lack of loneliness may have another cause.

The room instantly lit up when Amy flipped the light switch. She then put down her bags and headed to the kitchen, figuring that she would make dinner. Amy Rose was 18 years old, a freshman major in Spanish. She and her best friend Cream both are studying Spanish. Amy was ecstatic when she found out she was going to the same college as her. Sadly, their other best friend, Blaze, didn't get into the same college. Amy didn't mind this though; Blaze's college was close enough for them to see each other on a daily basis. Blaze wanted to become an artist, her favourite type of art being pottery.

Tikal and Rouge went to the same college a couple of miles away from Amy and Blaze's colleges but they made a visit every weekend to 'Party it up!' as Rouge would say. Tails didn't go to college. After his first day, he stormed out of the place saying that he knew everything that they were teaching him and they refused to put him in a higher class. Then he bought himself a house near to Cream's college so that he could still see her and now they both lived there. Everyone was rolling around on the floor laughing when they heard that news. Shadow and Silver had also gone to the same college but that was even farther away from Amy's college than Rouge's so they only came around once a month, much to Rouge and Blaze's sadness. Oh, Silver finally worked up the courage to ask Blaze out in their senior year in high school while Shadow and Rouge still flirted for fun.

Knuckles was the farthest away from everyone. He had to go to college in another country so they barely saw him, only during the holidays. Tikal missed her brother dearly but she wouldn't admit that. Sally, on the other hand, went to the same college as Amy. That was how Amy found out that she actually wanted to become a fashion designer. As ridiculous as it sounded at first, Sally was really good at making her own clothes. Amy had made a bet with Sally when she found out that she couldn't last a month wearing only the clothes that she had made. Amy lost. That pretty much paints the picture. As for Sonic...

"Hey," Amy heard someone whisper in her ear as arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She just leaned into the hug and muttered 'hey' back. Then she turned around to see the blue hedgehog. Sonic and Amy went to different colleges as well but, luckily, he went to the same college as Blaze. Still they wanted to see more of each other so they bought and apartment close to both colleges. They had actually moved into the apartment a month before college started to get used to living together but it worked out and Amy was happy that she didn't have to live alone anymore.

"What're you making?" Sonic asked looking over Amy's shoulder.

"Your favourite, chilli dogs," Amy replied.

"But aren't we going out with everyone to dinner?" he said. Amy rolled her eyes and turned back around to make sure that she wasn't burning anything.

"Yes, but I know that you're going to complain about how you're hungry until we get there and after we eat, when we get home, you're gonna complain again," she explained. "That's why I'm saving myself from one of those torturing times."

"I promise I won't complain then," Sonic told her. Amy raised an eyebrow and Sonic knew the look she was giving him. "You don't believe me do you?"

"What do you think?" Amy asked and Sonic laughed. Ever since the night in the gym with the end of Amy's clues, they had been asking each other that question whenever something was obvious. This was one of those times.

"Fine, you finish up the dogs and I'll be watching TV," Sonic told her. Amy shook her head and focused on what she was doing. When she finished, she split the chilli dogs between her and Sonic (Amy getting one and Sonic getting three) and she headed over to the living room. She saw Sonic lounging on the coach watching TV like he said he would. Amy leaned over the back of the couch and kissed him on the cheek. Before she could pull away Sonic grabbed making her fall on top of him. Amy laughed at his antics and wasn't surprised when he started to kiss her.

"The chilli dogs are ready," she told him pulling away to sit up in his lap. Sonic sat up as well and stood up holding her. He started to carry her to the table where they normally ate.

"You're crazy!" Amy exclaimed through her laughter.

"And you're gorgeous," Sonic replied setting her down in her chair. The table was of course silent as no one ever wanted to bother Sonic while he ate. When Amy finished, which was after Sonic, she got up and started heading towards her room (no, they do not share the same room).

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked seeing her get up.

"To go get ready, I suggest you do the same," Amy replied looking behind her.

"I don't need two hours to get ready, you know!" he yelled after her. He heard a faint 'whatever' come from his girlfriend before a door shut. "Girls," he muttered shaking his head.

Amy entered the room and went to her dresser to pick up her phone. She saw that she had a missed call from Sally so she called her back.

"Hello?" Sally said when she picked up.

"Hey Sal," Amy said.

"Oh, Amy, you know, you should really keep your phone near you," Sally scolded. Amy laughed.

"I know, I might go to jail if I don't," she joked. "So, what's up?"

"Um, I was just wondering if I could bring someone with me to the dinner," Sally said sounding nervous.

"It depends, who?" Amy asked.

"Zachary Davis," Sally replied. "You know, the one who can't dance." Amy gasped.

"The bear?" she asked.

"Yes," Sally answered. Amy squealed in excitement.

"Since when?" she asked needing to know everything.

"Last week," Sally responded. Amy let out another squeal and before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Is everything alright?" Sonic asked looking at her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes and can't you knock?" she asked. "What if I was changing?"

"You would want me to knock if someone was murdering you," Sonic told her. "And I wouldn't mind seeing the second one," he said in a softer voice. In result, he was hit by a pillow.

"Get out," Amy told him throwing another pillow.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he said before closing the door. Amy rolled her eyes again and pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Was that Sonic?" Sally asked when she knew Amy was listening.

"Yeah, the perv," Amy replied.

"So, when's the wedding?" Sally teased jokingly.

"Not anytime soon," Amy answered in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. "Oh, and bring Zachary."

"Thanks," Sally said before hanging up. Amy sighed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished, she wrapped at towel around herself and opened the bathroom door to go and find something to wear from her closet, only to find Sonic sitting on her bed. Somehow, she wasn't surprised by this.

"I always knew you were a pervert," Amy told him before walking past him and to the closet. Sonic laughed at her behaviour.

"What's so wrong with a man coming to see the woman he loves?" Sonic asked feigning innocence.

"The fact that the man knew that the woman would be taking a shower," Amy replied taking out a purple sleeveless top and some jeans. "Really, why are you in here?"

"I was bored," Sonic replied simply. Amy face palmed.

"So, you decided to spy on me naked?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Pretty much." Amy half heartedly glared at him.

"Well, so you won't have to ask, I'm not gonna take off this towel until you are out of this room," Amy told him opening the door for him.

"I tried," Sonic said jokingly heading towards the door.

"I'm locking this door," Amy added knowing that if she didn't he could pop in at any moment.

"Fine," Sonic said before leaving. Now that there weren't going to be anymore distractions Amy finally got ready. She added a black blazer to the outfit she had already chosen as well as little makeup. Amy still had not grown out of her love for converse so she wore them. Finally, she was ready. She found Sonic on the couch, ready.

"Look at you," Sonic said when he saw her. "This is why girls need two hours." Amy playfully punched him while blushing.

"I didn't take that long," Amy muttered. Sonic checked his watch.

"We finished dinner at five, it is now seven," Sonic said looking at her in a way saying that he won that.

"I wouldn't have taken that long if you didn't interrupt," Amy replied.

"I was curious," Sonic said as his excuse.

"They say that curiosity kills the cat," she told him.

"But I'm not a cat, I'm a hedgehog," he responded.

"I knew that," Amy snapped. "It's a saying."

"They need to check out these sayings," Sonic stated. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get going," she said walking towards Sonic to straighten his shirt. Sonic looked at her the whole time she was fixing it and when she looked up and caught his gaze, she looked back down and blushed.

"It's been a while since I've seen you blush like this," Sonic commented. "I remember when we first started going out and you always blushed whenever I came into the room, kissed you or even if someone mentioned my name."

"You saw that?" Amy asked looking back up at him. Sonic nodded. Then he noticed her looking at his lips. He knew that she always did that when she wanted to kiss him so he gave her the pleasure. After a couple of seconds kissing, before they could get carried away, a beeping noise made them break away.

"That's my phone, I think it's Tails," Sonic told Amy while taking his phone out and looking at the screen.

"Couldn't have sent that a minute later?" Amy whined. Sonic pecked her lips before texting Tails back. When the message was sent, Sonic turned to Amy.

"He says that he's almost there," he told her. Amy's eyes widened.

"We have to go," she said heading towards the front door and opening it. Sonic shut it behind the both of them, picked Amy up and sped down the stairs.

"I never liked elevators anyway," he said putting her down next to her motorcycle.

"Race ya?" Amy asked getting on it.

"Sure," he replied. "But you can't beat me. Unless ...has Tails been upgrading that thing?"

"Didn't need a clue to figure that out, huh?" she asked.

"Nope," Sonic told her.

"Good, cause I wasn't planning on leaving any," Amy said to him.

"Don't worry; I think I have enough clues to last a lifetime."

_**THE END**_

_**That's it, I'm done. Wow, it feels weird. Firstly, I'd like to say thanks for reading. Next, to those of you who are asking, no, there won't be a sequel. In fact, that last part was just for those of you wondering where their relationship was going. Sort of like an epilogue. Good news, I'm already writing another story. It's called 'Dare'. No, it's not some Sonamy story where all they do is play truth or dare. It's much more than that (kind of like a life story) and I feel it will be better than this story so look out for it. There will be a sneak peak of the first chapter in the next one shot I will write called 'Give your Heart a Break'. Based off of the song? Yes, but no one's singing. Another thing, I'm going to change my name to **_**Midnight Rose**_** so if you see that name, it's me! Any questions, PM me. Please review and I honestly love you guys. Finally, Good Day, Good Night, Eat some Pie, Until Next time,**_

_**RedShadow29,**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


End file.
